Return to White
by DawnFireice1
Summary: This is the sequel to Fading to Black (which was written for the Deadliest Sin 2012) Kagome knows her time is short but when the worst happens, how far will Hiei go to get her back? And with a betrayal they never expected how likely is a happy ending? HiKa Hope you enjoy it. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story. The characters belong to their respective owners: Rumiko Takahashi who owns Inuyasha and Yoshihiro Togashi who owns Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not make any moneys from this story.

This story was written as a sequel to Fading To Black. Enjoy!

_Kagome's thoughts _

'Other thoughts'

'**Hiei's thoughts'**

*Kurama's thoughts*

_**Return to White**_

Yusuke sat down at the table and dropped a notebook in front of Kagome who was eating her breakfast. It was a little embarrassing that she nearly dropped her rice bowl. "What's this?" Kagome asked curiously picking up the notebook to read the roughly scrawled information. "Is this-?"

"Yep something to keep you occupied while Hiei is gone. It's a simple mission nothing big but I thought you might enjoy a short outing with a friend since it's been a while. Hiei doesn't like you to be out of his sight but I think it will be okay if you are with me. What do ya say?"

"Absolutely! I'll go get my bow and arrows!" Kagome cheered jumping up and racing out of the room. She sprinted to the rooms she and Hiei shared on their side of the shrine. Yusuke and Kurama had begun work on one of the larger storage buildings converting it in to a home for them but it was a few months from completion. Yep that's right a couple, she and Hiei were married; newlywed only six months ago.

Kagome glanced down at the ring on the middle finger of her left hand and smiled. She still wore the ring as the youkai custom showing that the marriage did not unbalance the relationship. Then she frowned, it wasn't a complete relationship yet. There were certain things lacking in her marriage like: love. It was nothing like the fairytale romance she had dreamed of but there was respect and consideration and friendship at least on his side.

For her part it was far more, she was in love with him. Fear of his rejection of her feelings kept her silent on the words so she never voiced them. Or at least hadn't yet, although his actions of late had told her that he just might soon be ready to hear them. She smiled as she thought of how tender he'd been lately with her and how often his lips would curl into a true smile his eyes alight with warmth and affection or how he would hold her for hours after they would make love just running his fingers through her hair. She loved that. But there were things that she was not happy about: the lack of a mental connection like they'd had before and the biggest threat being the tainted jewel slowly killing her.

On her wedding day she'd received another warning that her time was ebbing and it made her sad anxious and angry. The jewel was cruel to warn her but sealing her ability to warn her love and friends was beyond heartless. She would die seemingly for no reason and they would be left only grief and regret she more than they. Hiei was far from back to normal after the emotional blow he'd taken in learning his conception was out of love and meeting his paternal grandfather. Her dying would be awful and devastating to her hiyoukai.

Speaking of Hiei, she glanced at the calendar and thoughtfully counted the days it was four days till he was due home from business in the Makai. He occasionally had to return to meet with a youkai named Mukuro who had proclaimed him her heir. He had been gone for a week and three days so far and she missed him. He had promised when he left that upon his return he would take her on a real honeymoon anywhere she wanted to go. She looked fondly at the tickets to Okinawa lying on their dresser.

"Hey Kagome, daylights a 'wasting!" Yusuke called down the hallway.

"I'm coming!" she called back running out the door weapons in hand.

"Run!" Yusuke yelled to her as she stood watching her friend being overwhelmed before he pulled his arm back his fist glowing blue and fired a volley of spirit gun blasts screaming "Shot gun!" The youkai surrounding him dropped but behind them a fresh wave was coming, it had been a trap. Yusuke grabbed her arm as he sprinted pulling her behind him to get her feet moving.

Kagome ran beside him trying not to think about the angry hoards of youkai behind them. These were not the run of the mill youkai this was a well trained veritable army of the youkai equivalent of Yakuza. "What did you do Yusuke? They're going to rip us apart!"

"I might have killed their boss's brother. But forget that, this way!" He grabbed her arm again jerking her to the left on a hairpin turn.

"Watch out!" Kagome screamed in warning as a fist collided with Yusuke's chest and sent him back several paces. This was so stupid! All she'd wanted was some exercise and to get away from the temple for a little while. It was her fist mission since getting married six months ago and Kagome had thought it would be fun to go with Yusuke for "old time's sake".

"Spirit Gun!"

Oh yeah, this was not on list of things to do- ever. If they were going to get out of this alive they would need a miracle. A spiked club narrowly missed her head. "Yusuke duck!" Kagome screamed in warning before she fired an arrow into the oncoming masses, purifying a good portion with her first shot.

"Kill the Miko!" a roar of rage surged through the hoard and they rushed forward to surround them. Kagome responded firing another arrow.

"There is no end to this!" Kagome screamed reaching back for another arrow only to find air. "Yusuke I'm out of arrows!" She turned her head to the side to scream to her companion.

The sharpened metal "spear" made a sickening hollow whistling sound as it flew through the air towards her chest at a fatal speed. Kagome could not possibly move fast enough to avoid it. Everything seemed to slow as she winced waiting for the inevitable blow. She was pushed to the side as blood sprayed her arms and face as her savior took the blow. The inertia knocked him back several feet and to the ground. Her eyes wide she saw first the black shoes and bandaged wrapped ankles followed by the black lose fighting pants and the rapidly growing pool of blood staining the floor. Her gaze snapped up and the cry of his name left her lips as the scene began to move at rapid pace "Hiei!"

A purification barrier surged out of her and surrounded Yusuke in a protective shield as it turned the hoards to ashes in seconds, their screams eerily loud in her ears as she scrambled to Hiei's side. She choked at the sight of the metal projectile sticking out of his chest before pulling it free and tossing it away. His eyes were already darkening with death and Kagome didn't hesitate as she placed her hands on his chest and summoned her life energy to her hands. The energy lit up the blood soaked concrete walls and floor. Just as before she poured everything into mending damaged organs and muscle, returning him to perfect health- his hand gripped her wrist before what was left of the wound, a shallow cut had closed and had been healed fully. "No! Stop Kagome! " Hiei sat up and drew her into his arms as her power flickered out.

Kagome collapsed like a puppet when the strings are cut. She curled in on herself as the pain wracked her body and her stomach roiled. The coppery metallic taste of blood filled her mouth and she choked. Blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth as Hiei held her so her back rested against his legs. Her breaths were slow and shallow as Hiei gave her energy to replace what she'd given to him. He didn't like how she looked with dark patches under her eyes and her skin so pale. She tried to smile at him, "You're alive."

"Yes, now you stay alive so I can yell at you later." Hiei said firmly, he refused to think of the alternative.

Kagome tried to nod, but more pain radiated out of her chest and she grimaced, her hand coming up to grip her shirt weakly. Hiei frowned before he ripped her t-shirt collar open and his eyes widening at the sight of purplish veins spider webbing her body from a nearly black sphere under her skin. He didn't have to be told what it was for he knew with sickening clarity. "The jewel, I thought-?" He recognized it but didn't want to believe it. Kagome had never told him it still existed and try as he might her thoughts could not tell him when she had discovered it either.

Kurama knelt beside her, returning after dispatching those who had run. He and Hiei had come to find them after hearing from a reliable source (now deceased) that this particular gang was planning to kill the Mazoku –Detective. Upon arriving and witnessing Kagome and Yusuke surrounded, they had leapt into the fray. Yusuke looked sick with horror and kept mumbling "it's my fault," while repeatedly clenching and unclenching his fists. This was supposed to be a simple mission: in and out no danger at all but now-Hiei had almost died and Kagome- "Is she-," he couldn't finish the question.

Taking one look at her face Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a seed. Quickly he slipped it in her mouth and a flare of his energy later she went completely limp. Hiei snarled at him dangerously and Kurama hurried to explain, "I've given her an herb to numb the pain and it will slow the spread of the poison." His voice was hollow and the way the words echoed in the empty space of the warehouse sounded so final.

Hiei sat in stunned silence as Kurama spoke. He'd come to save her and now she was -in his arms and he was helpless. She had risked her life for his as he'd always wondered if she would once, but damn it this was not how he wanted to find out at the cost of her- His stomach twisted as he watched her chest rise and fall very slowly. "Fix her damn it!" he growled finally as fear gripped his heart with icy fingers of dread. She had to recover she had to survive.

Kurama hung his head as the weight of grief rested heavily on his shoulders. "I-I can't, Kagome is dying Hiei, nothing I can do can stop it, all I can do is delay it. You will have to take her to someone who knows about holy magic. It's that," he pointed to the black sphere still glowing under her skin, "that is killing her."

Hiei held her limp form next to his chest as he gritted his teeth, "Can't you just remove it? Cut it out of her and-" He gripped his sword hilt swallowing thickly. They had just begun their lives together and she was being taken from him already. He wouldn't let it take her. No matter-

"If I take it out Hiei there is no telling what damage it could do. It could damage her soul and then No one can help her."

"Damn it! Kagome, don't do this. How do I save you?!" he murmured through clenched teeth. The eerie purple/black light of the jewel made her skin paler and he felt her breath catch, stopping all together before picking up again shallower than before. He was running out of time and there was nothing-

"Koenma. Take her to Koenma, Hiei." Yusuke pulled out his communicator he kept on him for emergency. He flipped it open.

"Step in to the portal." Koenma said without preamble and before Yusuke could say a word. He had decided to check up on them all and had witnessed the events that had led up to the current situation.

Gathering her limp body into his arms Hiei followed Yusuke through the portal and Kurama followed after. The portal closed behind them. "Lay her here on this circle." He commanded softly. Hiei laid his wife down as though she were made of glass. It was the gentlest thing any of them had seen Hiei do. But when it came to Kagome nothing Hiei did tenderly or gently really surprised them anymore. Koenma held his hand over her chest and closed his eyes. "The tainted jewel is partially fused with her soul; to remove it would take someone with power equal to her own latent powers. The ritual is risky, Hiei you are the only one capable of performing this spell-"

"Save your breath, she is my wife. I will save her." Hiei interrupted harshly. He didn't care what the cost if there was a way, if there was a chance then he would take it. He would save her even if it cost him his total existence he would see her alive and well again but He had no intentions of giving up his life. She would recover and then they would return to being happy once more. He had just barely learned how to smile with her without reservations.

Koenma sighed he had known that would be his reply but he had not told him the risks. "Then I will try to help her. The mechanics of the spell are simple but the method is not. We have to draw the taint out of Kagome and then with her purity restored the rest should take care of its self. This spell is not without cost though Hiei, Kagome may never be able to access her power again, and she will be an average human. Hiei you could be obliterated body and soul."

"You are wasting Kagome's precious time." Hiei snapped turning his intense claret eyes on the young Reikai king.

Decision made Koenma could only hope that the spell went smoothly and that the other two were safe. "Very well, Hiei if that is your decision then nothing more need be said. Yusuke, Kurama stand guard at the door do not let anyone pass. The slightest loss of concentration could be fatal to either of them."

Koenma crouched and placed his hand on the floor adding four more circles of runes around Kagome's body. He waited till the door shut behind the other two before looking at Hiei. "You will need your maijin form Hiei. Once transformed you must release your jyaki at its full capacity and I will do the same. above all Hiei you must keep a constant control on your energy as the jewel is unstable. Ready? Go."

Hiei didn't pause to question the reason before ripping the bandana from his brow and shifting to the form required. His skin turned green as duplicate eyes that looked like the Jagan opened all over his body. A green aura surrounded him as he raised his energy to its max. Beside him Koenma did the same with his own power.

"Cleanse the defiled. Return the pure." Koenma commanded as Kagome's body rose from the floor. Purple light surrounded her as a roar of many voices echoed around the room. Both green and gold energies encircled the room before a funnel of them pierced Kagome's body through her back forcing out the defiled black jewel.

Kagome's soul called to him. Her purity called to him but the jewel's call was answered as the dragon sprang free and surrounded her. Its jaws closing on the defiled gem as maniacal laughter rang out as a chorus of voices hissed out… _**The Miko will be ours..!**_

Hiei's eyes burned red for an instant before he seized control of himself returning the dragon to his arm, but that instant was all that the tainted jewel needed. Hiei threw his energy at her body at the same instant the jewel was obliterated in the black flames of hell. Bright white light filled the room and plunged through Hiei knocking him back several feet. He hit the wall before falling to the floor his transformation reversing from the blow. Koenma was knocked backwards but he threw up a barrier to protect himself instinctually. As the light faded the soft sound of metal striking stone was loud in the sudden silence.

Hiei's eyes immediately sought the source of the sound and widened at what met his sight. In the circle lay only her wedding ring; the fire crystal cracked. He staggered to his feet calling her name though he knew it was futile. Kagome was gone. Yusuke and Kurama burst in hearing Hiei's pain filled voice. They froze staring around the destroyed room and the scorched blackened furniture.

Hiei felt his world shatter as he frantically searched for the bond they had shared. His heart gripped tightly with shock and disbelief. He recoiled mentally when he could no longer sense his mark or the feel of her mental- wait...He swallowed thickly, hardly daring to breathe as he listened intently within his own mind. His mental voice trembled as he hesitantly called out **'Kagome?'**

He felt a strange sensation as though someone else was within his mind. He'd felt it before with the dragon but this presence was lighter and softer like a breath of spring. There was a pause before… _Hiei what happened?_ His eyes pricked with an unfamiliar sensation as he realized what had happened but he could not tell her and so far it seemed she could not simply take the information from his mind.

Kagome's body had been destroyed in the combined energy of his, Koenma's and the dragon's. In that moment Hiei had formed the soul bond with her tying his life to hers, but it had not been completed and instead had pulled her soul into his body. He choked on tears forming that he would not let fall dropping to his knees and picking up her wedding ring Hiei clenched it carefully to his heart, "No."

'_Hiei please tell me what's going on?'_ he ignored her plea. He could not give a voice to his horror and pain it would destroy him. He pushed her back away from his horror fill thoughts and away from the knowledge of what happened. He would tell her when he could. It was his responsibility as her husband and as her soul-mate. Until then she would not know. He would shield her from it the best he could.

Koenma sat up and looked around the room before his eyes landed on the hunched figure on the floor Kagome was nowhere to be seen. "Oh no."

"Bring her back!" Hiei ordered not looking at the king or at his friends standing frozen in shock and horror.

"I can't. Her body was destroyed and her soul with it, there is nothing I can do, Hiei." Koenma said quietly hanging his head before raising his hand to cover his face to hide his tears of grief for Hiei's loss. Yusuke fell to his knees punching his fist against the marble floor. His tears fell freely though his eyes were hidden by the grown out fringe of his hair. Beside him Kurama stared unmoving at his hiyoukai friend wishing and praying to whatever Kami would listen that this had been a horrible nightmare.

Hiei gripped the ring as he turned bright pain filled eyes on the ruler of the Reikai. "Her soul is within me!" he said as agony ripped through his heart. He'd lost her and with her everything but there had to be something- some way that this could be undone, he couldn't just give up-

"Like this she still lives in a way. Be grateful part of her remains, Hiei." Koenma said quietly.

"Grateful?" he roared. "You said you could save her! You said it would resolve itself once the taint was cleansed from her soul. You said-"

"I said it was a risky spell and that the slightest loss of concentration could be fatal! I warned you Hiei. I gave you every possible scenario except this- Hiei I had no idea that this was a possibility! That method is not used often and now I know why! How did her soul end up inside you Hiei? What did you do?"

"I soul bonded with her but it wasn't completed, damn it!" Hiei snarled punching the marble tiles ignoring the sharp pain shooting through his hand as a knuckle or two cracked.

"If you soul bonded her, your souls are tied for eternity. You saved her soul from obliteration but in return you have made correcting this impossible. There is no way for me to separate her soul from your body. Even if I could with nowhere to go she would fade away in moments."

"Useless."Hiei snarled at Koenma as he left slamming the doors behind him.

Yusuke moved to follow Hiei but Kurama stopped him. "There has to be something- someway that this can be rectified Koenma. You are the king of the spirit world, surely there is some obscure method some spell or –"

Koenma shook his head. "My hands are tied this time Kurama. I wish it wasn't so but the soul bond literally ties their souls together. You have heard the phrase "till death do us part" right? Well this is it to an extreme. But I'm not even sure death would sever the bond. It's never been done like this before with a youkai and a Miko. I don't even know how it is Hiei's soul remained intact with Kagome's pure soul. By all rights her soul should have annihilated his. They shouldn't be capable of existing in the same body. What I want to know is how that particular jewel ended up in her body. It makes no sense."

Kurama frowned certain things and reasons falling into place. "Kagome is and was the Shikon no Miko, Koenma. She traveled back in time through a portal she inadvertently found. It was she who wished the jewel to disappear but souls are energy and cannot just simply vanish. I surmise that upon wishing the jewel to disappear that it reentered her body and there became fused with her soul." He tapped his lips with his long graceful finger thoughtfully before speaking again. "I do not believe that she knew it was there until a short time ago when I saw her nearly collapse while doing laundry. I would have drawn her condition to attention but she acted normal after the occurrence and it didn't happen again."

"You knew she was sick and said nothing?" Yusuke said heatedly as he glared at the crimson haired kitsune.

"I merely suspected something was off, I thought honestly that she might be pregnant I did not think poisoned."

Yusuke's eyes widened, "I didn't even consider that she might have been-"

"She wasn't, I sensed nothing like that, so that at least is a small mercy." Koenma said sitting heavily on the remains of a chair. "I can't believe that Kagome- the Shikon no Miko was right under my nose and I didn't notice. She deserves better than all this, but it explains how their souls can coexist. Her love shields him."

"Does that mean there still is nothing you can do?" Kurama questioned.

"No, I will search the depths of my vaults till I find a way. It is the least I can do to make things right. Kurama I'll need your help and Yusuke go find Hiei and tell him to go talk with Mukuro. She just might know more." Koenma stood up and looked around the destroyed room and sighed. "Now I know why this room was so barren of furniture and décor I'm glad the seals held." He mumbled to himself as he walked pausing only to glance back and say, "Are you coming with me Kurama?" Kurama way ahead of him turned to wave, "Sneaky fast kitsune," Koenma grumbled racing to catch up.

Yusuke sighed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Finding Hiei would be difficult even if Hiei would want to be found. As he left the room and stepped into the hallway he spotted a familiar blue haired ferry girl. She had a serious look on her face and a book in her hands. Yusuke walked up and plucked the book out of her hands glancing at the words.

"Hey give that back!" Botan complained spinning to see who had been so rude.

"Hey Botan, I didn't know you read such heavy material." Yusuke grinning at her made her expression change and she threw her arms around him in a warm hug.

"Yusuke what brings you to the Reikai? I haven't seen you in so long."

"Something bad happened Bo, did you ever meet Hiei's wife?"

Botan shook her head. "I heard he'd gotten married but I wasn't able to attend though I really wanted to. I had a tragedy happen an hour before and had to ferry a whole group of kids. By the time I finished my duties Lord Koenma returned from the wedding. I was hoping to meet her soon though."

"I'm afraid that won't happen now Bo, she died. Well her body did."

"Oh no! Yusuke is Hiei going to be alright?"

"I don't know; her soul is inside him. He soul bonded her at the last second and now-"

Botan gasped in horror. "Oh! Yusuke no, Hiei did that and now they are- Oh! Poor Hiei." She hung her head as she clasped her hands to her heart. "What can we do?"

"I need to find him Bo, Koenma is going to search the vaults for any possible solution but we need Hiei to talk to Mukuro. Can you help me?" he asked watching her with intense brown eyes.

"Of course, if he is in the territories the Reikai controls or has access to then he will show up on the monitor. Follow me Yusuke."

Hiei ran dodging over rooftops and trees as he made his way into the city. His heart was breaking but within him Kagome spoke finally breaking through the barrier he'd placed around her. _'I'm sorry Hiei, this is my fault.'_ He couldn't bring himself to respond though he knew he should. He was too angry and raw to consider she was hurting too. He nearly fell from the branch he paused on as his heart wrenched at the feel of her soft sobs. _'I'm sorry Hiei, so very sorry. I didn't want this' _He wasn't certain how much she knew of the current situation but her words infuriated him.

'**And you think I did?!' **he snarled back silently**.**

'_No! I meant I wanted to stay with you! I wanted more time with you!'_ He could see her faintly as he closed his eyes. She had her face in her hands as her shoulders shook with sobs. _'I didn't want to die!' _So she knew. She knew she was dead and that this was all that remained, but not why. She didn't know he had failed her and lost control. She didn't know that this was his fault. His anger turned inward and he turned it on her.

'**Then why did you do it?! You knew that using your energy would- and you knew the jewel was killing you! You knew! You had to have known.' **Hiei accused furiously.

'_I knew, but the jewel wouldn't let me tell you. I was supposed to die the night you proposed.' she confessed quietly._ She felt his shock and confusion before his mental voice dropped to a cold hiss.

'**What are you talking about? You said it was a nightmare.'**

_Kagome drew her knees to her chest and in his thoughts he could see the familiar gesture; his heart ached. 'It was and then the jewel said you had thrown me away, I argued that you hadn't and that you needed time but the jewel said I was dying while you took time, It forced me to scream for you to come to my side but it never expected you to. If you hadn't come the jewel would have devoured my soul.'_

'**And you tell me this now?!' **His thoughts were livid as he raged mentally at the thought that she had known and said nothing.

'_I wanted to tell you Hiei! I wanted to warn you that my time was limited but I _couldn't_ even form the thought! If the jewel were still within me I _still_ would not be able to tell you!" _In desperation Kagome drew up the memory of that night and mentally threw the thought to his mind.

_Her dreams that night were dark blurry images of a past that was not her own and she saw her life from someone-something else's eyes. Blood, power and a wish, one single wish spoken by her lips followed by a shifting sensation and then sudden darkness engulfed her. She could hear the constant lub-dub of a heart beat and then a stirring, a sensation of bitterness and sorrow and the darkness was gone it could see again. Kagome saw herself again this time with Hiei and felt the sickly evil glee as she coupled with the youkai the first time and its power grew… _

_Kagome's eyes shot open as she clutched her chest. She felt it once more, a sensation she had hoped never to feel again, but this time it came from within her…the Shikon jewel was inside her! Her eyes widened as she realized something that made her tremble in fear. The jewel had been tainted. Hiei's words came back in a rush._

"_The dragon is drawn to your purity and entranced by the taint upon it." _

_ She swallowed thickly._

"_Something in you has sullied your soul. The dragon is drawn to that which darkens your purity."_

_ The tainted jewel had drawn the dragon to her; drawn Hiei. She felt sick and weak as she stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom where she vomited into the toilet. Her body shook with silent sobs as her blunt nails dug into the skin where the tainted jewel lay within her. _

"_I wanted your body and your power"____his words came back to her fraying mind. She retched again till there was nothing left and leaned shakily against the wall. _

"_Hiei," she whispered as she curled her knees to her chest feeling shattered and broken. He had never wanted her it had always been the jewel though he couldn't have known if she didn't. "It's all a lie. Hiei is my friend, he is. He's my sodalis vitae he said so…he said so." She argued against the doubts flooding her mind with darkness the impurity of the jewel crawling beneath the surface. _

_**Then where is he now… **__The voices of many spoke at once hissing a crossed her mind like sandpaper as the jewel spoke. Kagome clutched her head in pain as she fought the darkness alone. __**He has abandoned you little Miko. You are alone now as you always have been…He has thrown you away and you will die alone. Your soul belongs to us… **__Tear's spilled from her eyes._

"_No, he hasn't abandoned me. He's suffering he needs time to cope with everything."_

_**And while he is coping you are dying little Miko. Do you think he will care when your soul is no more in this world and your body a cold and lifeless shell? **_

_Her hands rose to cover her lips in horror. She couldn't leave him now she could not abandon him it would break him completely. Hiei's mind and heart were fragile right now. She knew that she knew but- she staggered back to her room collapsing on the floor her body in agony. _

_**Scream for him to come to your side and if he does… we will give you time. If not you will die here alone and broken… Scream little Miko like your life depends upon it… **_

"_Hiei!" the word was ripped from her throat in a ragged scream. _

Kagome sobbed bitterly reliving the memory anew with Hiei as his fury turned to cold horror. He'd left her alone to face a danger he'd never imagined her to be in. He'd pushed her away and caused her pain he'd never imagined and yet she fought for his honor she'd argued even dying that he was important and that she cared about his feelings his mind and his heart. Even then she- he couldn't think the words.

'_I love you Hiei.'_

He stumbled, falling out of the tree he had landed in for a moment. His chest heaved as he lay on the ground staring up at the blue sky. He trembled as he sat up pulling his knee to his chest and lowering his forehead to his arm. Grey clouds steadily filled the sky as he sat there in shock. A minute, an hour or a day, he didn't know how long he just sat there unable to speak, think or move. Six months they had been married both of them nervous and unsure as to the feelings growing between them. Neither of them daring to give words to the feelings for fear the other would not feel the same.

Now, that he could not hold her- now that he could not see her, touch her, or kiss her; now the feeling was named. It was unfair and he could not reply. He could not tell her how precious she'd become to him for he felt numb and hollow. He had no feelings to share but grief and anger. Her quiet words broke him. Shattered his grip on his emotions and his grief and he cried. His face hidden from the world tears ran down his cheeks and he no longer cared that they made him look weak, he no longer cared that he was sitting where he'd fallen out of the tree in a human park. Nothing mattered, nothing except- her. But he couldn't deal with the pain her voice brought him and so he forced her back to the recesses of his mind and there confined her again. He ignored her screams of protest and her tears. He would forget her for now. He clenched his fist and a small prick made him look down. Her ring, the one they had removed from the fire together lay in his hand.

'_We are one.' _ She whispered softly. Had he no way to lock her away to not have to face every moment that he had destroyed the one thing he had cherished above all? Was there no way to be free of the guilt that was eating him alive? Would he be forever be destined to only hold her soul within him like this? Was this all he would have left in the end? A dry sob slipped between his clenched teeth. The light touch of a hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality and with a move that defied his swiftest movements he drew his sword and with a snarl attacked the unfortunate intruder.

Yusuke barely blocked the blade swinging at his throat by knocking the sword from the grip of the wild eyed hiyoukai. There was no recognition in his dark claret eyes only fury. Now weaponless Hiei resorted to bare fists lashing out and striking any place that was unprotected. Yusuke stumbled back from the barrage of furious blows "Hiei what the hell! It's me Yusuke! Stop attacking me!" He dodged a fist aimed at his throat as he swung a fist to block another attack. Hiei was fighting in a blind rage his fists flying without mercy, smoking dangerously.

Yusuke flung himself forward as Hiei called up his 'fist of the mortal flame'. He had to stop this senseless fighting before Hiei killed someone accidently. "Hiei snap out of this!" he yelled as his fist connected with the Hiyoukai's solar plexus driving the air from his lungs and throwing him against the tree at his back. Hiei hesitated for a single moment before he rushed forward with another barrage of punches this time aided by his fist of the mortal flame.

Yusuke shook his head before delivering his own barrage of punches each connecting with what could have been crushing brutality if Yusuke had been trying to hurt him. "Hiei knock this crap off man!" Punch, block, punch stagger "I don't want to fight you!" Right straight to the jaw, dodge to the left. "I know you aren't the kind to give up," Three consecutive punches to the stomach and face, "so go talk to Mukuro she might know a way to get Kagome back!" His fist froze a few centimeters from Hiei's nose as he had gone completely still.

Hiei looked at Yusuke with confusion why was he all dusty and covered in quickly healing bruises and burns? He looked at himself and realized he looked no better his clothes were mussed and he too had bruises on much of his body. Only now could he hear Kagome shouting his name frantically, begging him to stop fighting.

His chest heaved as he breathed heavily trying to figure out why he had attacked Yusuke in the first place. His sword lying on the ground caught his eye and he frowned walking over to pick it up noticing out of the corner of his eye Yusuke tensing and dropping into a protective stance. "Relax Yusuke. I will not attack." His voice was rougher and deeper with emotion but he would not look at his friend. "Why did you come?"

Yusuke lowered his fists and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "for some reason hearing Kagome was the Shikon no Miko lit a fire under Koenma's royal ass and he practically dragged Kurama to the archives and vaults looking for any way to help you two. But in the mean time he sent me to send you to Mukuro. He said she might know some-" Hiei vanished "-thing."

Botan walked over to where Hiei had been sitting when they had arrived and bent over to pick something up that had caught her eye. She held her hand out to Yusuke opening her fingers carefully. There nestled in the palm of her hand was a hiroseki stone as black as night but as the light caught it; it shimmered with a metallic silver sheen. Yusuke looked at it and raised a hand to his forehead, "Shit."

'_Hiei, where are we going? Hiei answer me!' _Kagome called uselessly as he ignored her. With a sigh Kagome withdrew and moved back to where Hiei kept putting her at the very back of his mind and away from his own thoughts and emotions. As she pulled back and went silent Hiei had to suppress a momentary feeling of panic, biting his tongue to keep himself from calling for her for reassurance. Softly she began to sing a haunting melody with no words. Her revival became his driving force and the song she sang only pushed him harder.

Hiei didn't pause this time as he sprinted at top speed to where the barrier used to be, the distortion and the pseudo space didn't even make him slow down as he continued straight through. He was three days from Mukuro's territory and the terrain was harsh not to mention the heavy rain pelting his form. However it was only a minor irritation and he ran on ignoring his muscles aching and burning with how hard he pushed himself. If he continued at this rapid pace running straight through the night he would reach Mukuro by mid afternoon tomorrow. Provided he didn't stop to fight or was stopped for any reason.

Luck was with him and he was able to run without distraction and as the morning became afternoon the strange sun reaching its zenith he saw the mobile fortress coming closer. He was certain that even from the distance he was from the fortress that Mukuro knew he was there and why. That would save time. Without hesitation he barged inside and fairly flew down the hallways to Mukuro's quarters. He didn't pause even to knock before slamming the doors open.

Mukuro sat on the large white cushion that served both as a chair and her bed on occasion. Her hands were in front of her fingers interlocked, her eyes intent upon him. "I know the reason you are here Hiei but I want to know why."

"Why what," Hiei snapped.

"Why you think I should bring a Miko back from the dead."

"Her death was an accident it wasn't supposed to happen." Hiei said firmly his eyes locked on those of his former Lords. Though she was a woman she had ruled a greater part of five centuries as a king. Now she called herself a lord never a Lady.

"And," Mukuro asked her eyes delving into his.

He paused to be certain Kagome could not hear and then spoke low and quietly. "I love her, Mukuro, please."

Her eyes widened at the sight of her strong ruthless second pleading for the favor. She had not anticipated this reaction, hadn't wanted to ever see Hiei so broken. "I can restore her body Hiei but her soul-tied as she is to yours that is beyond my ability, but the Reikai king may be able to figure out the rest as your thoughts indicate. Follow me."

Mukuro led him down a set of stairs he knew well and in to her laboratory. Before him were the restoration tanks that Mukuro had used once before to bring himself back from the dead. "You have something of hers I assume." Mukuro asked flatly. "I need some blood or hair something with her DNA."

Hiei ripped off a section of his bandages on his left hand that Mukuro could see were blood stained. "Is this hers?" she asked to be certain.

"Yes she had been injured before I arrived." He pulled off his cloak and ripped out a patch of blood stained cloth from his shirt. "This is also hers." He paused as he saw three long blue black hairs clinging to his cloak and he removed them reverently.

Offering them silently Mukuro took them and dropped them in to a florescent green solution. The solution was designed to search out the blood and hair and destroy the rest. As they watched the solution began to glow shifting from green to red to light pink. Mukuro wordlessly carried the flask to an empty tank and poured it in. The tank was shielded from outside viewing by thick metal blinds. "In forty eight hours we will know if this worked Hiei. You should get some rest and something to eat. You are no help to me or her dead on your feet." She waited for him to begin walking out before she stopped him. "Does she know everything Hiei?"

"No."

"Tell her tonight. That is my price. I will ask her tomorrow."

"Fine." He snapped leaving quickly. He went first to his rooms and stripping mechanically he showered and donned clean clothes. By the time he finished there was a tray of hot food on his table and his ruined clothes were gone.

While he'd been otherwise occupied Kagome had been alternating between singing that haunting melody and crying softly. She could feel his pain as though it was her own and she wept for him and she wept for herself and the life that had been cut short. She wept for the plans that would never come to fruition and for the family and friends she'd left behind but mostly she wept for the relationship that felt as though it was withering away as she watched helpless to stop it. She had confessed her love and as she had feared he pushed her away.

'**Kagome,' **he called softly his "voice" quiet and filled with many emotions. She didn't reply but she moved closer to allow her presence to be felt further. It was enough and he closed his eyes allowing the Jagan to protect him as he slipped into a meditative state. He constructed an image of himself and drew her forward.

'**Kagome,'** he took a deep breath before he hung his head. He felt her arms enfold him as she held him to her breast and rested her head upon his. He could feel the wetness of tears against his cheek and he started to retreat he couldn't do this.

'_Hiei, please don't leave. I feel so lost and I'm frightened. I know I'm dead but how did I get here? Am I-' _she hesitated and took a shaky breath '_am I inside you? Is my soul inside your body with you?_ Her voice was soft and he could feel how uncertain she was. He could not lie to her but he could not look at her either.

'**You are dead Kagome, and it's my fault. I-I lost control of the dragon while I was trying to save you and your body was obliterated. It was only because I partially soul bonded you that your soul was not devoured by the combined energy too. But although I saved your soul I doomed it as well. I am trying to find a way to bring you back but-'**

'_But because of the soul bond it may not be possible?'_ His face fell in to his hands before he reached up to grab two fistfuls of his hair. His grief and guilt seemed almost tangible.

'**I'm s-sorry Kagome.'**

It took her a moment to realize that his shoulders were shaking and then another brief moment to realize with a shock that he was silently crying though no tears fell from his eyes save one. **'I failed you my sodalis vitae, forgive me.'** It was only with her he could mourn. It was only with her soul tenderly embracing his that he could cry the tears locked within him. **'Forgive me,' **he pleaded needing absolution for his sin, for his failure. Kagome closed her eyes embracing him with all the love she had.

'_I forgive you.'_ She did not try to tell him that it was not his fault for his honor lay on the line in his eyes and she would not sully it. Willingly and openly she offered him her forgiveness and her love though she knew it would never be enough in his eyes until she was physically returned to his arms. He would blame himself and she would be there within to forgive him as many times as it took for him to find peace.

Hiei's shoulders stopped shaking and he pulled away a little still unwilling to meet her eyes. He had one final thing to tell her before he would pull away and give them both time to mourn. The words felt heavy upon his heart but heavier upon his lips **'Kagome, I love you.'**

She gasped and like he had when she confessed, she broke and fell to her knees her face in her hands as she wept, sobbing bitterly as she shattered. He could not watch as she fell apart but he could not look away either and so he sat within himself as they each mourned the life they had lost and the life they might never have together. Slowly he drew her up into his arms and held her as she continued to cry. He could not promise that he would make things right for neither of them knew if it could be repaired. Even if her body was restored it would be a wasted effort if her soul could not be returned to it. But if there was a way Hiei would find it, that they both knew, though their hope was fragile. She felt him withdrawing and she frantically cried out reaching to hold on to him, _'please don't shut me out. Please Hiei don't push me away, I need you!'_

'**I can't shut you out, haven't you proven that?'** Hiei said quietly as he stood and helped her to her feet. He embraced her tightly though the action made the ache in his heart worsen and he wanted to recoil from the pain. He held her willing her form in him more substance so that he could at least feel her even if it was a phantom touch or caress. The form he conjured solidified enough that he could feel more than a faint echo of her presence and he desperately kissed her before the pain of loss became too much and he was forced to retreat before he did irreparable damage to his own heart and soul.

Kagome's presence was closer to his own and that at least gave him a minute amount of comfort and in turn comforted her if only a little. It was with a small fragile hope that Hiei finally lost his battle with sleep and he fell into a deep restorative hibernation state with the Jagan to watch over and protect him and her.

When he awoke it was to a rough shaking of his shoulder. Mukuro stood over him with a frown. "Hiei something has happened." Hiei jumped out of the bed and away from her not waiting to be shown the way He ran to the restoration room and to the tank the contained their fragile hopes. Cautiously he opened the heavy blind and nearly collapsed in shock. Normally restoring something took weeks or on occasion even months but as he blinked to clear his vision it didn't change. Kagome's restored body floated complete before his eyes. How long had he been asleep? Mukuro came up behind him and gestured to the tank.

"Look what you have done Hiei!" she sounded amazed and a little angry. He stepped closer to the tank and was startled when Kagome's eyes opened and her head rose. Her eyes were dead and lifeless because there was no soul within but she lived. Something was not quite right though, something was off. It took him a moment to see the difference but when he did he swallowed the lump in his throat. There was a streak of white hair on each side of her head it was thin but now that he looked it was obviously strikingly familiar.

"A drop of your DNA got mixed in Hiei. I don't even know what we have created. She might be human, she could be hanyou, and she could only have the small appearance difference, I have no way to tell. But however it happened she has been fully revived as much as I can do so take this abomination and get out of my sight."

The tank drained and opened slowly. Once fully open the physical form of Kagome stepped out looking around with expressionless features and lifeless eyes. Hiei picked up the sheet that had been left on the table when Mukuro had left; it was the last small kindness she would give the soulless creature till she could know more. With shaking hands Hiei wrapped the sheet around her body and secured it to make a rough dress. But as he dressed her he took time to look over her form noting with relief that it was Kagome down to the smallest scar.

'**Kagome look!'** he invited lending her the ability to see through his eyes.

'_It's me, but not me.' _She gasped. Nervously she looked closer at the figure of her own body before her_. 'This is eerie Hiei, it's like I am looking at a doll of myself. What is it." _

'**You. I had your body remade Kagome, now all that needs to happen is for Koenma to separate our souls and you will live once more.'**

'_I won't have to live off the souls of the dead right?' _she asked nervously all too aware of how this soulless Kagome reminded her of Kikyo.

'**Did you before?'**

'_No! I wouldn't do something so horrible.'_

'**This form is the same as before you died down to the last eyelash. She is you. Nothing altered save the fact your soul is not present.' **He did not mention the mistake made in the re-creation, the drop of his blood that had been added to her rebirth. He saw no need to make her further distrustful of her revived body. **'Our welcome here has ended so we must leave.'**

Hiei gently gathered Kagome's body in his arms and carried her to his rooms and there covered her the rest of the way with another sheet so that she was mostly hidden from curious eyes. Satisfied that she would not draw further attention he carried her out of the fortress and towards the barrier to the human world. It was a relief to hold her familiar weight in his arms and to breathe her scent again, the warmth of her skin and the steady pulse was soothing to his shaken heart.

Stopping to rest after a day of traveling Hiei found a quiet place that was hidden from sight and carefully laid down his precious cargo before sitting next to her. The soulless body reached out its hand to touch him, acting on some instinct, seemed to be searching for its soul. As the hands became more insistent Kagome lost her cool.

'_Hey Stop that!' _ She shouted at her body as she watched the –her hands slip beneath his shirt still searching. Hiei seemed unbothered. '_Knock that off!_' she ordered but the body could not hear her commands. Hiei feeling this was an opportunity to exact his revenge on Kagome going off on the mission that caused all this in the first place, began to embrace and caress the body in return. For good measure he even tenderly kissed the body's lips. It was even better than scolding her. Kagome got angry. _'I'm telling you keep your hands off of him, or I'll feed you to the dragon!'_

'**You will do no such thing, Kagome. Besides I just got you back. If it bothers you don't look.'**

'_Don't look?! That is like telling someone not to look while crossing a rotting old bridge over a high canyon, they look down on principle! Ugh you are practically having an affair with my body and I'm not in it! That's just gross and mean! I can't feel anything!'_ From his eyes Kagome watched the soulless body feeling oddly jealous of her ability to touch Hiei.

She was nervous of the thing even though Hiei said it was her, it just felt differently presence wise than Kagome had before. She had experienced this sensation before as Urasue had forced the soul from her body and she had had the unfortunate opportunity to sense her own body as it had called her soul back. There was something slightly off but not enough to worry her too much, still though it was creepy to have your soulless body look at you through another's eyes. Kagome shuddered pulling back so she could no longer see the thing. Hiei chuckled at her as she sulked he had no intention of carrying on anything with a soulless shell. He wanted Kagome as a whole. But it was satisfying to know that she was jealous even of her body over him.

Answering her unspoken request he stood up and prepared to continue their journey .Hiei carried her body as though it was delicate and in a way it was for it held the fragile hope of a nearly broken soul and heart of a powerful being. All his hope and dreams rested upon this living shell and the ability of the friends he relied upon to correct the wrong he had unintentionally caused when he lost control. Now he just had to believe that Koenma and Kurama would find a way to bring her soul out of him and into the body.

Exhausted Kurama swept a hand over his brow setting down the book he held. It was one of thousands he'd carefully scanned already. It had been five days already since the accident. And since that day he'd devoted all of his energy to finding something- anything to reverse the wrong. A worn and tattered tome caught his eyes and he carefully lifted it from the shelf. It had no title but dutifully he opened it and began to scan the pages then he stopped and a slow smile spread over his lips. "Koenma! I found it." he called jumping to his feet and walking quickly to where the king of the Reikai sat surrounded by stacks of discarded books he'd tossed around in his search.

Koenma leapt to his feet and seized the book from the kitsune's hand flipping through it before a frown creased his brow. "Did you read all of it?" he asked slowly. Kurama shook his head warily. Koenma flipped to a page somewhere in the middle of the book and began to read aloud:

"The separation of souls accidently contained in one vessel is a difficult and complex thing to correct. To begin there must be a place for each soul to go as the original vessel will likely be destroyed in the process. This however is not the case in the rare occurrence that the original vessel is youkai. In these rare occurrences it should be noted that the youkai will become mortal and has a tendency to retain the longevity of its former self. It is also noted that memory loss may occur with the youkai, therefore it is recommended that a complete rebirth be conducted in such instances and that the youkai soul be cleansed of all jyaki and placed in a prepared human body to be birthed as per the usual method.' We don't have time for that," he snapped searching the page and reading the next part silently, 'The damage to the secondary soul may also result in complete memory loss of the vessel and of any contact which may have occurred.' Following those words was a lengthy spell and the details of what needed to happen and how. He scanned it quickly before closing the book.

"If I understand what that said, Hiei will become human with youkai longevity and possibly no memories of being youkai, correct?"

"Hiei as we all know him could essentially die, yes." Koenma sighed quietly

Kurama sighed reaching for the book as he resigned himself to continuing the search for a way to return Kagome that would not cost Hiei everything. "He would never agree to that," he said as he shook his head wearily with a frown.

"Yes I would."

Kurama froze as the conviction in those three words left him reeling. He had been certain knowing Hiei as he did that he would never accept that option. He had been certain that Hiei would rather die a thousand deaths than to be made human to be weaker and to lose the power he'd fought so hard to obtain-he had been wrong. It was not something Kurama was used to being. Kurama spun on his heel to face the hiyoukai he'd thought he knew so well. Only to stare wide eyed at the figure in his arms. Her head was covered by a black silk sheet but it was impossible not to tell from how Hiei held her who it was. Koenma looked up and sighed again. "So Mukuro helped you after all then?"

"Yes, Kagome's body has been reconstructed how soon can we complete this?" Hiei asked harshly

"I'll need twenty four hours Hiei. You realize that once this is done it cannot be undone." Koenma hedged nervously. Hiei had a look of determination and resignation in his eyes that made him sad and respectful.

I don't care Koenma. Kagome will be alive that is all that matters." The hiyoukai stated his gaze flicking down to the precious figure in his arms.

"Even if she completely forgets everything about you, Hiei?" he asked. He had to be certain.

"Yes. It is a small price to pay for her life. Besides she was always better than I deserved Koenma." His head hung lower and his words carried all the grief and guilt he'd carried with him.

'_That isn't true Hiei! I don't want to forget you! Don't do this!'_ he ignored her plea as he nodded his head squaring his shoulders and meeting the king's eyes.

"I am certain Koenma. Even if my life is lost in the process I want her returned. Nothing else matters." He didn't hesitate as he evenly spoke his decision.

"Hiei, please consider again. There may be another way." Kurama urged trying to reason with his friend. Hiei had no idea what being human would mean.

"There is no other way, and you seem to have mistaken me for some heartless monster that would put his life above his soul-mates. You mock my honor and my vows to Kagome, Fox."

"No I just cannot believe I knew you so little. I thought that you would be horrified to become human. I thought-"

"I would gladly die or risk everything for her sake! You know nothing!"

"Even if that means losing your strength and power Hiei, your guilt is so bad that you would go that far?" Kurama questioned trying to understand this male called Hiei whom he had thought he knew better than anyone, who he would have willingly bet that he had. Who was this Hiei standing before him?

"I would go that far for her love!" Hiei yelled back, his voice echoed through the vault and Kurama took a step back, he had never seen Hiei act selflessly nor had he ever heard Hiei willingly admit a feeling.

Kagome within his mind fell silent as a sad smile curved her lips. She had never been loved so fiercely and now she was going to lose it once again but-_'it's alright, it will be okay Hiei. We can start over we can find each other again. You will try won't you?'_

'**I will find you again Kagome.'**

'_Then I agree to the terms. I too would risk it all for you, Hiei.'_

"Kagome agrees Koenma, let us prepare." Hiei stated following the Reikai king from the vault behind him Kurama fell to his knees as he silently trembled in confusion and disbelief.

The grief would come soon enough and he knew he would mourn the loss of his first best friend most keenly. Yusuke would mourn too but it was uncertain that Yusuke would ever know what was about to occur to the extent that he would. Even then he wasn't certain he would be permitted to be there when the ritual was conducted due to his own unique situation. Wordlessly Kurama got up and made his way out of the hall of judgment and back to the human world. His heart was heavy with the sorrow of one who knew he was helpless to stop the loss of a friend. On his way he ran into Yusuke and the look on his face was enough to cause the Mazoku to follow without a question knowing that when he was ready Kurama would tell him why.

Once again alone but for Kagome in his thoughts Hiei sat in a meditative pose and willed another spectral image of her to appear before him again within his mind. This farewell had no tears. These hours they had left together were bittersweet as they both held on to the hope that somehow, some way they would be together again no matter the cost.

"_What if something goes wrong, Hiei?"_ Kagome asked finally voicing the question neither wanted to face. _"What if we lose our memories and we-"_

'**Nothing will keep me from you Kagome**.**'** Hiei said clutching her ring carefully in his hand. Using his eyes once more Kagome looked at the familiar item.

'_My ring survived, Hiei?'_

'**Yes, I have had it with me; it is all that was left of you after I lost control. The flame has gone out.**'

'Can it be relit?'

'**No, the crystal was damaged. I swear, Kagome when we are reunited I will replace that crystal with another and the flame within that one will burn stronger than this one.'**

Kagome's voice turned sad as she knew that time was slipping away. _'Just promise me that, no matter what the both of us forget about each other, you will never throw away my ring. Keep it next to your heart always Hiei. I know that right now the idea is absurd to you but if you forget me this ring; this symbol of our love may have no more meaning to you. So promise me that you won't. That way no matter what you will have a part of our love and our promise with you. You can give it back to me when we are reunited Hiei. Bring my heart back to me then. My heart belongs to you Hiei, now and forever I will never give it to anyone else no matter what happens. My heart will burn for you and no other, we are one.' _

She vanished from his mind's eye her soul exhausted from the strain Hiei forced on her to take a shadow form. Hiei was now alone with his thoughts. "Likewise Kagome, my heart was yours the moment I saw you I just didn't know it. I promise you Kagome and when I return your ring it will be only the beginning of the life we will share." He said solemnly. He removed his mother's hiroseki stone and placed her ring on the chain concealing them in a hidden pocket within his clothes. He had no reason other than he did not want to lose them if the worst should happen. The next morning approached with agonizingly slow minutes and contrarily swiftly flying hours.

Candles adorned the wall sconces lining the room and casting strange shadows on the stone pillars. Around the room there were protection symbols carved into the stone. They were in the basement of the Hall of Judgment deeper than any non member of the royal family had ever been. Koenma, Hiei and the soulless form of Kagome's revived body stood in the heart of the Reikai at the very center of all the power. It was the only place that this particular ritual could be conducted properly and without great risk to the souls that would be handled. The heart also contained the highest concentration of protective seals.

Within the room the ceilings were vaulted and centered in the middle, was an enchantment circle with four inner rings and a triangular shape with the points extending beyond the circles inscribed with runes and symbols to heighten the power harnessed in the center. Two intricately carved marble platforms of white on the right side and black on the left sat inside the largest ring; where a pillow had been placed at one end of each for comfort. Behind the platforms and straight back from the center was a stone table of sorts upon which rested the items necessary for the ritual. Two glass goblets sat next to a carefully prepared potion in a blue glass container and another in a white.

The potion for the ritual had been almost too easy to create, now that he knew what it was he needed. Ironically he'd already had the base potion made as he used it frequently to create his ferry girls. The rest was just a small alteration to the mix and an added ingredient or two. He had laughed at the irony then but now his face was somber and focused. Carefully he poured the potion from the white container in to one of the goblets.

Koenma walked forward and gestured to the first platform "Place Kagome's new body here on this white marble platform and prick her finger and add a drop to this potion." Hiei did not reply with words instead laid Kagome's body where Koenma had indicated before he frowned in concentration as he took the ceremonial dagger and lightly pricked the finger Koenma indicated then squeezed it lightly to draw a drop of blood. The drop vanished quickly in to the cloudy silver liquid. Carefully Hiei held the goblet to her lips as she drank.

"Make certain she drinks it all." Koenma stated as Hiei tipped the glass to drain the last drops into her mouth. Satisfied she had taken it all he laid her back on the white platform but before turning away he kissed her tenderly and with moderate passion as a gentle farewell.

Koenma looked away taking a breath to keep his focus. "Hiei you need to lie on the black marble platform beside her, but before you do here is the potion you will need to drink adding a drop of your blood as you did before but this time you need to also flare your energy lightly as the drop falls. Then you must drink it all, Hiei no matter how strangely it makes you feel. And you will feel strange, most likely dizzy and disoriented but once this procedure has started it must be completed no matter what. Are you prepared?"

In answer he pricked his finger and flared his energy causing the potion to hiss lightly before it turned black and then an ashen grayish purple he then seized the potion from Koenma's hand and placing it to his lips began to drink. As he drank it was as though his limbs were slowly turning to lead and he could not lift them or rather he was losing the strength to lift them. His head began to swim and the room seemed to sway. Through strength of will alone he drained the potion and the goblet slipped from his numb fingers to crash on the floor. Unnoticed the last drop fell from the broken edge and splashed to the stones, hissing softly as the drop coated a rune.

Hiei struggled to remain sitting up and felt cool hands ease him back onto the marble platform. "Sleep Hiei and be reborn. When you wake it will be with a new life and name, but those of us who are your friends will always be watching out for you." He closed his eyes for a moment before raising them above the form of his friend and Kagome's soon to be body. With a deep breath he began:

"Elemental being of fire and of ice let go thy power and take a mortal form."

Hiei's body began to glow with a bloody red and black light before it faded gradually to soft white as it faded his features began to change. His hair fell limp and the fangs receded to those of normal human teeth. His trimmed claws lost their razor edge.

Let life and time renew thy strength."

Koenma paused for a moment considering his next words. If spoken a certain way the love a couple held for each other could either be strengthened or extinguished. Grief made his lips form the words even as his heart panged at him for the betrayal of trust.

"Thy love before was now for naught, let thy lover be forgot.

Let the heart once broken now to mend and live for thy self my once dear friend.

Your past name and self you now forsake and to another thou shall wake.

Hence forth your name shall be: Takeo Yukishima.

Sleep now deep and dreamless

Be thou reborn."

Koenma's voice intoned on creating a past lifetime of memories that when Hiei woke would be as real to him as breathing. When he finished speaking he lightly touched Hiei's forehead as he chanted the final seals into place sealing away forever the Jagan and the dragon within Hiei's body. At his feet the floor lit with different colors as power rose up in a wave to envelop Hiei's body completing the transformation.

As the glow died away Koenma sighed as he un-bandaged Hiei's right arm. He would have no use for the wards woven in them. He did the same with the white bandana Hiei had used to seal the Jagan. He paused as he distinctly felt the Jagan was still awake though now within Hiei. Its power had faded somewhat but Koenma didn't doubt for an instant that it was not still capable of horrendous strength. In human terms it would make Hiei/Takeo a very powerful physic. He frowned knowing that what he could do to alter that power he had done. Now he would just have to make certain that he was trained properly.

He turned to the still soulless body of Kagome and raised his hands above her chest making her glow with golden light as he had for Yusuke so long ago but he had to grit his teeth to maintain focus as his temper flared at the very sight of her. His temper returned to calm as he refocused on the ceremony. Once their souls had been separated then he could be rid of her. For an instant a sickly purple light twisted through his aura before turning blue-white once more. With another deep breath to clear his mind he spoke:

"Oh, Goddess Amaterasu, mother of all

Grant thy mercy upon she who is before thee.

Let thy guidance return once more the soul to this servant of the gods."

He didn't have to think twice about removing Hiei from her memory

"Let memory of this vessel be erased from her mind and heart.

Oh, Kami of earth and elementals I call thy power to my hands to right the wrong,

This vessel overflows with a soul not its own return it to its rightful place".

He placed one hand upon Hiei's chest while the other continued to stay above Kagome's flesh and blood form.

"Oh, living flesh and beating heart accept the soul which from thee was torn ne'er to part.

Sever now this bond of flesh that ties the Miko's soul within."

He stepped back as her body pulsed calling the soul back to its self as it had long ago. Hiei's body began to glow once more before a pillar of white light rose up out of it and circled the room once before plunging almost violently down and into the prepared vessel. Several more orbs of white entered her body rapidly.

Koenma watched in morbid fascination as he noticed that Hiei and Kagome's souls were still connected to each other. He had not severed the bond or separated their souls; he had only placed their connected souls within two bodies. He had betrayed Hiei's trust for nothing. Finally her soul settled within her new body, Kagome drew a deep breath into her lungs once again.

Her blue eyes fluttered open and her gaze landed upon Hiei one last time before her heavy lids fell closed once more never to remember the past four months. To her she would be waking from a long slumber after returning from the past. Her journey now over for good and her family eager to see her again now that she'd woken from her unconscious state. Her breath hissed out a whispered "Hiei," before sleep took her thoughts and stole away her memory…

Koenma wiped his brow and sighed looking over the two sleeping side by side. The ritual was finished and he was exhausted both mind and heart. He frowned at Kagome, he could not deny the anger he felt at her for nearly breaking his most unlikely friend with love. Hiei would never have ended up now a human when he was once a legendary youkai. He never would chosen this path if it were not for _her. _He could do nothing about the connection they had with their souls but he could try to give Hiei a chance at a normal long life without her. If they never met again, if he could find a way for Hiei never to meet her again then he would never have to see him broken like that again.

He rubbed his neck thoughtfully as he began to consider how to keep them apart. He could lock the girl up in the Reikai for eternity, just leave her down here in the heart and create a sleeping tonic that would make her unaware of anything at all. But if the other two discovered what he had done-no it was too risky to keep her here. Damn. He couldn't kill her again now that the souls were connected or Hiei would go insane though he wouldn't understand why. He could turn her into another grim reaper to do his bidding. That spell allowed him to completely erase the mind and heart of the ones chosen. It was tempting but then he'd have to look at her, talk to her and deal with her for eternity and that would be hell for him. No, that was not an option.

Forming his cloud big enough to carry the two, he returned to his office where he laid Hiei on the couch and the woman on the floor. She didn't deserve even that small courtesy from him. She'd nearly killed Hiei and he didn't have to be nice to her, besides she wouldn't remember it any way.

"That's rather unlike you, Koenma. Do you know what Hiei would do if he saw her like that? What I should do to you for treating my Kagome like that? I swear if there is even a scratch on her I will burn you to cinders"

Koenma jumped at the sound of the voice, glancing around frantically to find the source, the copper haired male was leaning against the wall watching Koenma closely. Koenma swallowed at the blue wisp of flame dancing upon his fingers. The current King of Thieves was unpredictable at best. After being trained by Yoko Kurama Koenma would have been shocked if he were any less. It had only been recently that this particular kitsune had become a friend of his and it was still a shaky friendship even at the best of times.

He did not doubt the kitsune would do just as he said as he hurriedly formed his cloud again under the sleeping woman. Why were all his friends either currently on the Reikai's most wanted list or formerly on it? It made him think he seriously needed to evaluate himself –another time. Right now he had an angry kitsune to appease. If dealing with Kurama had taught him one thing, it was that he would have to tread very carefully.

"Did you say 'your" Kagome, Shippo? Oh, that's right you told me that you loved her didn't you." He asked a plan forming in his mind. "You know I believe we have a common goal, Shippo. You want Kagome and I want Hiei to be free of her. What do you say? You get the woman you love and I get to keep our friend whole. That is of course if you think you can get her to love you." He threw down the challenge with a casual flick of his hand though his heart was pounding with fear. Shippo stalked forward and slamming his hands on the mahogany desk.

"My Kagome did love me, but Hiei marked her before I could place my claim! He marked her against her will. He hurt her like Inuyasha almost did! I will never forgive either of them for it!" Shippo growled turning to gather Kagome to his chest. "Hiei was my friend but in this situation my enemy as well. I want Kagome happy. I will not do anything to hurt her Koenma. If she is still in love with Hiei she isn't going to want me."

"Shippo, Shippo, I erased her memories of Hiei. Do you honestly think after how badly she hurt him I would let her keep even that! I took it one step further and erased his memories of her as well. If you can win her love, and keep her happy as you claim, then I'll make sure Hiei is no longer in the picture."

Koenma tapped his chin thoughtfully "I'll make him my new spirit detective so that I can give him assignments to lessen the chance of them meeting. I have someone who will train him outside of Sarayashiki City. You just have to keep her away from there and from meeting Yusuke. Since it happened once before you will have to intercept her as she will be drawn to return to the place her heart knows. Her last actual memories are of leaving the Sengoku Jidai, so use it well. Take this tonic to the Higurashi shrine and slip it in some tea it will alter her family's memories as well." Koenma said pulling a small blue flask from his desk drawer. Shippo walked over and took the flask from Koenma. His cold teal eyes boring in to the dark golden brown of the young king, he smiled.

"I believe we have a deal." He said quietly.

***Takeo- violent warrior**

**Yukishima- (from) ice island**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story. The characters belong to their respective owners: Rumiko Takahashi who owns Inuyasha and Yoshihiro Togashi who owns Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not make any moneys from this story.

This story was written as a sequel to Fading to Black. Enjoy!

_Kagome's thoughts _

'Other thoughts'

'**Hiei's thoughts'**

*Kurama's thoughts*

**Chapter 2**

Eyes opening slowly, Kagome was disoriented for a moment at the plaster ceiling and the soft sunlight spilling through pink curtains. She closed her eyes again with a sigh snuggling down into her blankets. Home, she was finally home. Her heart hurt when she thought of the past and the friends she'd left behind but she was not going to regret her decision to leave. Roughly she pushed her thoughts away before _he _could intrude. She had thought of that dog eared jerk for the last time. He had broken her heart for the last time and she shed her last tear for him before she tripped and fell down the well- that's right the well, how could she have forgotten? She rubbed her head where she remembered there being pain only to find none. No bandages and no bump met her fingers.

She sat up quickly looking around her room, how long had she been sleeping? Carefully she shifted her weight and swung her legs over the side of the bed and carefully stood up. She stretched before glancing at the calendar, someone had been marking off days and she smiled softly before a frown tugged her lips. She had left the feudal era in March and the calendar said July. Six months sleeping how was that possible? Her muscles should have been weaker and achy from disuse but she felt fine, a little sticky from sweat maybe but nothing more. She ran her fingers through her hair and grimaced at the sticky gross feeling strands. "yuck," she complained as she walked to her dresser. Grabbing up some clean clothes and her towel Kagome made a beeline for the bathroom and the bathtub, as the water ran Kagome considered her situation.

One: she had been asleep for six months improbable but fact. Two: she was still in the same room which over looked the well that now held bitter memories; a fact she planned on changing the sooner the better. Three: her family was probably worried sick if she had been sleeping this whole time and four: her stomach was growling. Okay one and three would be remedied shortly as her family was liable to come bursting in at any moment and four would be taken care of after she had reassured them she was fine. Problem two would have to wait a little longer.

With a sigh Kagome unplugged the tub and turned on the shower. Her leisurely soak would have to be postponed. However she was still going to get clean. She showered quickly taking time to wash her hair thoroughly, which had grown longer since she had last seen it, before climbing out and drying off. As she dried her hair she glanced into the mirror and frowned. Where had these white streaks come from? She looked closer at herself noticing subtle changes no one else would see; her fingernails were a slightly longer and a little sharper, her eye teeth seemed to have just a little more point. Confused she looked over the rest of her body that she could. All the scars were still there. Lightly she flared her aura testing for any changes and when she found nothing different she finished drying her hair. "Huh, that's strange," she muttered. With a shrug she pulled on plain blue jeans and a purple and white tank top. It was modest and simple, but best of all it would keep her cool in the heat of the day. She had just finished pulling her clothes on when she heard the first tentative knock.

"Kagome dear is that you?" her mother's worried voice called through the door.

"Yes Mom, I just finished, I'll be right out." Kagome called back as she hung up her towel and gathered her pajamas into the hamper.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door and smiled warmly at her family who were gathered at the door as she had expected. Tears gathered in her eyes. For some reason she felt like she had not seen them forever. Eagerly she wrapped her arms around them one at a time. "I'm in this time to stay Mom." She cried softly as her mother wrapped her in her embrace. "It's finally all over." Her mother's embrace was soothing but Kagome noticed she felt thinner and there were lines in her mother's face she hadn't noticed before. Her mother had been aged by the worry of her uncertain future in the past.

Now that she really looked, her whole family looked haggard and worn out. In all of their eyes there was a hesitance and a soul deep weariness. What had she done to her family? How could she have been so heedless of the hurt, anxiety and worry she had caused them? This past five years must have been hell for them and she had been so lost in her quest and then in her misery when the well closed for three years while they waited for the day she would go back to the Sengoku Jidai, knowing that they might have been seeing her for the last time even as she bid them a careless farewell and leapt into the unknown.

Then to find her unconscious in the bottom of the well as they must have- What had she done!? _'I'm so sorry, Mom, Souta Gramps! I'm so sorry I worried you all so much!'_ she thought before fear struck her heart, Not only had she worried them but she had so carelessly put them all in danger! They were still in danger as long as she remained here. She had made many youkai enemies in the past and youkai memories were long. She would do what she could for them now, though they might never forgive her for it.

"I'm moving out," Kagome announced abruptly over breakfast. Pausing to finish her breakfast before continuing, "I love you all so much but being here is-"

"We understand Kagome. We knew that this day would be coming when you returned and Inuyasha did not come looking for you. Though finding you unconscious in the bottom of the well was not how we expected you to return." Her mother scolded gently. Kagome sighed hanging her head. It was unspoken but she could hear the relief in her mother's voice. She dared a look at her brother and her grandfather and nearly cried at the almost obvious weight leaving their shoulders before Gramps raised his news paper.

"I found you, Kagome; we thought you were dead at first." Souta added his voice cracking a little from puberty and the emotions he tried to hide.

"Sorry, that's not how I wanted to return either." Somehow hearing Inuyasha's name hadn't bothered her as much as it should have. She frowned, waiting for that pain in her heart or the anger she had felt before but it didn't come. There was an ache but it was like something was missing more than something hurting. She wasn't in denial she knew what had happened but the pain was gone. The lack of feeling confused her. Silently she finished her breakfast and gathered all the dishes eager to get away from the family she had hurt and the confusing emotions.

"Humph." Gramps huffed behind his news paper. He did not want anyone to see the tears of relief he could not contain. It wasn't that he wanted Kagome to move out because he didn't love her, but because he had seen his family crumbling under the weight of her destiny. They could love her best at a distance.

"Kagome why don't I do the dishes and you can do whatever it is you have planned for the day. Though I recommend you take it easy, you just woke up from a four month sleep but you act like nothing happened. I trust that you know yourself best but please don't push yourself too hard."

"I won't Mom, you don't have to worry about me, and I am fine now, alright?"

Her mother walked over and put her arms around her daughter. "When did you become such a strong woman Kagome? I feel as though I have missed out on seeing you grow and mature, sweetheart. I worried about you while you were gone."

"I know, I'm sorry Mom," Kagome said softly.

"Never mind dear, go find your destiny. I'll start packing your things."

"You don't need to do that! I can-"she stopped her argument with a sigh, "thanks Mom".

"Of course that is what mother's are for. But you know that this means you have to find a nice young man and give me grandchildren."

"Mom," Kagome complained her face red "I don't even have a boyfriend!" Seeing the look on his mother's face Souta beat a hasty retreat he did have a girlfriend, but he wasn't telling her that! Seeing him slip out Kagome followed pausing only briefly to grab her yellow purse and shoes.

"Souta, wait up," Kagome called racing after him. He stopped standing silently in front of the tree. The Goshinkobu stood proudly its branches out stretched in a loving embrace over the shrine. Kagome smiled as the peace of the tree washed over her, soothing her worries and her doubts. "I missed this tree," she sighed.

"Kagome," Souta began looking up at the tree, "You can't do that again to Mom. You have no idea what it did to her when we found you. She was so angry at the Kami; I've never seen her like that before. Now that your quest is over you need to live a normal life for her. You can't give her anymore sleepless nights wondering if you are alive or dead. Her heart can't take it, and I won't let you hurt her anymore." He turned to look at his older sister with a frown. "I love you sis but I have to protect our family."

Protecting someone she knew all about that. Kagome sighed stepping up and lovingly ruffling his hair, "I promise Souta. I won't worry you any more okay?"

His sable eyes widened as he blushed at being caught in his white lie. Their mother hadn't been anything but sadly optimistic that Kagome would be fine and that she was happy she lived. It was he who had been angry and his heart he wished to protect. Their mother's faith had never wavered but his had been shaken to the core. His sister had always meant everything to him, she was his biggest pride and his deepest worry. During her time travels she was his heroine. He looked up to her even as he struggled to watch over her. "Just remember that any guy who wants to date you has to pass my approval first."

"You got it Souta!" she checked her watch with a sigh, "You are going to be late, come on I'll go with you to the station. I sure don't miss these exam schools. Where are you applying for school?" she asked as he fell in to step beside her.

"Meiou High," he responded thoughtfully.

"You sure aim your goals high don't you, Souta? Isn't that one of the best High schools in Mushiiori?"

"Yep, although technically it's on the border of Mushiiori and Sarayashiki in the higher district, but it's the best. Hitomi is going there and well, she wants me there too so I said I would," he said firmly with a smile.

"Hitomi? Didn't she move a couple years ago?" Kagome questioned silently puzzled by the thrill that raced through her hearing the names of that one city.

"Yeah but we never lost contact. I went to visit her last week," he said with a blush. Kagome smiled as she glanced over at the brother who was nearly an inch taller than she and he was only fifteen. Already she could see the man he was becoming and it made her happy.

"You sure have grown up fast Souta. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you."

"You are now so just keep your promise." Souta said before he sprinted off to catch his train before it left.

Kagome sighed before she glanced at a list of destinations next to the ticket window. Mentally she checked each place she had visited off in her head before her eyes caught on one name: Sarayashiki City. A shiver ran up her spine again and she immediately reached in her bag for the required amount. Her ticket in hand Kagome made her way to the proper platform and sat down to wait the twenty minutes for her train.

Her heart was pounding and she had no idea why. When she had seen the name Sarayashiki City on the list she had to go there. Something inside was calling her there. After the experiences in the Sengoku Jidai she had learned to listen to her inner guide though more often than not it got her into trouble, but it had gotten her out of trouble too. Her palms were sweaty and her hands shaking as she boarded the train and found a seat. Her eyes were glued to the window as the train took her away from Tokyo.

A frown turned his lips down as he glared at the white clouds floating innocently across the sky. His mind echoed with the words Koenma had said the day before. Kagome had been resurrected and he had taken her back home and told them Hiei had left her. They had given him tea as expected and it had been simple to add the memory tonic to it without them knowing. He'd then gathered up his sleeping family to be one at a time and put them to bed. Kagome last so he could hold her a little longer. It had been a relief to feel her breathing.

He growled as he sat up, his auburn hair falling over his shoulder. He was still angry Kagome had died in the first place! She wouldn't have died if she had been with him, he wouldn't have kept her on a leash like a pet. Kagome needed to be free to explore the world. If Hiei would have taken her to new places to see the fantastic sights, she wouldn't have gone on that mission with Yusuke! Her death was all Hiei's fault. Hiei was the one who hadn't protected her properly. Hiei was the one who should have died not sweet Kagome. Giving her to Hiei had been a mistake and now he had the chance to fix it.

The rebirth had cost them both their memories, courtesy of Koenma, and that meant they didn't remember meeting each other at all. It also meant she didn't remember Yusuke, Kurama or even that she had reconnected with him. But that was alright, he still had a chance with her since dying had canceled the mating bond. Shippo stood and brushed off his jeans straitening his white t-shirt and the green plaid button up shirt he had over it. He had a date with his second chance and he wasn't going to miss it.

If Koenma knew Kagome as well as he thought he did, she would be returning here to Sarayashiki City. All he had to do was intercept her before reaching Yusuke's stand. He made his way to the train station prepared for a lengthy wait whether days or weeks he knew she would return if he just waited. If not he knew where she was and he would go to her.

Sitting down at a café across from the entrance and exit of the station he ordered a cup of coffee and tapped his claws impatiently. He could go to Tokyo and "run in to her" at her shrine but then it might seem too coincidental. He had one shot at this and he was not going to mess it up. The bell jingled and he glanced up only to take a double look, Kagome was ordering a soda at the counter.

She looked almost the same as the last day he'd seen her, except – he frowned at the small white streaks in her bangs and the slight change in her height, she was shorter not by much but enough to notice. Her hair was longer and her stance was casual yet confident very unlike the timid stance she had come to have in the Sengoku Jidai. Those things he hadn't noticed before in the Reikai. He flexed his aura to brush hers and was pleased when she froze and looked around cautiously. Her eyes caught his and he gave her a saucy wink. She frowned thoughtfully before her eyes widened she blinked and then blinked again. He smiled at her and waited to hear it- his name on her lips.

"Sh-Shippo?"

He stood up and walked over and pulling her into his arms. "Hi Kagome, been a while huh." She blushed at the public display but hugged him back.

"For you it's been longer," she sniffed as tears of joy she couldn't contain slipped down her cheeks. He hadn't forgotten after so long! She smiled and then laughed shyly. "You look good Shippo." She said quietly as he took her hand leading her over to his table. Kagome sat on the bench next to Shippo in his human illusion. He looked like a model or something along those lines with long auburn hair, flawless skin and eyes that were the exotic teal she remembered. She poked his ribs. "You look too beautiful, Shippo. You should tone it down a little, "she whispered. He raised his eyebrow as a blush crept over his cheeks. Even though she'd said the exact words before it still made him happy.

"This is just how I look Kagome; the only illusion is missing the ears and tail." He smiled at her reaction and pulled her closer to his side the words flowed smoothly from his lips. Knowing exactly what to say this time and what her responses would be, made this as simple as breathing for the current king of thieves. "It makes me happy that you think I'm beautiful, though I would have preferred something like "sexy" Ka go me." He practically purred in her ear. She shivered and he smirked showing one fang. "You know I was afraid that you would still see me as a kid if we met here in your time even though I am clearly in my prime."

"I never really saw you as a kid Shippo; I always knew you were older because Sango chastised me for acting like you were a little kid when you were actually what- sixty?" Kagome teased lightly poking his shoulder.

"Seventy-five," he said rubbing his neck sheepishly "but because I hadn't reached my hundred years I _was_ a kid by youkai standards, I'm not now though." His eyes stared into hers intensely.

"You look fantastic, a definite sight for sore eyes. I've missed you Kagome. What brings you to my humble city?" he asked.

"Honestly, I'm planning to move out of my family's shrine. I've been there too long which puts my family in danger and seeing the well- so I'll need a job and a place to live, but-"

"You don't need to continue I understand, Kagome. As it so happens I have a place. I maintain an apartment for use as my "human" disguise; I'm a model for an obscure magazine. It pays the bills but leaves me often longing for a den in the forest, so if you would like you can have it all expense paid." He raised his hand and snapped to the waiter who brought over a menu. "Have you had lunch, Kagome? This place has really good sandwiches." Shippo said nonchalantly.

Kagome was floored by the offer but-"Shippo I can't-"

"Can't move in or can't eat lunch with me?" He asked carefully. Had Koenma failed to erase Hiei completely from her mind?

"Move in, I'd love to have lunch with you." She gaped before chuckling to brush off her shock.

"Good I was worried for a sec. So why can't you move in?" His smile was natural as he looked at her, she hadn't changed at all.

Kagome glanced over the menu as she thought. "Well because it's too much. I don't want to be a bother and-"

"And-"he prompted when she paused. It was so cute that she was still the same self sacrificing girl who he'd loved before and now. She still thought so little of herself though and that had to change. He knew what she was going to say or at least had an idea-

"And you have a life Shippo; I can't just pop back in it and expect there is a place for me. It's been over five-hundred years." She said softly knowing he would hear.

Shippo sighed before turning to her fully; she just wasn't going to get it if he wasn't clear. He had nothing to lose since he was certain she had never been full swept off her feet with romance. The best part was nothing he was going to say was a lie he just had to be completely honest. "That is a very long time- to love one woman."

"Yes it is." Kagome sighed before sitting up straight and looking at him, "What?"

"I thought of her every day, waiting for her to come back, loving her unconditionally." His teal eyes locked with hers and Kagome sighed sadly knowing well the ache and longing of lost love.

"Oh Shippo, she'll come back one day. You are too great a guy to ignore for long."

"Oh she already came back." His lips curved into a tender smile as he brushed her hair from her cheek.

"Really, that is wonderful." Kagome said softly. "Will I get to meet her?"

"I suspect you know her very well."

"I do, from where?"

"You know who she is."

Kagome gasped softly as Shippo bent his head to lightly kiss her lips, pulling back to give her time to retreat if she wished before closing the distance to kiss her fully her eye lids fluttering closed. Her mind spun with mostly incoherent thoughts but one: _Shippo is kissing me! Ooh wow! So this is a real kiss…I don't think I was ever kissed before. This is-'_It lasted only a moment but it sent Kagome reeling.

She would have rolled her eyes and shrugged it off it had been anyone else, but she was too shocked by his confession she could only stare at him in amazement, his words though a little corny were the most romantic thing any one had ever said to her. Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked into his warm teal eyes. The kitsune she'd known and adored so long ago was now the male in front of her and it was clear from his words that inside he was the same, but on the outside-

"I've loved you since the first time you scolded me for stealing your shards, Kagome."

"Loved-"she echoed her eyes still closed as he whispered against her lips. Could this be true? Shippo whom she loved as a friend so dearly, was confessing his love for her? Did that mean he wanted her? That he actually wanted her as more than a friend but as a lover?

"Yes Kagome, Kimi wo aishiteriu*. Will you let me date you?" he waited with baited breath as she continued to keep her eyes closed though she spoke. He had no idea what thoughts were going through her head. Though the way her lips stayed a hairsbreadth away from his made his breath quicken and he struggled with himself not to grab her and kiss her senseless.

"'Kay," she murmured lazily as he kissed her lightly again. She didn't have to think about it long. Shippo loved her and would treat her well. She loved him as her dear friend and they could build on that. It was more than she'd ever hoped for! Shippo dating her! Her eyes opened to see him smiling at her with a slightly worrisome smirk.

He pulled back to stand and pull her up with him, as her boyfriend he planned to make her head spin with the gifts he would give her, starting right now. His Kagome deserved the best and he fully planned that she would have everything her heart desired and then some.

She blinked as he pulled her up,"Aren't we having lunch here?" she asked grabbing her purse as an afterthought. Shippo had a suspicious light of mischief in his eyes that made Kagome both worry and slightly giddy with anticipation. What had she gotten herself into?

"Nope, I have a better place in mind." Shippo said with a laugh at her perplexed look. "I'm going to spoil you rotten so you better resign yourself now, Kagome." He pulled out a cell phone and pressed a button. "Prepare me a table at the back, ten minutes."

He led her around the back of the café and she froze at the sight of a black sleek motorcycle painted with intensely blue flames like his foxfire. "I've never ridden on a motorcycle." She whispered eagerly as he mounted the seat and held out his hand. Casting a glance at her he grabbed a helmet and held it out. When she didn't take it he sighed.

"Don't trust me?" he asked. She laughed as she seized the helmet and put it on. Awkwardly she climbed on behind him.

"I trust you Shippo."

'You shouldn't Kagome.' He thought even as he smiled back at her, her words making his heart ache. He shook his head lightly, covering the movement by slamming his foot down and making the engine roar to life. Kagome gasped as he tightened her grip on his waist with one hand before the bike shot forward like smooth silk and power. He drove it expertly with his quick reflexes and speed he maneuvered it with an ease that took her breath away. She laughed out as they left the city behind them and headed out towards the beach.

He drove them out to an onsen resort where one of his favorite restaurants was located and after he parked his bike he ginned as he carefully got off and helped her down. "This place has some great food but it has the best sushi, but if you are not in the mood they do offer an excellent oden."

"You remember my favorite foods, Shippo?"

"I remember everything about you Kagome. I know your favorite colors are pink and yellow. I know you love sushi and oden especially you mother's recipe. I know you love to cook especially for those you care about and I know you adore long soaks in a hot bubble bath with sakura scented bubbles. I know you love to read and you hate math even though you are good at it. I know _you_ Kagome. I know you give fully of yourself thinking of everyone but you, I know you genuinely care for your family and friends, I know that you long to be needed and wanted and loved for just being you, Kagome."

He wiped a tear away from her cheek carefully with his knuckle. "Don't cry Kagome, I didn't mean to make you do that."

"I know Shippo, I just- I'm overwhelmed I had no idea you loved me so much, knew me so well. I'm just so surprised."

"You shouldn't be, Kagome. You always deserved better and now I'm going to treat you the way you should be treated. I'm going to take you places you've only dreamed of, the sky's the limit Kagome, but first we are going to eat."

"You don't need to do anything special for me, Shippo."

I know I don't _need_ to but I want to and I'm going to anyway." He smirked taking her hand and leading her into the hotel resort.

After they had eaten Shippo led her to the spa and silenced her objections with a kiss while he purchased the largest package for her to be pampered then he left her in the capable hands of the specialists while he went to make a few phone calls.

Three hours later Kagome emerged from the spa: primped, pampered, exfoliated, massaged and manicured. Once she had resolved to enjoy it she had. It was nice being spoiled once in a while. Though the look on Shippo's face told her that she better accept that once in a while would be more often than not, now.

Shippo grinned; her radiant smile was all the thanks he needed as he looked her over and noticed the healthy glow of her skin and the lightness of her steps. He had been a little worried that he'd over done it a little with the spa and that he would have to back off a lot with the pampering so he wouldn't make her uncomfortable, but that smile told him she was happy with his choice. Though he knew better than to do more than this in one day, he would have to go slowly till she eagerly asked for the adventures he had planned. For now he would let her lead a little.

"What should we do next Kagome?"

She checked her watch. "We should go to Tokyo station. If you are going to date me I have a promise to keep."

"A promise to whom?" Shippo asked with a small frown.

"My brother," Kagome said solemnly.

Shippo smiled feeling relieved, "then we should not make him wait." He said offering his hand to her as they walked in the direction of his motorcycle. This time Kagome confidently slid on behind him her arms winding around his waist snugly on her own as he released the brake. He held her hand with his as they traveled swiftly down the road. He bypassed Sarayashiki City altogether heading straight for Tokyo.

Souta Higurashi sat on the train heading back from a day of classes at the prep school. He yawned and stretched a bit to work the kink out of his back. He picked up the pencil from where he set it on top of his bag and carefully replaced it inside with the notebook he'd been writing a letter on. It wasn't a letter to his girlfriend this time though. No, it was a letter to Kagome. He never planned on giving it to her for it was far too harsh a letter, but it made him feel better to write it and pour out his thoughts and heart on paper. They were coming up to his stop so he would have to stop writing for now. He sighed as he closed his bag and ruffled his black hair.

The train slowed and he stood up holding his bag over one shoulder. He shook off the worry and the gloom as he stepped off the train and looked around. The way out of the station was packed with busy people going to and fro. He tightened his grip on his bag as he started forward. Passing the gated exit he frowned. Someone had called his name. Carefully he moved out of the way to look around again.

-outa!

An arm raised above a midnight colored head of hair and a tall copper haired male waving to him beside her made him pause. "Souta! Over here!"

He navigated his way over and stopped. He wasn't expecting Kagome and he definitely wasn't expecting the guy next to her holding her hand like he had the right. Souta frowned as he dropped his arm to his side. "What do you think you are doing with my sister?" he said flatly.

The face of the copper haired male split in to a grin exposing fangs to Souta's view and then deep laughter followed as he chuckled jovially "Holding her hand kid."

"Shippo, stop that," Kagome said poking the guy's ribs a little too familiarly. Wait he'd heard that name before. Souta frowned; the Shippo he knew about was a kitsune kit not a full adult. And kitsune were known for trouble. He forced a smile.

"Unless you are her boyfriend I don't care who you are, let go."

"I am her boyfriend."

Huh? He wasn't expecting that reply or his sister to echo in agreement. Well damn. Kagome couldn't stay out of trouble for one day could she? Hadn't she listened to Grandpa's lectures on Kitsune? You avoid them you don't date them! They were well known heartbreakers! But Kagome's smile stopped his inner tirade. Maybe out of all the kitsune this one was different? Kagome wasn't stupid and she knew better than he the ways of Kitsune as she told him all about Shippo's antics. So maybe this one was sincere- either way he was laying down the law. How had Inuyasha explained it to him- oh yeah, "Kagome is blood you hurt her I'll make your life hell got it and I better not be an uncle any time soon." He said quietly fixing a cold stare on the male in front of him.

Shippo had to bite his tongue harshly at the human who dared to threaten him. He was the King of Thieves a legend in the Makai, and Kagome was his. He could do as he pleased with his prize. But the look on Kagome's face stopped him it would make her unhappy to fight with her brother. "I understand." It was not a promise to keep his hands off nor was it a vow that he would not hurt her but Souta relaxed and accepted the glare from his sister with a laugh.

"Since when have you become my valiant protector?" Kagome asked putting her kid brother in a choke hold playfully as she walked towards the exit Shippo following behind them.

"Someone has to after the trouble you attract!" Souta argued back slipping out of her hold with a grin and a sideways glance at the kitsune. His double meaning was not lost on Shippo who silently fumed.

The loud incessant buzzing of the alarm clock on the dresser above his head woke him with a growl and a lunge to silence the noise. Over estimating his strength and the distance he landed on the floor with a loud thud. He sighed as he stood up and snatched the annoyance from the place it rested and stabbed the off button harshly. There was no need to be up this early on a weekend. He flopped back on to his bed and groaned grateful as usual that he lived on the ground floor of his apartment building and that his morning routine did not attract attention. Raising his arms above his head he stretched feeling some satisfying pops before he dropped to the floor and began his morning workout. He was in the middle of his last set of pushups when an annoyingly girly voice spoke up next to him.

"Good to see you haven't changed, still up early I see!" the short pink haired woman chuckled as the young man rolled his eyes.

"Makoto, do you have to be so damn chipper all of the time?" he asked the girl who was sitting on her oar several feet off the ground. Ever since he'd met that royal pain in the ass Koenma, Makoto had been hanging around constantly. Koenma had called her his assistant but so far all she had done was annoy the hell out of him.

"Do you have to be so grumpy, Takeo?" she asked scrunching her face up to a mock grimace crossing her eyes at him.

He rolled his eyes again before hopping to his feet and grabbing his clothes and a towel. With a glare at his uninvited guest he walked past her and into his bathroom he didn't bother shutting the door because she had proven that it did no good as she had burst in on him once while he was in the shower even though he'd been certain he had locked the door.

Although she did have the decency to look embarrassed as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it into the hamper before turning her back. He smirked at her discomfort before mostly shutting the door as he removed the rest of his clothes and climbed into the hot shower. Normally he would have taken his time and enjoyed the hot water but it was obvious that Makoto wasn't there just to be annoying. His gift of insight told him something was brewing on the horizon and it couldn't be good if Koenma was calling his new spirit detective in for a mission.

Climbing out of the shower and drying off, Takeo called over his shoulder, "What is the mission Makoto?"

"You are no fun you know that Takeo! I can't surprise you because of that uncanny physic talent. Can you read minds too?" she huffed, turning as the bathroom door opened. Her jaw dropped slightly as she eyed his well defined muscles and his tousled black hair through the open door. His head turned and she caught sight of his almond shaped reddish brown eyes before she looked away quickly.

"Sometimes," Takeo answered walking out wearing his loose jeans while his red t-shirt was slung over his shoulder. He frowned as she blushed her eyes as wide as saucers. "Come on Makoto you have seen me this way how many times?" he snapped with irritation. It always irritated him when she gawked. It gave him the heebie-jeebies. It also stirred an ache of longing deep within his heart, a dull emptiness as though he were missing something very important. He shook off the feeling as he pulled his shirt over his head. The chain around his neck jingled lightly as his two talismans bumped against each other. One was a fine frosty blue gemstone of the highest quality and the other was a ring. A small ring with a cracked stone that could obviously never fit him, it was made for a woman. That much he could deduce from its size and design. He had found these items in his pockets after his first time meeting Koenma. At first he thought to simply throw them away but something always stopped him. Finally he gave it no further thought and put them on a chain around his neck. He never removed the chain even when showering. The first time he tried to remove the chain he felt dizzy and his chest felt as if it were being slowly crushed the further he separated himself from the mysterious objects. Takeo barely acknowledged Makoto's peevish reply.

"Too many!" she snapped "Koenma wants you to meet someone outside of Mushiiori City. He wants you to plan on staying there for at least six months for training."

He glared at her, "Training? What for?" His voice was harsh but he did not yell; it wasn't necessary to do so as Makoto paled from his tone. Her hands shook as she pulled out a copy of the file from her wide kimono sleeves. He snatched it out of her hands and began to read. "Kuroko Sato? So she is to be my teacher? No thanks."

"No thanks! Do you know who she is?! She is the very first Spirit Detective. She is amazing and you are being stubborn besides you don't have a choice. Get your things Takeo or I'll pack them for you."

"You will not, Makoto. Get out and take this file with you."

"Fine! But you better be ready to leave when I get back in an hour. This training is too important Takeo. You have powers that have to be trained and harnessed or they will destroy you." Makoto huffed as she summoned her oar and slipped out the low window.

Once she was gone he sat down on his bed and frowned at the ceiling. Why was he being so stubborn about this? It wasn't the fact Kuroko was a woman for he had seen many women fighters that had amazed him. Maybe it was the fact that he was being trained at all that irritated him, he knew of his abilities and had gone so far as to train himself with them for years. After all he was born with his abilities of mind reading and telepathy so he had to learn how to handle them as a child. Well at least the telepathy and occasionally the gift or curse of premonition it had only been recently that the mind reading had come through.

He flexed his right hand with a frown, thrusting it out; it felt like something should have happened that hadn't. But that was strange; he had felt that a lot recently like certain things he should know were missing. With a growl and several explicative's Takeo grabbed a duffle and packed it quickly. Maybe this training would help him figure out these phantom feelings and urges. It at least couldn't hurt anything. And there was nothing saying he had to stay for the full time. He was a quick learner and with his gifts it should be simple to take what he needed.

"Oh good, you are ready then!" Makoto sighed in relief as she reappeared exactly an hour after leaving.

"This better be worth it." he snapped harshly as he followed Makoto through the portal she opened.

"Beware of dogs. Cute" Takeo muttered as he stepped past the gate and headed towards the house. He knew they were there. Two of them, kids by the sound of their thoughts but they were arguing in whispers about whether or not he was a threat.

"I think we should take him on just because he's here." Kaisei whispered anxiously to his sister Fubuki.

"Remember that last guy who came here looking for Mom; he was a really strong youkai. But he was a nice guy too. Maybe this guy is like Yusuke Urameshi." She argued back and Takeo was given courtesy of her thoughts a very detailed image of the youkai she spoke of. Takeo frowned he seemed almost familiar.

"Who is this Yusuke Urameshi?" Takeo asked turning to look at the children in the tree above him.

Fubuki glared at her brother, before jumping down and facing the stranger. "Mom said he was the former Spirit Detective but he was fired for being a youkai. Who are you?" she asked bluntly.

"Fubuki! What's wrong with you! He could be dangerous." Kaisei yelled at her as he dropped down beside her.

"You must be my new apprentice, Yukishima Takeo. Kids he's not a threat go on up to the house okay?" A warm feminine voice said before a tall slender woman with long black hair pulled back into a tail at the nape of her neck, came into view.

Takeo ducked his head slightly in as much a bow as he would give and only doing so because she was acknowledging him as her student. "I am. You are Sato Kuroko - san?"

"So formal. That is refreshing I guess. You can just call me Kuroko, may I do the same Yukishima?" he nodded and she smiled sadly.

"So you are the new one. It is not a life I recommend Takeo. Though I suppose none of us have a choice on the matter do we? Had you been called two years ago you would have studied under Master Genkai but she has passed on now so I will do my best." Her dark eyes were piercing. "Let's begin."

It was the only warning she gave him before she came at him in a rapid series of punches and kicks. He ducked and dodged the blows easily until she feinted to the right while aiming a kick at his side. He flew backwards and into the tree behind him with a grunt of "oof" the branch that lay beside him fit his hand easily and he jumped up holding it like a sword. Kuroko raised her eyebrow before snapping off a branch from the tree beside her. Then she attacked with rapid slashes and parries forcing him back, their movements like a fluid dance.

As they fought Takeo's body fell into a instinctual rhythm and moved almost on its own smoothly striking the base of the stick in her hand disarming her before following the move through as her back hit the trunk of tree his stick stopping at her throat. Her eyes were wide for a moment before she smiled. "Well done. If you can do that with a stick, I would love to see what you could do with a sword. That is the first time a student got the better of me the very first time they met me-"

Takeo grinned his lips twisting in a cocky smirk. "However-Aoi hi sufia!*" He felt the hair on his arms and neck rise before he was flung backwards and his eyes closed instinctually as a bright burst of light nearly seared his vision. "You are lacking in spiritual awareness but when I finish training you, that won't be an issue any longer." Kuroko said finally with a satisfied smile as she held her hand out to help him up. "Now I know your level and I will train you accordingly Takeo. "Come lets go inside and get you settled in your room and then I will make some dinner and you can tell me more about yourself."

Takeo glared at her back as he drew deep breaths before wiping the sweat from his eyes. She wasn't even winded. He would get stronger so that he would be able to fight with her till she was winded and drenched with sweat. He would one day outlast her. Takeo pulled his duffle bag strap back on his shoulders before glancing down at the stick he held, he'd never used a sword before but it had felt so natural to do so. He sighed it was just another random piece to a very large puzzle.

Most perplexing though was the fact that he had been unable to read her thoughts. As though they had been carefully concealed from him, but she couldn't know he had that ability- unless Koenma informed her beforehand which was a good possibility since she had been expecting him. He frowned again at the stick that he had used as a sword; it had been like an extension of himself.

Slowly he dropped the stick and reached inside his shirt for the thin chain he wore. His hand found the ring easily and he held it tightly. Now that he was training maybe something would come to light and he would remember what importance this ring had.

*Blue fire sphere


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story. The characters belong to their respective owners: Rumiko Takahashi who owns Inuyasha and Yoshihiro Togashi who owns Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not make any moneys from this story.

This story was written as a sequel to Fading to Black. Enjoy!

_Kagome's thoughts _

'Other thoughts'

'**Hiei's thoughts'**

*Kurama's thoughts*

**Chapter 3**

Kagome sighed as she looked out at the city from the balcony of her apartment. Yes, her apartment. When she'd refused to move in to Shippo's apartment he had gotten her one just as nice. Turning and walking back inside she frowned at the expensive things surrounding her. Shippo had literally spared no expense on the finery decorating her apartment. The slightly chipped mug in her hands seemed so out of place within the room of plush green carpets and crystal vases filled with pink and yellow roses, specially treated by a friend of Shippo's so they would never fade or die. She felt like her coffee mug; out of place. She glanced at the suitcase lying on the sofa open and empty.

She was supposed to be packing for a weekend getaway in Okinawa with Shippo but she just could bring herself to do it. They had been dating now for five months and though she cared for him she was quickly growing weary of the fancy dinners and expensive gifts he was constantly showering upon her. This trip was just another of his ways to pamper her and show her the "life" she deserved. But she didn't want all this! She wanted a quiet place where she could cook meals and sit around a table with close friends and – '_Shippo_' she thought slowly. In her wants he just seemed like this coffee mug. She sighed sadly as she set the cup on the marble counter top.

She cared about him but it wasn't the wild untamed passionate love that she had always believed romance to be. Oh there had been some steamy kisses but she had always pulled away before Shippo could get out of hand. They were friends, close friends but after Inuyasha she didn't want to have another lover unless she was madly in love with him and she just wasn't with Shippo. She needed air and time to think. Walking back out to the balcony she spotted a Ramen noodle stand a block or so away and made a decision. Hurrying into her room and trying to ignore the bed draped with silk curtains and the massive closet, Kagome found a pair of plain jeans and a sweater and changed quickly.

The wind was cold as she stepped outside and took a deep breath before heading the direction of that cart she had seen. Even with the scarf wrapped around her neck the chill quickly reddened her cheeks and nose so that she looked quite rosy when she reached the cart and sat down.

"What'll ya have?" the cook asked without turning around.

"I'll have the Genkai special," she said casually and then paused re-reading the menu. The cook turned quickly and nearly choked on his tongue. Man, she was a sight for sore eyes. He smiled at her lightly before reminding himself she didn't remember him. He had to look twice at her when he noticed the white streaks in her hair and the very similar curve of her lips as they twisted in a wry smile at some thought she must have had. He smiled hiding the disappointment carefully when he saw no recognition in her features.

"I mean the Genki special." She said blushing at her error before looking up at him. He was younger that she'd thought at first and far more handsome. His deep chocolate brown eyes were intense and she blushed a little more under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Sure thing, anything else beautiful," he asked turning to prepare her meal. Not looking at her he could let his expressions go and he frowned at his ladle. She looked the same as the first time he'd seen her except those subtle hints of Hiei in her. He wanted to sigh it had been a long time since he had seen either of them and he missed them terribly. He heard her sigh as her nails tapped softly on the counter.

"What's buggin ya, I may not be much but I can listen." He offered as he set her bowl in front of her. He didn't expect her to say anything but he froze where he stood what she did.

"It's my boyfriend Shippo, He showers me with all these expensive gifts and I appreciate them but they aren't what I want. I don't know why I am telling you this." she said slowly as she blew on her noodles to cool them a little. Even though this guy was a youkai she felt no fear of him.

"Everyone needs a friend to listen sometimes." Yusuke said pulling up the wooden crate to sit on. "So what is it that you do want?"

"A real life, with friends and laughter and home cooked meals not fancy restaurants and expensive parties. He's a model so I shouldn't be really surprised that this is the life he knows and wants to share but it isn't me! I'm just a chipped coffee mug! I don't even love him the way he wants!" she hung her head and the sharp scent of salt hit Yusuke's nose as a tear slid down her cheek.

He clenched his fist angrily drawing blood with his nails, 'that damn sneaky kitsune bastard! Kurama and I have been searching everywhere for Kagome and Shippo knew where she was this whole time!' It just made his blood boil. On top of that Shippo was hurting Kagome with his so called love? Damn it where was Hiei! Something had to be done, but Hiei was the one who was supposed to fix it not him and not Shippo! But he couldn't sit back and let this go on. He swallowed his anger quickly before she could sense it. "Why not break up with him if that is how you feel?" he asked quietly.

"I can't. He's been my friend for forever and it would hurt him if I did. Besides have you ever thought that maybe this is all there is for you? That the romance and passion is a myth and that this is all you deserve? I'm kind of beginning to believe that is the case for me. That I should stop complaining and get over my wants and start accepting his wants instead."

Yusuke's hand hitting his leg startled her. "That's bullshit and you know it. There is more out there for you, there is a love like nothing else you just have to find it! I'll help you. Name's Yusuke Urameshi and I am a private detective for the supernatural world."

She gaped, "You can't be serious!" she said quickly. "You know nothing about me and besides I can't pay you," she shook her head realizing the futility of her words, "You can't find what's not there!"

"I can and I will you have my word-miss?" It was torture not being able to call her by name.

"Kagome," she supplied.

"You have my word, Kagome and don't sweat it about payment call it a favor for a friend."

Kagome blushed at his smile and shook her head before returning it with her own though slightly saddened smile. Yusuke grabbed himself a bowl of ramen before refilling hers though she protested. He laughed at her creative threats as he grabbed her bowl a third time. But instead of noodles he gave her a few dango instead and she laughed as he attempted to juggle three others.

Her laugh made him glad to be alive and he had missed the light free sound. His cell phone buzzed and he held up his finger as he flipped it open. "Dude you need to get here now. Nope you gotta see for yourself."

Yusuke hung up and picked up another dango. "I bet you can't balance one on your nose, Kagome!" he challenged.

"No, but I bet you can't either." She laughed again.

"Nope but I'm a pretty good catch, watch!" he tossed one in to the air and caught it in his mouth.

"Yusuke didn't you ever learn not to play with your food?" the calm smooth voice came from a red head who sat smoothly beside her. Yusuke caught his green eyes and a silent message passed between them. They would have much to discuss later.

"Nope, besides for this beautiful gal I'd be a fool any day to hear her laugh! Kurama this is Kagome, Kagome Kurama. She is our new client. Seems her boyfriend _Shippo_ is pressuring her into a life she doesn't want and she needs us to find her something better."

"Really?" his eyes narrowed momentarily before he turned to her with a soft look in his eyes, "well you can count on me, Kagome."

"You both know Shippo, don't you?" Kagome asked with a frown. Something was strange about this whole situation.

"Yeah, we thought he was our friend. Seems we were mistaken. He never mentioned you."

"He never mentioned you to me either. Is he ashamed of me?"

"He's an idiot if that's the case. I have a feeling that its more he didn't want us to know about you, he's sneaky like that. Kagome he's not a model."

"I know he's a Kitsune," she said sadly. "Look I really appreciate everything but-"

"You are going to tell us to butt out right, and that you can handle this on your own but Kagome, we have known Shippo for a long time and he's not good news. Kurama here has known him for what five hundred plus years?"

"Five hundred and twenty-two years but who is counting. Kagome we should have heard about you but he has been very elusive lately. I worry for you Kagome. Even if you don't take what we say to heart please let us at least be your friends. You never know when you might need some."

"Oh and some homemade sushi, you don't happen to know someone who can make some do you? I have a kitchen that is dying for use." Yusuke added.

"I can make sushi! In fact I've been dying to cook! Shippo is out of town and neither of you look like molesters '_and I can purify you if you get out of hand_.' Why don't you come to my place and I'll cook for you. We can watch some movies or play a game. I know it sounds crazy but I just feel like I can trust you both. It's like I know you both really well even though we've only met."

"Sure I'm up for dinner with the crazy chick how about you, Kurama?" he asked as he winked at Kagome.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Kagome laughed as she shook her head "Yusuke you never change." She missed the look that passed between the two youkai at her words as she obviously hadn't realized what she said. She stood up and held out her hand gesturing to the market, "shall we gentlemen?"

"Of course," Kurama said offering his arm.

By the time the three of them returned to her apartment they were acting like best friends and she had no qualms about them coming over and even less about trusting them completely, as she opened the door to her apartment Yusuke whistled.

"Get a load of this place. It's even fancier that your house Kurama."

"I wasn't even allowed to know the rent cost. But I know it's probably more a month than I'll ever make," she said tossing her shoes to the rug at the side of the door for the purpose. "Come on in and relax."

"Roses, for a friend," Kurama mused angrily. He had been the one to grow the roses in her vases and he never knew they were for her! That sneaky kit was in trouble when he saw him next.

Kagome moved into the kitchen and began to prepare the ingredients she'd selected but Yusuke had purchased. Happily she hummed as she began to wash the rice and prepare it to soak. She full out began to sing as she let herself fall into the familiar rhythm of cooking.

"Something ain't right Red," Yusuke said under his breath so Kurama would hear it. "Shippo said he didn't know where Kagome was. He lied to you Kurama. He's never lied to you about anything I know of because he knew you would catch him. How did he pull this off?" His eyes wandered the lifeless room with a glare before landing on the suitcase beside the couch.

"What's the suitcase for Kagome?"

"Shippo wants to take me to Okinawa for the weekend but I'm not sure I should." Kagome said as she walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel.

"Okinawa? Really that's low-I mean going on vacation without his buddies" Yusuke amended quickly but Kurama frowned harder. What was Shippo up to taking her to the very place Hiei was going to take her for their honeymoon? The tickets had been his gift to the two of them. Kagome had told him that she had always wanted to go there since she had missed the class trip being in the Sengoku Jidai. So as a special surprise he'd given the tickets to Hiei telling him to keep where he got them a secret. The joyful look on her face as Hiei dropped the tickets in her lap had been his favorite memory of the two for she had jumped into the arms of his unsuspecting friend and knocked him over pinning him to the ground while he gaped up at Kurama like a fish out of water.

Her lackluster reaction to the vacation spot she'd longed to visit had Kurama nearly seeing red. "I don't think you should go, Kagome. You should save that spot to go to with someone you love more than anything in the world."

"But-"

"Have you slept with him Kagome?" the bluntness of Kurama's question shocked Yusuke and he mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. Believing that Kurama had said such a thing to her when she didn't know them that well, wasn't half as shocking as the fact she answered the question without being offended.

"No. He wants to but I just- I don't know. It feels wrong to me."

"Yo Kurama, I forgot the wasabi, let's go get some." Yusuke said with an awkward chuckle. "We'll be right back."

Kurama followed Yusuke out the door waiting for the explosion of questions. He didn't have to wait long. "What. The. Hell. Kurama," Yusuke demanded though amazingly kept his voice down.

"I have reasons, Yusuke. I think Shippo is trying to replace Hiei even up to marking her in the heat of the moment. Its classic jealousy but with a wicked twist she doesn't remember why he would be jealous. We have to find Hiei and get him and Kagome back together before Shippo can act on this twisted plot of his or Kagome is going to end up hurt far worse than dying. She will be trapped in a loveless relationship with no way to end it. Because she isn't the type to commit suicide she will endure it till she wastes away. We can't let that happen to Kagome, Yusuke. I'll go to Koenma he has to know where Hiei is. I'll go to the Reikai after dinner but you have to try and convince Kagome not to go on the trip with Shippo." Kurama said as he turned to walk beck inside the apartment he paused and tipped his head to the side "Did you notice what was in Kagome's hand as you dragged me out here?"

"Wasabi," Yusuke said slapping his forehead with his palm.

"I'm sorry Shippo; I think things are moving too fast. I can't go with you on the trip."

Kagome's soft apology kept circling through his thoughts and each time it did his mood became blacker. Too fast?! She had been in bed with Hiei the first night she met him, and five months was too fast?! Hiei hadn't even loved her, but he did and she still wouldn't put out! He had wined her, dined her bought her expensive things even had purchased tickets for a romantic getaway trip for her, and what did he get in return "Too fast my ass." Shippo growled tossing back another shot glass of Makai whiskey. No woman had ever held out like this with him. He was beginning to feel like her constant rejections were a matter of Kitsune pride. He growled again before pouring himself another shot. If he knew where Hiei was he would beat him to a pulp on principle.

He loved her but damn it she was making him crazy! Teasing him and taunting him with tender kisses that he thought were finally leading somewhere only for her to push him away as his hands began to wander. She wasn't that prudish or she would never have let Inuyasha sleep with her. A thought occurred to him and he snarled. Hiei was a mixed blood youkai and Inuyasha was a hanyou, maybe she just was that shallow. He wasn't the right kind of youkai for her. He was better than them, he was a full blood Kitsune but apparently that wasn't good enough for her. Throwing his shot glass into the fireplace where it shattered, he grabbed the bottle and took a long drink emptying the contents in one go. He stood and grabbed his wallet and keys before he ripped open his door and stormed down the hallway his apartment door slamming behind him.

Her hand trembled as she carefully hung up the phone again after holding it without dialing. She had nothing to say to him. She couldn't ask him why he hadn't called her for a week or why he had hung up on her because she knew why. He was upset with her and she deserved it. He had gone through all the trouble and planning only for her to say no two days before they should have been leaving. Two days till Christmas. "Great timing Kagome." She sighed at herself. But it wasn't as though she had broken up with him. She just said things were moving too fast and they were. He wanted intimacy and she wasn't ready for that step with him. She sighed again as she pulled on her gloves and tightened her scarf. The bright colors and cheerful chatter of the market did nothing to dull the ache she felt.

Since that night eating dinner with Yusuke and Kurama that empty feeling had grown. Now it was like a great invisible beast gnawing on her heart every time she let her thoughts wander. She clutched her bags tighter as she walked away from the crowds and into the quieter streets.

Takeo frowned at the festive decorations and the chill in the air that made him pull his coat tighter around himself. He cursed quietly again, why was he out here in the cold for a stupid mission? Now that he had finished his training for now with Kuroko, Koenma had a list of things for him to do a mile long and one of them was so stupid he nearly lost his temper completely when he saw it: Find Jorge a sweater for winter. A sweater! Where was he going to find a sweater big enough for an ogre? He tucked his hands in his pockets as a chilly wind blew around him. "Some vacation," he grumbled "Koenma's has got me doing his Christmas shopping? If he keeps this up I won't be a spirit detective rather I will be a gift and fashion expert that can figure out how to dress ogres in sweaters!"

He heard her thoughts just for an instant before she collided into him and fell back on to the cold pavement but her thoughts made no sense really so he dismissed them. She sat on the street her knees bent as she sat up. Her long black hair spilled like ink around her as it was loose, but her blue eyes entranced him and suddenly the painful ache in his chest was gone and he glared at her trying to understand why he could not access her thoughts now that he was trying to. She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Ouch!" she complained "Why don't you watch where you are going!"

"Why don't you!" he snapped back irritated that she was glaring at him with those entrancing eyes. "Stupid girl."

"What!? I'm not stupid! You are the one who wasn't watching where you were going you jerk." Her eyes flashed appealingly and he hated her for it. The way her hair curled at her hip and drew his gaze to the curve of that very feminine feature, he hated that he was enjoying the view especially now that the wind had blown the smell of her hair to him.

"What did you say?!" he asked his temper spiking higher; forget the smell of her shampoo and her long appealing legs. He met her eyes with a heated glare.

"I said you were a jerk, you black and white haired creep." Kagome said noticing the way her eyes were drawn to his hair and the white streaks in it, she wasn't checking him out! She wasn't looking at his masculine face or the obvious bulk of his muscular arms outlined by his grey coat. She was definitely not looking at his strong hands or the way his muscles seemed to ripple across his chest as he breathed, now that his coat had fallen open. Nope she wasn't looking at-

"Look who's talking streaky." He wasn't looking at the way her breasts rose and fell as her breathing grew heavier with the spike of her temper. Nope, his eyes weren't darting down the line of her body devouring every detail as she spun to face him once again after taking a few steps away.

"Streaky! Why you- bug eyes!" She said grimacing at the childish insult that had crossed her mind when she met his eyes again. Those smoldering claret- weren't they just brown before? She turned away again stalking off in a huff. Her dander still up.

"Shorty." He threw back as he was trying not to think how perfectly her small feminine frame would fit in his arms as he followed her into the apartment complex still annoyed that he was still arguing with her but unwilling to let her have the last word. She angrily punched the up button.

"Shorty?! You're the same height as me!" Kagome retorted ignoring the blatant inaccuracy of the statement as she had to look up a bit to look in his eyes. He was the perfect height to wrap his arms around her and tuck her under his chin but she wasn't thinking about such an absurd notion.

"Nope I'm a little taller." He gloated as the elevator doors opened and he followed her in despite his intentions not to.

"You are still a jerk! Why are you following me?!" Why was he following her? He looked around and spotted the name of the building and realized it was the one he lived in. He wasn't thinking of how he could throw her up against the wall of the elevator and take those sweet lips with his as he kissed her senseless. His fury was morphing into something else that would most definitely get him in trouble. But that hadn't been just his thought as it continued with how she would wrap her legs around his waist and-

It wasn't clear who moved first but suddenly he had her in his arms and as his lips came down on hers he lifted her against the wall of the elevator and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her senseless. Her hands rose to fist in his hair as he furiously kissed her pressing himself closer to her and she eagerly accepted. His hand slid down her back to grip the back of her thigh as the other gripped the back of her neck twisting in the midnight silken strands there. She shifted her weight and tightened her grip with her legs and his hand wandered up sliding easily under the material of her sweater. As his cold hand made contact with her skin she jerked back her eyes wide. His were no better though they still smoldered with that intense claret and brown color.

"Could you put me down please so I can go crawl under a rock." She groaned hiding her face in her hands. But he didn't move except to remove his hand from under her sweater only to place it on her hip. He didn't want to let go and he was having a very hard time telling his hands to move. He wanted to erase the way her head was hung in embarrassment and see her eyes darken again with passion. She was staring at his lips and he chanced it, his head moving before he thought about the motion. His lips touched hers and ignited the flames of passion that had been smoldering as he looked at her and her at him. With a metallic groan the elevator ground to a halt. But neither of them noticed as his lips left her mouth and blazed a trail down her throat.

"Who are you?" he asked between kisses.

"Kagome," she said her voice a rough whisper.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and then frowned as her hands pushed him back.

"I came to make up with my boyfriend," she covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh what am I doing!"

He set her down realizing that he had crossed so many lines it wasn't funny. But still he could not deny that the ache he felt was gone and as he looked at her again he noticed she was looking at him with confusion. "Who are you?"

"Takeo Yukishima."

She held out her hand. "Well Takeo it was a pleasure- I mean it was fun- I mean why hasn't the elevator reached the floor yet?" She looked over at the unlit panel and swallowed. "When did we stop moving?"

"I didn't know we had." He confessed quietly. His eyes lost focus as the vision hit him: Kagome in tears running down a hallway and into the elevator, this elevator. As the doors closed there was the shriek of metal and groan before the elevator plummeted to the basement. His vision cleared as he shook his head to dispel the sight of her dead. Over his dead body! She wasn't going to die he wouldn't allow it.

Glancing up and around, he spotted the emergency hatch above them. It was a jump to reach but it would be simple for him since his training. He snapped it open on the first jump and caught the edge on his way down swinging himself up and through."Give me your hand Kagome." He said lying on his stomach to reach her. To his relief she didn't hesitate and her hand locked with his as he pulled her out. The doors to the next floor were directly in front of them and he easily pried them open and helped her out before following.

"Thank you Takeo." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. "I was so scared."

"I won't let anything happen to you, Kagome. Let's go." He said gruffly. He was taking her to another man but if she was safe, if she was alive tomorrow that was fine.

He followed her down the hallway and to a door that was ajar from within he could hear grunts and moans and her face went pale. He wanted to reach out and cover her eyes so that she would not see beyond that door but as his hand came up, she pushed open the door to see Shippo intimately entwined on the floor with a girl who looked just like herself. Confused she looked closer seeing the illusion for what it was and gasped softly. How horrible! He was using the girl and though she did not seem to mind the fact he was softly grunting out the name 'Kagome', it bothered Kagome in ways she could not begin to explain. No, she did not love him but, it did not stop the hurt, seeing with her own eyes that he had lied about loving her. Her hand tightened on the strap of the gift bag she held till her knuckles were white. Tears filled her enraged eyes as she hurled the bag at his head. As it made contact his head turned his lips in a terrifying snarl and then he paled.

"Merry freaking Christmas!" she yelled as she turned on her heel. "Good bye Shippo!"

"Wait Kagome!" Shippo called out to her as he quickly untangled himself from the girl with the illusion of Kagome he'd been having sex with. As he reached the door Takeo punched him knocking him back he had no idea why he felt the need so strongly to avenge Kagome's honor but it practically burned inside him, then he remembered his vision and sprinted the direction she had gone.

Kagome ran down the hall back the way she had come her mind raced with memories of a betrayal that seethed just under the surface why had she no luck with the youkai she knew? It began with Inuyasha and now Shippo? She stabbed the down button angrily as tears blinded her vision. Why was she so abused by love? She ached and the clarity of the thought hit her between the eyes. Shippo had not betrayed her because she had betrayed herself. He had gone into the relationship "in love" with her and she rejected him, not vocally but physically she had pushed him away time and again it was no wonder he turned to another and because he wanted her he had used his illusion to make that girl look like his girlfriend. In a twisted way she could understand his reasoning though it still made her sick. The elevator dinged as the doors opened, Kagome lifted her foot to step inside when she was roughly jerked back against a wall of solid muscle and they fell to the floor. She knew immediately it was not Shippo and her heart began to pound. The ache the pain and the anger melted out of her and she turned her head to look back at him.

Takeo reached her just as the doors opened and instinctively he reached out pulling her back into his arms but he had misjudged the strength he used to jerk her back and she collided into his chest taking them both to the floor. She was half under him and he stared down at her as the doors of the elevator slid closed and an earsplitting shriek of metal and a loud groan echoed in the shaft before there was eerie silence and a deafening boom seconds later. Takeo stared at the elevator and then looked back down at Kagome. He had saved her; he had made it in time.

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes before she fainted. Sighing thoughtfully Takeo picked her up and carried her to the stair well hearing behind him. He was not about to leave her in the hands of that foolish kitsune. As the door shut, the voice of her cheating boyfriend as he cried out her name in sorrow came from behind him and he frowned. Her boyfriend thought she was dead and she would have been if not for him.

Takeo carried her down the many flights of stairs and to the ground floor beneath the main level where he lived farthest away from that damned elevator. Awkwardly he shifted her so he could reach his keys before unlocking the door and kicking it closed behind him. Carefully he carried her down the hall and to his room, not feeling comfortable just putting her on the couch, where he laid her on the bed. He didn't question the why of what he did as he pulled the blanket over her after he removed her shoes. Silently he retreated to the living room despite his desire to sit and watch over her.

"What happened?" Kagome asked quietly in the darkened room her eyes opening slowly before the events came back to her and she felt her eyes well with tears. Not knowing where she was, she pressed the blanket to her face to muffle her tears and breathed in. The smell of the blanket filled her nose, it was a familiar smell though she could not recall from where. It was a manly musky smell with a hint of cinnamon. Not a sweet cinnamon but a spicy note. It was a comforting smell that made her feel safe and protected, though she should by all rights be terrified as she realized she was in a man's bed. She closed her eyes inhaling that smell as the thought of smoldering claret eyes swam in her memory, pushing away any tears with their firey gaze. There was a name, Takeo? No, that wasn't the name that went with those eyes it was "Hiei" she breathed just as Takeo walked into the room and froze.

Takeo had learned many things as he had awakened his power little by little with Kuroko. One thing he had not shared with her as it had confused him greatly; was a vision he'd had during one of his meditations. He had been running like the wind racing faster than humanly possible as his mind swam with many thoughts surrounding a girl with midnight colored hair and eyes like azure fire. He knew or at least sensed long before that he was not entirely human and the thought did not startle him. But the girl he was remembering as he ran was tenderly speaking a name: Hiei; his true name.

How did Kagome know that name? When had he met her before that she had called him by that name? He wondered as he watched her silently in his bed. The girl from the vision her name it was also Kagome. He realized with a start the girl in the vision was the same; she was Kagome from then and now! It was not a vision then but a memory from when? A previous life perhaps, if so why were their names the same? He took a step out of the shadows. "How do you know that name Kagome?" He asked quietly so not to startle her.

She did not flinch as she heard his voice but instead inhaled pressing his blanket to her face. "This smell is Hiei's smell, I don't know how I know that I just do." she opened her azure eyes "But you aren't him are you?" Disappointment lightly tinged her gaze and she felt her heart clench as she looked at him wishing that he could be-who? It was a strange thought and she tried to push it away.

"And if I was?" she closed her eyes again breathing in the smell. It was easier to speak while Hiei's smell filled her senses it satisfied some ache deep within that he was there. Takeo was not the one she thought when she looked at him but this smell- It was so easy to close her eyes and pretend that he was the one she had been waiting for.

Wait, had she been waiting for someone? It had to be Hiei but she could never remember meeting someone by that name with those eyes. The words rolled off her tongue "Then I would say "you found me" and open my arms wide though I have no clue why I would, we just met."

"And if I said "you make the ache inside stop" what then?" The ache that gnawing pain and emptiness that ate her alive did he feel it too? She sighed, breathing in again if he were Hiei-

"I would say "you make me feel whole". But your name is Takeo, isn't it?" She opened her eyes to look at him sadly. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at his smoldering brownish claret eyes, her sadness washed away by his intense gaze. Something in those eyes was burning her as heat raced through her veins like molten fire. She forgot how to breathe as he took a step towards her. She placed a hand over her heart as her very soul seemed to reach for him. Her ears were straining to hear the answer that would either destroy her or save her. Her heart pounding in her ears she felt as if she were coming undone at the seams then his mouth opened and he spoke.

"No, it's Hiei."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Her eyes riveted on his lips watched the words form though her mind could not comprehend why she suddenly felt as though she were full to bursting inside. Her heart stuttered before it picked up at a pace she had no idea was possible. Tears she could not explain spilled down her cheeks. She covered her face with her hands trying to find a way to stop her tears from flowing. Takeo watched her silently. He wanted to rush to her side but he stood frozen as she cried. Finally she raised her head opened her arms and in the sweetest sounding voice he'd ever heard said "You found me Hiei." perhaps it was the sound of her speaking his true name or perhaps it was a reaction to her words that like she, he didn't understand just somehow knew it was what she needed and what he wanted, but he moved to his bed in two steps and gathered her into his arms against his chest as he whispered fiercely into her ear. "I won't let you go again."

She shivered with pleasure at the promise those words held and pulled back to look at him. As she looked into his eyes she knew that she had understood correctly. He meant forever. It was strange how hearing those words and feeling so completely certain of the promise clashed with the fact that they had just met and yet felt as though they had been together always. His lips, his eyes, his hands; she knew them so completely and yet had never even seen them before or had she? He seemed so familiar sitting there in the dark wrapping her in the embrace of his strong arms his heartbeat pounding against her own. He felt so right it was like a feeling of finally coming home to a place that she felt safe wanted and loved wholly and without conditions. It was this feeling, these arms that she had been longing for.

The air around them began to change, charged with a form of energy and passion neither of them could ever remember having felt before but one they knew absolutely could only be found together. As he slowly tilted her chin up so that he could look directly into her eyes that connection and energy intensified and it seemed their very souls cried out in joy as his lips softly tenderly met hers. They needed no words as everything seemed to flow wordlessly between them.

As he kissed her invisible walls seemed to fall away from his mind and a whole lifetime of memories he had never imagined began to resurface. He remembered her eyes, hair and- his hands moved pushing her sweater up and off so he could touch- her skin beneath the soft t-shirt she wore. The smooth texture was broken only by the slight scars she had on her body. He remembered them all. He remembered making love to Kagome the first time how furious their passion and anger had been. He remembered her, his wife; his Kagome.

"Do you remember Kagome?" he asked softly pulling back to let his eyes drink in the healthy flush of her skin and the steady thrum of her heart beat. He remembered the deep endless grief of feeling he'd lost her but it was nothing compared to the relief and boundless joy of holding her once more.

Did she remember? What should she remember? She knew his smell and the feel of safety in his arms but was there more? He seemed to be searching her eyes as though hoping something that she couldn't understand would come through some sign of-"Oh!" she gasped as she felt the light pressure upon her mind as he brushed her thoughts with his own. He now knew the source of his mental abilities and though unseen the Jagan was still aware.

'**Look, Kagome, I will show you what we almost forgot.' **

She closed her eyes as images began to fill her mind and she leaned into his embrace as she saw the two of them together. It was like watching a movie only it was she and he playing the main roles. She was not startled by the invasion upon her mind for it felt hauntingly familiar and she relaxed.

His hand strayed into the silk of her hair and he lightly brushed his fingers through it as he watched with her. He didn't omit any thoughts or feelings he'd felt or had and though embarrassing at times he trusted her implicitly as he had before. And so he gave her all of his memories of making love to her and the passion and fury of which they coupled time and again. He felt her pulse and her breath quicken and longed to push her back on to his bed and renew the intimacy which they were witnessing but his iron firm self control would not allow him to do such until she knew everything.

As he reached the memory of their wedding day he slowed a little remembering himself all the small details he'd nearly lost. He recalled the pride he'd felt seeing her wearing the wedding clothes of his father's people. He recalled the soft chiming of the golden dragons he'd helped fashion under the watchful eye of his grandfather Totosai. She started a little in his arms and chuckled. "I don't see a resemblance." She murmured.

"I look like my father apparently." Hiei replied as he closed his eyes remembering more. He recalled the way the sunlight caught her hair and formed a dark blue halo around her as she stepped close and took his hand. He recalled the softness of her hand in his and the certainty in their voices as they performed the ritual that bound them formally as man and wife. She gasped her eyes opening wide as she looked at him.

"You and I were married? What happened to us Hiei? I do not understand."

"You will though it will not be easy to see." Her grip tightened on his hand. Hiei showed her through his memories how his feelings gradually had changed to the love he felt now. He hesitated to show her the rest knowing how horrific it may be to see herself die. Deciding it would be too much to view he spoke. "Kagome you died from the poison of the tainted Shikon jewel. I tried to save you but I failed. It was only by binding your soul with mine that I-"

"Show me," she asked quietly. And so he did. He showed her everything holding nothing back and he held her as she sobbed softly her emotions in chaos. He showed her the days that followed her death and how broken and desperate he had been to revive her she was overwhelmed by the love that flooded her mind from his thoughts as he made a greater sacrifice than death. He had given up his very essence all for her.

He waited for her to speak as he watched her silently the tears continuing to fall from her eyes. "We were so happy and just beginning and I can't remember any of it. It's not fair. Why can't I remember?" Her hand reached up to the streaks in her hair now knowing where they had come from. It all made sense now the small fangs and the couple inches she'd lost height wise the white streaks, they had come from the drop of his blood mixing with her DNA in the re-creation of her body. It was still strange to think she had died because of the jewel. What a horrifying and terrible way to die, and the pain she had inflicted with her death? How could he still love her?

"It was the price I had to pay to bring you back Kagome, We both had to forget I guess. I don't know why I can remember now."

"You gave up everything for me! Sacrificed your youkai power and strength to become human for me and I can't even remember that you were my husband." She waited for the disgust and the rejection from him she deserved. Feeling self revulsion and sorrow she tried to pull away but his arms were like steel bars and she couldn't budge them. She slowly raised her eyes and gasped at the passion, love and was that- forgiveness echoing back to her through the brown once claret eyes she knew?

"We can make new memories Kagome. I can show you the life we should have had together, if you'll let me." Hiei said removing the chain from his neck and carefully undoing the clasp to remove her wedding ring from the chain. Slowly he lifted her hand waiting for her answer.

"Are you asking me to marry you again, Hiei?"

"Yes, you can think of it as a promise or a courtship if you wish, I'll give you all the time you need." He looked at her for a moment waiting upon her reply with every fiber of his being. For him, he remembered her being his, but for her this had to be overwhelming. To her they had just met had a ridiculous fight and an incredible passionate encounter in the elevator. The elevator! He had almost lost her again and hadn't even known what he might have lost! He begged her with his eyes as she remained silent looking at the ring in his shaking hand.

Slowly, so very slowly she looked up into his eyes and her lips curved into a gentle smile through her tears, "A promise for the future, right?" she asked softly.

"A promise for forever Kagome," he corrected as gently as he could. Not even being a human had completely softened his speech. But with her the tenderness in his voice carried through and he knew that she understood for she nodded her head as he placed the ring upon her finger. Hiei met her lips with his, taking her mouth in a tender kiss. He had every intention of taking things in their relationship slowly this time but as her hands slid beneath his shirt pushing it up and tugging it insistently he complied. He wasn't going to argue with something he wanted as well and he was bound and determined to give her everything she could possibly want even more so than that damned- "Kagome, I'll be back I have a kitsune to skin." Hiei said pulling away from her and picking up his shirt and heading out the bedroom door.

"Kitsune?" Kagome asked confused at the abrupt change in the conversation before her eyes widened and she scrambled up off the bed. "Oh! Shippo! Skin!? Hiei wait!" Kagome called after him pulling her own clothes back into order and stumbling on the blanket she fell into warm arms.

"Glad to see some things never changed." He teased her as he stood her upright his small smile faded in to grim resolve "Kagome I know he is your friend but what he has done, what pain he caused you; as your intended I cannot let that go unanswered. By youkai law I must confront him. I won't kill him Kagome, he was my friend too. But the King of Thieves must learn that I am no one to be trifled with even in this human form and that you are completely out of his reach."

Somehow she was unsurprised ho hear that Shippo was a thief. "Hiei I just realized I broke up with Shippo, I have no place to live."

The look on his face was clearly an: are-you-seriously-saying-that look as he frowned, "Kagome do you honestly think you have nowhere to live? You will live here with me," he stated flatly.

Kagome gasped, "I can't Hiei, I now know the history between us but living together so suddenly would not be right! There are proprieties and timing for things like this and my family wouldn't understand. To the human world that would label me as a woman with no morals; a whore. Which I am not" she added quickly seeing the anger in his eyes at the very suggestion "but in their eyes I was dating Shippo and now I am engaged to you and living with you? It would be a scandal! I don't want that to happen. I don't want to have to worry that your reputation might be damaged by me."

"The hell with my reputation, It is your honor that matters Kagome! I am already damned but you are above reproach. I will have it no other way. If you living here would cause a problem then we will return to the temple where we lived before. Yusuke and Kurama will welcome us there and there will be no accusations or scandal. I won't be separated from you again Kagome. Not by death and certainly not by rumors. Do you understand my sodalis vitae? You are the literal half of my soul; I don't know how to be without you now."

Kagome looked at Hiei with wide eyes. It wasn't poetry but if she had ever heard anything sweeter and more romantic she couldn't think of it. The depth and intensity of his feelings was more than she had ever experienced before and she was taken aback by his words. He cared not only about her physically but her honor and her emotions as well. He was willing to just pick up and move someplace so that they could be together, it was the most reckless and the most wonderful thing she had ever heard but-

"Hiei," she breathed tightening her arms around him as she buried her face in his shoulder. "I don't want to be separated either but please just give me a little time, everything is happening and changing all at once and I'm a little overwhelmed. I need a chance to take everything in and to just enjoy you being here beside me. Can we just take things one day at a time?"

The Hiei he had been before would have immediately thought she was trying to run from him and he would have lashed out angrily at her for the supposed slight but the male he was now he could see and hear how overwhelmed she was from her eyes and from her thoughts. Had he not promised that he would give her all the time she needed when he had asked her to once more be his wife? Had he not realized that this whole situation was probably a shock to her? He remembered everything as though no time had passed and nothing had changed but she was starting over from the beginning.

The intensity of his feelings was shocking to himself so he could clearly hear how much they shocked her. "We will discuss this later." He decided scooping her up into his arms and leaving the room before anything further could be said. This had to be resolved first.

"I wasn't going to stop you I was going to come with you. He had to have known about our past and he said nothing he even tried to get me to sleep with him on numerous occasions!" Hiei bared his teeth in a furious snarl glaring up at the ceiling before Kagome placed her hand on his arm. "I want answers Hiei. He lied to me and I want to know why and if he doesn't answer he's going to missing a few tails."

"If not a couple other parts," Hiei growled.

The sound although not as wild sounding as it might have been if Hiei had been youkai, sent shivers skittering up her spine of both fear and desire but the furious light in his eyes reminded her of the task at hand and she moved out the bedroom door and out in to the lightly lit living room. Realizing that she had only seen him again in the dark Kagome turned to see her intended in the light. Even furious he took her breath away. "Hiei kiss me before we go up there please. I need to -"

She didn't get the chance to finish her request and as she melted against him, knew it wasn't necessary to do so. His mouth moved over hers mapping the contours and shape with lips tongue and lightly teeth. He was laying claim to her lips that she could not believe she had ever been able to forget as it was so intensely Hiei. His hands on her hips pulled her closer and he growled into her mouth sending new and more intense shivers skittering up her spine but there was no fear from this growl just pure desire. Her hands rose up into his hair and she smiled against his lips.

She grabbed two fistfuls of the soft black spikes moaning in pleasure as he hauled her leg up to wrap around his hip before pulling back with a groan. "Onna, if you don't want our first time together again to be me throwing you up against the wall as I make you mine again, I suggest you stop or I'll take you right here. Are you trying to distract me on purpose?"

"No I'm stalling there is a difference." She said leaning against him and reaching for his earlobe with her teeth. He gritted his teeth as she lightly licked the sensitive flesh. Something about Hiei just made her ache for his touch. Long for his caress and act completely shameless and she kind of liked it. She gasped as Hiei pushed her roughly against the wall and his kisses gained a level of intensity as his hands slid beneath fabric to reach her skin.

Shippo made his way back to his apartment feeling hollow and sick. The other girl had mercifully gone taking her things with her when he had pursued Kagome out the door. He had been too late. Kagome was gone now, beyond saving she was dead again and this time it was his fault. Once he would have been driven mad with grief but loss had become common in his life as he'd lost his mother to childbirth when she ad his little sister had died, and his father to the Thunder Brothers because he had unfortunately found a shard of the Shikon jewel.

Then Kagome had come into his life and out of his life and then back in again. He mourned her horribly the first time but gradually he got used to her leaving him behind. The last time after learning why she left he had killed Inuyasha to avenge her dishonor. Yoko Kurama had found him covered in blood and crying like a lost child and from that moment had begun grooming him to one day be the youkai he was now. So Kagome was dead now, following Inuyasha to hell, figured. He expected nothing less of her. The way she had trailed after the hanyou had been disgusting now that he could see it with adult eyes. As a child it had been amazing that someone so loving would give so selflessly but now it just seemed pathetic. What had her selflessness ever given her but heartbreak?

Walking over to his wet bar he pulled out a bottle of Makai whiskey and a shot glass before walking over and flopping down on his expensive forest green couch. Pouring himself a glass he raised it "Enjoy Hell Kagome. Say hi to that hanyou for me and be sure to tell him I enjoyed his slaughter!"

Shippo tossed the shot back and followed it with a three long pulls from the bottle ignoring the glass altogether. Alcohol had become something of a crutch giving him the will to continue after Yoko had died. Even though Yoko was still alive in a manner of speaking he still leaned heavily upon the dulling effects of the bitter toxicity of the Makai whiskey he favored. He would need far more than this to deal with what he had to do next.

Recovering Kagome's body was not going to be easy. Seeing her dead even less so. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves before he sprinted down the hall and to the elevator. The alcohol must have been messing with his sense of smell for he could swear Kagome's scent leading towards the stairs.

With a confused frown Shippo followed the scent of Kagome down to the very last level and to a door at the furthest end of the last hallway. His sensitive ears picked up a soft moan and a name. That name! Why was Hiei here?! Fury rose inside him like a tide and he turned the doorknob too angry to be surprised that the door was not locked. He stopped where he stood watching as Kagome's back arched as- was that a hand up her shirt?!

"I see you evaded death again Kagome." He was slightly pleased that they jumped away from each other as though burned and that Kagome's face went pale at seeing him. But Hiei looked annoyed that he had interrupted the tryst that was obviously occurring. Annoyed, how dare he be annoyed about Shippo's interruption when he was the one that should feel guilty? Kagome was his! How dare Hiei put his hands on her again!? He turned cold eyes upon the woman in question his lip curling with disgust.

"To think I killed that pathetic mutt for you." He was please to see her flinch as though he had slapped her. "I guess I know why you wouldn't sleep with me since you were already the Imiko's whore-" His head snapped to the side and stung where her purification had burned him as she slapped him

"How dare you speak about Hiei in that manner," Kagome raged. "How dare you!? You lied to me and you even tried- I thought you were my-How could you Shippo Inuyasha cared about you! Trusted you and you betrayed him why?"

"For your _honor_ you ungrateful bitch, but how did you repay my kindness, Kagome? You went and gave what was mine to him!" he pointed a claw at Hiei. "You were mine from the beginning Kagome! Don't you get it? I placed a claim on you centuries ago! But I was a child and couldn't act on the claim I placed. Even that mutt knew what I had done why do you think he was so spiteful to me all the time?! To think you gave your innocence to him a hanyou he knew better! _You_ I forgave but him I killed him as was my right! "Shippo snarled raising his finger accusingly, "now you stand here before me and _defend_ the one you betrayed me with repeatedly, you make me sick. To think I actually cared for you; went out of my way to give you everything only for you to be with him again. Did you laugh at my stupidity while you spread your legs for him on the bed I bought you?-"

Hiei's fist lashed out suddenly and there was a sharp crack as Shippo's nose broke with the impact as he slammed Shippo's head back against the wall. His eyes were nearly burning with a barely contained murderous rage, "utter one more word Kitsune and it will be your last. You were my friend once but I will not tolerate the insults you speak upon my wife kit. You knew of the past and knew she was mine and yet you dared to lay your hands upon her!" His right fist was clenched hard enough to draw blood while he hissed through his teeth.

Shippo raised his claws to strike down the human form of his former friend. "Yours?! She was never supposed to be yours! You ruined everything! Human weakling, I'll kill you!" Shippo snarled. His claws missing as Hiei dodged the attack and rebounded with a furious barrage of punches. He may not have been youkai but he could still fight. He was the spirit detective now damn him. When he had a moment he would have to laugh at the irony but now- He caught a glancing slash on his cheek and snarled as he wiped the blood away.

Shippo laughed wickedly. "I'll destroy you and then I will show Kagome how a real youkai _feels_ as your corpse rots." He lunged, his fists surrounded with the teal flames of his kitsune bi*. Hiei summoned his spirit energy into a sword as his teacher Kuroko had taught him sneering at how much like Kuwabara's it was but it was his and he used it better than Kuwabara could ever dream.

"Come, I'll show you death kit!" Hiei hissed between his teeth. The familiar term burned his lips as he said it but Shippo flinched. Before Kagome had come back they had been friends now they fought as mortal enemies. One of them would die on the next strike and neither cared which it was as long as he was the victor. Even if they killed each other neither would back down.

"See you in hell!" Shippo roared as he lunged slamming against a barrier that he had not realized was there.

Pink sparks skittered harmlessly across Hiei's skin as Kagome's power rose around her like a furious flame. It hissed and burned the skin of the Kitsune but he could not move for the barrier that had formed around him and pushed Hiei back. Hiei's sword vanished as his fury died away at the touch of her comforting aura. Around Shippo the aura sparked and spit with her fury. Her voice was quiet deadly quiet as she spoke.

"Listen and you listen good Shippo, I can't honor a claim I knew nothing about. You never came looking for me I ran into you. And for your information Hiei and I ran into each other for the first time today. I know there is some history between us but that is his memory, I don't have that!" Her head raised and both males could see the tears spilling down her cheeks even as her eyes looked like pools of misery. Shippo flinched as he met those eyes so filled with pain.

"I didn't know anything about all of this; I was dead! Dead, Shippo, I don't know what happened to change you from the adorable kit I knew to this monstrous being filled with so much rage and hate, but I am sorry I wasn't there when you needed me." Kagome walked forward with her hands out stretched.

"Don't touch me!" Shippo said as he shrank back his tail sizzling against the barrier. He was caught and he could only stare wide eyed as she walked closer and closer. Lightly she rested her hand upon the barrier above his heart.

"I'm going to purify you Shippo." His eyes widened in horror. "I am going to cleanse your heart of this darkness and return it to the way it was. I am going to heal you of the scars that are invisible to the eyes." Her aura washed over him enveloping him in a cocoon of warmth and love and acceptance. His bitterness, jealousy and sorrow seemed to wash away in the waves of her glorious loving energy. Scars he hadn't even realized he carried healed and were forgotten as tears filled his teal eyes and he collapsed to his knees. She broke him and yet she filled him with strength. His knees gave out from under him and he collapsed to his hands and knees.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He cried as she wrapped her arms around him. "What I've done is unforgivable even by you. I'm returning to the Makai. I don't even deserve to stand in your presence. I made a deal with Koenma to keep you away from Hiei. I was angry and I blamed him for your death. I wanted what you so freely gave to Hiei, your heart. But it was never yours to be given to me. The ritual failed and your souls were never separated. You are Hiei's soul as he is yours as you were before you ever met him before maybe even before you met Inuyasha. You fit together so perfectly, and I wanted that. I-"

Kagome let her arms fall to her sides and she stepped back next to Hiei. She could not absolve him of his sins. She could not offer him forgiveness, for what he had done was not for her to forgive. The betrayals and lies, the deceit and the murder of Inuyasha even for her honor, the amount of horrible things he had done could not be forgiven by her words or her love for the lost Kitsune kit that had let himself be consumed by the darkness in his heart. She could only set him free and hope that one day he would find the peace and forgiveness that she could not offer. "I will always love the little kit that needed me to be there when nightmares troubled his sleep, Shippo. I will never forget him."

"He won't forget you either. I own this building and the one where your apartment is Kagome. Stay or don't stay there either way is fine. Think of it as my apology." He looked at her with sad eyes before turning and leaving Hiei's apartment the way he'd come in. Once she could no longer see him the strength drained from her legs and she collapsed in Hiei's arms, losing consciousness as he caught her.

Carefully Hiei gathered her back into his arms with her knees supported on his left arm while his right arm supported her back, her head resting against his broad chest as he tenderly looked down upon her as tears leaked from closed lids. Her sooty lashes catching the drops before they fell. If Kagome had not stepped in he might have died at Shippo's hand. He had to get stronger; somehow he had to regain the power he had lost in becoming human. "How do you do it, Kagome? How do you know just what I need before even I do?" he asked her unconscious figure before he carried her back the way they had come. He had a feeling the trials for them to be together were just beginning.

Kagome light in the strength of his arms. He marveled anew at the way her softness molded and yielded to the firmness of his muscles as he held her close to himself. She trusted him completely and without reservation from the first time he'd touched her, though neither of them recognized the fact till much later, and it still amazed him that she, so wonderful and full of light would even allow one whose hands were so irreparably stained with the blood of his battles and lives he'd stolen to hold her, touch her and to be one with her.

He had been reminded tonight just who it was he held and he was humbled to know that she was willing to be his once more. Such a beautiful perfect being was his and this time he would cherish her love her and give her all of him, she deserved no less. He had been a fool before, believing that she could not love him as he had come to love her and ultimately that had been why he'd lost her. He had been so certain that if he let her go out and associate with other males that she would realize that he was the least she deserved and that she was so much better than he would ever- could ever be. That he would lose her, had become an almost paralyzing fear and so he kept her hidden from the world, never allowing her to venture far from his side; even going so far as to tell Yusuke and Kurama that they were not to let her leave without one of them with her. He had been far too protective of his treasure.

This time things would be different, he would be different. This time he would trust in her and venture outside the walls and grounds with her, proudly holding her hand in his as they explored the worlds together. He would take her with him to the Makai and _cautiously_ show her his world if she wished once he had his power back. But mostly he wanted to lie down beside her every night and to awaken with her in his arms. To see her lips curl up into a tender smile as she whispered 'good morning', he could think of nothing sweeter except perhaps the sweetness of her lips as he would kiss her, reveling in the soft sighs she made.

His body nearly ached with the desire to feel her skin against his as he made love to her once more. He needed to feel her, see her, and taste her again to calm the nearly dormant instincts that confronting Shippo had risen to the surface but, he wanted her to decide when she was ready for that step for he did not want to repeat the mistake of marking her without her knowledge again. When he was once again able to do so he wanted it to be the incredible soul bonding moment it was supposed to have been. This time he would do everything to make it an unforgettable memory they would both cherish.

He sat down on the couch with Kagome on his lap. He was loath to let her go even for a moment while he was still raw from the emotions he had felt earlier. Shippo had been a good friend but he had been betrayed like Kagome not just once if Shippo was telling the truth but twice and by those he thought he could trust. Why had Koenma betrayed them? It was a question that required an answer he did not yet have and did not wish to think on. Soon enough he would have to face it but today he had been reunited with her and he pushed away all thoughts that did not revolve around her.

A soft chirping sound met his ears and in the blissful silence it seemed obtrusive. He followed the sound to her pocket and to a bright blue cell phone. Flipping it open he saw a message received icon and curiously scrolled down to see who had sent the message. He blinked at the name: Yusuke U.

"Ugh, read it to me, Hiei. My eyes hurt." Kagome moaned softly without moving. She was comfortable. In Hiei's arms her heart did not ache and it was easy to repress all of the unpleasantness from moments ago. She needed a distraction and her hand strayed to Hiei's shirt.

"Heya, Kags," Hiei rolled his eyes at that despised knick name. "Movies tonight at your place. I will bring pizza, see you then?" Hiei read and then reread, "You are that good of friends with them?" he asked.

Her hand stopped, hanging with her guys huh? It was in all probability the best thing she could do as sleeping with Hiei just because she was upset was probably not the best thing to do, though she had no doubt he would be willing."Yeah, they helped me deal with all of my emotions and convinced me not to go to Okinawa with Shippo."

Okinawa? Shippo wanted to take her to- the betrayal cut deep. "I'm glad you didn't go there with him Kagome. I want you to go there with me as we had planned before. I want to take you to all of the places you want to see and visit and I want to start now. Shall we make me a surprise to Yusuke and Kurama? Perhaps you can cook something and the two of us could pick up groceries on our way."

"You are asking me out, Hiei?" she asked to be sure sitting up to look at him and watch his expressions.

"If you would like," he said quietly still not quite certain if that had been something he should have said. Her expression told him nothing. And her thoughts, well he had been trying to give her privacy to think so her thoughts were muted to him at the moment.

"Like a date?"

"Yes."

"I would love to. I wouldn't miss seeing the looks on the guys faces either. I think that you were the one Kurama wanted me to wait for and also the one Yusuke said he would help me find." The phone chimed again and Kagome turned it to read the message her eyes crinkling with amusement:

"Forgot to ask do you like pizza?" Kagome laughed as she texted back, her thumbs moving rapidly over the keys. Hiei watched in fascination as she composed her message and then leaned back into his arms to wait for a response.

Yusuke's phone played a short heavy metal guitar strum and he smirked as he saw whom the message was from. He hadn't expected an answer so soon but he scanned the message with a smile her message read: "You're on! I love pizza, but I thought we might do something a little different tonight I'll make curry. Bring some good movies that have plenty of action and comedy. See you at 6."

"See you at six then Kagome." He said quietly typing the words into a messaged and sending it. He glanced at his watch, "4:32, I have time to take a quick shower and still be there with time to spare."

"What movies did you want to take with us?" Kurama asked leaning back against the wall. The book he'd been reading resting on his knee. After Kagome's death and Hiei's disappearance Kurama had moved into the temple with Yusuke since he had been so depressed. He had suggested that Yusuke move in with him but Yusuke had refused. Standing up and brushing off his tan slacks Kurama tapped his chin, "I can think of a few Kagome would enjoy but I'm certain that you would hate them."

"Kagome said she wanted movies with action and comedy, any ideas?"

"Actually yes, there are several anime movies that fit the request; I just bought one of them and the other we can pick up on our way."

"I didn't know you liked anime," Yusuke laughed as he stood up and stretched.

"I find the fact that drawings can move in such a precise way incredibly enthralling. I am no artist but I can enjoy the hard work of one. Beautiful things enthrall me even in this human form that has not changed." The avatar said as he left to collect the movie from his room. "Enjoy your shower Yusuke."

Kurama chuckled as he entered his room and closed the door. His smile faded once he was in the solitude of his room. The light filtering through the curtains took on a green tinge as it landed on the leaves of the many plants which surrounded his room in random seeming places. He walked over and replaced the book in his hand back into the open slot on his tall bookcase.

Thoughts that he kept to himself darkened his eyes as his fists tightened. He had not been able to even enter the Reikai when he had tried to go ask Koenma about Hiei's whereabouts. It was strange that he had not been able to even pass the barrier as though the way had been closed to all. Knowing Yusuke would charge in without thought Kurama had determined that the knowledge was far too dangerous till he knew more. He glanced at the pile of books on his desk that he had 'borrowed' from the vaults and sighed. The knowledge contained though priceless was unhelpful in finding their lost friends. His intense eyes landed on the shelves across the room that held his movie collection and his wide variety of anime. Moving to the self he selected one or two titles that he thought would fit Kagome's likes now and ones they had watched together before.

It was strange to be friends with Kagome again as though he had never known her prior. He knew all her likes and dislikes with regards to most things. Before, as Hiei's wife they had spent quite a bit of time together, the four of them watching movies, laughing and having fun. Now although it was still fun to spend time just himself Yusuke and Kagome it reminded him of Hiei's absence and how much he missed the awkward attempts at living a "normal human life" the hiyoukai had made for his wife.

Kurama smiled sadly as he remembered the day Hiei had asked him how to cook a simple meal for Kagome. He had been so uncertain in the kitchen except when handling a knife. The methods of mixing and cooking the pancakes had been more difficult than Hiei had been ready for and they both had ended up covered head to foot in flour and batter. To hide his embarrassment Hiei had accused him of distraction.

He chuckled softly, all he had asked Hiei was "if they were planning to have a family". He had been meaning to continue, telling Hiei that this meal would be good to keep in mind with children but the flour bag exploding in his face had startled him and the bowl of batter had gone flying out of his hands when he slipped on the floury mess. Those had been good times. He would have never believed that the same youkai who had tried to kill him when they met was now the same youkai who was so uncertainly trying to learn how to be as domestically inclined as he was adept on the battle field. A task that quite frankly for Hiei might have been impossible back then. Now that Hiei was human though, who knew what changes had occurred.

Kurama doubted strongly the Hiei's attitudes had changed too drastically but it was highly probable that the awkwardness in the task of daily living had been replaced with some confidence. That perhaps now he had become human, had given him the knowledge of the simple little things that made humans so different and yet not so different from youkai. Perhaps Hiei was living comfortably with a family somewhere and the anger at being abandoned no longer haunted him. Perhaps they were no longer needed to help ease the Hiyoukai's loneness. That thought made Kurama sad. Hiei had been and still was his best friend. Hiei had been his first friend since he had become human and to this day was the only one who knew him the best. Or did he?

Did Hiei know him at all or had they just assumed the other did; more so on his part than Hiei's. It still troubled him that he had not seen how devoted Hiei had become to Kagome over time. It still shocked him when he thought of the way Hiei had so willingly thrown away everything, his friends, his family and his power all for her. It was just what Kurama had tried to do for his mother. It was the actions of one who truly loved another; it was not something Kurama had thought Hiei would ever achieve as he kept everyone at such a distance. Maybe it was he and not Hiei who was to blame for the lack of understanding. When had he ever tried to let anyone in? Maybe it was in fact envy that he had felt when Hiei had agreed to become human for the one he loved.

Kurama had never allowed himself to form attachments after Kuronue's death it had been a painful and horrible experience losing the one he cared for in such an abrupt and gruesome way that he had just never wished to repeat the experience until his mother had shown him love. Now he realized what a fool he had been. If he had only opened himself up and allowed it, Hiei would have known the reason Kurama had begged him to reconsider was not because of shock but out of concern but for whom? For Hiei who had no idea what being human would mean? Or for himself who had come to love the taciturn youkai as almost a brother and no longer knew how to be alone? His face fell into his hands. "I am a fool." He muttered as tears he would not show to anyone filled his eyes.

Yusuke grinned after his roommate and friend as the red haired male left the room. When Kurama was no longer in sight he sighed softly as he made his way the opposite direction and to his own room. Kurama had been depressed lately to an extreme which was starting to worry the Mazoku. When Kurama had asked him to moving in with him he had been surprised and immediately said no but when the next day Kurama moved into the temple instead, Yusuke had known something was amiss and it started and ended with Hiei.

He never would have believed the nasty creep who had kidnapped his childhood friend would one day be one of his best friends. For a time it had seemed that the three of them would part ways but when Hiei returned to the human world after the last Makai tournament saying he had enough of the Makai they had reunited and for the past two years been nearly inseparable.

Then Hiei had Kagome, thanks to him hiring her of course. The thought had made him laugh at first because Kagome was everything Hiei was not willing to show he was: loyal, playful, and full of life. Hiei was all those things inside but like Kurama he kept them to himself. It was frustrating to see the two of them struggle to maintain some mask like illusion that the world didn't faze them. That nothing could penetrate the façade they lived with day after day. If it hadn't been Hiei, Yusuke would have hoped it would have been Kurama. But Hiei unlikely as it was had gotten the girl.

Kagome, she had been the best thing to ever happen to the three of them. Her easy laughter and quick wit made her a pleasure to be with in any situation. He had loved movie night with Kagome. She would always choose some movie that would make him cringe and when he'd mock the actors she would often times throw popcorn at him resulting in a food fight that would dissolve into laughter and inevitably being stopped by Kurama as Hiei would be watching with an unreadable expression when he was there. Hiei always looked like he wanted to join the fun but had no idea how. Kagome had tried to get him to join in by throwing popcorn at him once, but after the kernel bounced off his nose and she laughed he had spirited her away and that had been the end of the evening. He had asked the next morning where he had taken her but the blush had told him everything.

He sighed as he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He missed them, both Kagome and Hiei. Kurama had not told him exactly what had happened to Hiei, only that they should be watching for him in the human world. Even now Yusuke wondered what had become of his short tempered friend. Was he still as irritable and snappish but with that twisted sense of humor that usually went over his head but often made calm and practical Kurama laugh? Had he changed so much that he was no longer recognizable as the youkai who on several occasions had saved his skin? Yusuke frowned at the floor. If they found him would that bring back the smile and the life that seemed to be missing from Kagome's eyes? Oh she still laughed and acted the same but there was a marked difference, her eyes no longer sparkled with that over bounding joy and love that they had for Hiei.

That change he was certain was his fault. As a detective he should have known there was no such thing as an easy mission and that they should never have taken the situation at face value. Even after so long; he could not forgive himself for the mistake in judgment that had cost his close friend everything and had killed Kagome. He didn't have the right to laugh with her and to tease her like nothing had happened but he couldn't help himself. Being close to her gave him some semblance of peace knowing she lived once more but the lackluster of her eyes cut him deep every time. That pain was his penance he needed to feel it to remind him that her life had been ended because he was stupid. If only Hiei would come back to her and make things right again. Maybe then he would be able to forgive himself.

Dressing quickly he glanced at his watch as he stuffed his cell phone into his pocket. He had taken longer than he meant to with his shower and now they would be slightly later than he had intended. Kurama would be waiting for him and watching his watch with a look that bordered on annoyance. Yusuke left the bathroom and made it to the living room in record time but Kurama wasn't waiting.

"That's not normal." Yusuke muttered aloud as he made his way to Kurama's bedroom door and knocked. "Hey Red, are you coming?"

Kurama's voice sounded off as he called back, "Yes I just stupidly spilled some mud on myself so I need to change. I'll be right out."

"Okay, hurry up Kagome is making curry."

The door opened a moment later and Kurama stepped out, "Why didn't you say so earlier? I love Kagome's curry," he said with a smile as he hid away all the pain once more.

"Who doesn't" Yusuke laughed noting silently to his self that Kurama was still wearing the same thing as earlier.

Eagerly Kagome got up and pulled Hiei to his feet. "We get to go shopping!" she tapped her chin a moment, "does that count as a date?" Her eyes were alight with radiance and joy Hiei had only seen a few times and every time had been when Kagome was with all of them. He had missed that look more than he realized. She practically danced with impatient excitement that made her seem childlike and adorable. He smiled at her exuberance as he tied a simple black and white bandana over his unseeable Jagan it was un-necessary but he felt better with it there.

Kagome smiled back as a light blush dusted her cheeks she loved Hiei's smile. She knew that fact instantly. It was slightly shy but at the same time not, like he was carefully happy and unable to express it completely. She loved how it made his eyes sparkle with warmth and life. Hiei, it was so right to be here with him. It felt like her heart had once more come to life and she assumed that it was he had kept the promise he'd made to bring her heart back to her when they were reunited. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so alive with a happiness that just wanted to burst out of her. And that Hiei had asked her to be his once more just made her feel like she could fly. The only thing anchoring her to the ground and dampening her spirits was the one thing she could not face, did not wish to face yet. Right now she wanted nothing more than to go out with her Hiei and purchase the ingredient to make curry for those she loved.

Tonight would be a celebration and a reunion of friends and she couldn't think of anything better except maybe curling up next to Hiei while watching a cute romantic comedy and laughing with him. But Hiei was the action loving type and a romance would probably bore him so maybe not so much that idea. Dancing, now there was an idea did Hiei dance? That was a perfect combination of romance and action there, especially some of the Latin dances she'd heard about, He might enjoy that, maybe they could take some lessons. And cooking she would have to learn his favorite foods so she could learn to make them if she didn't already know. Curry had just seemed like something he would enjoy for the complex flavors and subtle sweetness and bold heat. Come to think of it that sort of described Hiei, or at least seemed that it might, as she could not clearly remember if it actually did.

Hiei held out his hand for hers waiting patiently for her to notice as she seemed lost in thought she blushed darker and he wondered for a moment why but shrugged until the image of them dancing some sort of erotic dance with pounding beats and smooth tempo entered his thoughts via the unseen Jagan It seemed Kagome wanted to dance that way with him and the silent question of her thoughts as to whether he would perhaps learn how with her made him pause. It didn't seem like something he would not enjoy as long as she was his partner. So why not? He would ask her about it later.

Kagome touched his arm to get his attention, the heat of her hand gently warming his skin. Hiei relaxed as he let her lead him from the apartment and outside into the winter's chill. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and the excitement was nearly tangible in the air as lovers walked past huddling close to each other for warmth. Kagome rested her cheek upon his arm smiling against the curve of his muscle as his heat still hotter than most humans seeped into her skin warming her like no blanket or coat ever could as she held onto his arm as they walked. Snow flurries drifted playfully in the slight breeze and Kagome laughed catching one in her palm. "I love the snow, it's so pretty."

Hiei had never liked the snow as it had always reminded him of the home he'd never known, but watching Kagome in the snow he could not help but to love it as well. Kagome just sparkled with life no matter where she was. It was one of the things Hiei had learned to love about her. "This way," she urged walking to a device he had never seen or really noticed before until he had been human.

Bright lights of different colors flashed in a strobe around it. The game was simple and he smirked, with his reflexes even dulled a bit by being human, this should be cake walk. A heavy club beat began to pulse and Kagome began to dance. Her feet were quick and light but the slight sway of her hips added a definite air of sensuality to her movements. Hiei had to work to keep his eyes on the screen and not watch her. Embarrassingly every time his eyes would wander the buzzer would tell on him as he missed a step.

"You are really good at this, Hiei!" Kagome laughed as she ignored the buzzer and just let go.

They were drawing a crowd and as the song ended Hiei noticed the eyes of many a man on his Kagome. Glancing at them he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her before putting his arm around her shoulders. The men who had gathered walked away their shoulders slumped, their collective thought made him smile: 'aw man, she's taken! Lucky guy'.

He was indeed a lucky male. Kagome was a bright star of love and hope in his world that would have remained black and empty without her. She smiled as he led her away from the dancing game and towards the grocery store. They would definitely have to dance together again but next time he would have to sit back and watch her performance as he was certain that he had missed the show.

Quickly they made their way around the shop and collected the items she needed plus a little extra and headed to the checkout. Gallantly Hiei carried the three bags while Kagome held on to his arm. It was only another block to her apartment but he did not want to get separated by the crowd.

Wary of the elevator Hiei had Kagome give him her key and wait for him to drop off the groceries in the kitchen of her place. As he leaped up each set of stairs he was grateful that his strength had remained as it had been when he was a youkai. Finally it made sense why he was always stronger than normal humans and why he had always been clumsy not knowing how to control his strength until now.

Stubborn as ever Kagome started up the stairs making to the third floor without him. Hiei had climbed all those stairs and she could too. Hiei startled her as he swept her off her feet. "I was planning to carry you up the stairs Kagome; I wasn't going to make you walk them."

Kagome held tight to him as he lightly sprang up the rest of the thirteen flights of stairs to her floor. Grateful he was there and she didn't have to walk it. She would have willingly but if she didn't have to. "What would I ever do without you?" she asked dramatically with a grin.

"Walk or end up on the wrong end of an elevator," He replied flatly raising an eyebrow in silent challenge.

"Oh, but you'll protect me from any more of those right?" she asked batting her eyelashes and ducking her head in a flirtatious manner.

"I'll protect you from everything but your nosey neighbors."

Hiei set her back on her feet as he sensed someone in the hallway before he opened the door to her floor. He waited to see how Kagome would react before falling into step beside her. She didn't let go of his hand as she walked with a smile.

Kagome held her head high as she walked beside her handsome youkai she had no reason to be ashamed of him and didn't care who knew it, Shippo had never come to her apartment after moving her in so she had no reason to hide her relationship with Hiei. He smiled slightly at her as she caught his eye as the middle aged woman passed them only pausing to take a double look at the man beside the sweet girl who lived in 1314 A.

The woman who was in her mid thirties patted her lightly bobbed hair into place as she tucked her hand bag under her arm. He was a handsome man though something told her not to stare too long and she offered a small smile at him in passing. If Kagome was happy then she was happy for her. "Higurashi-san, you look well."

"Why thank you Tamamori-san. You look good yourself, out on a date tonight?" Kagome inquired politely.

"Yes, and I have to say that mine is not nearly as interesting as this young man at your side, Higurashi-san, will he be around often?"

"I should think so, he is my fiancé. He just returned from an extended trip abroad." The white lie fell easily from Kagome's lips and Hiei smiled as his mental suggestion to her set the woman's mind at ease.

"Are those two friends of yours going to be stopping by again soon dear? That red haired one is a looker and I would not mind seeing him again. He was delightful"

"Ah, yes they are coming here for a surprise party."

"Oh well that's a shame I won't be home. Tell them I said Hi." She said before stepping on to the elevator and Kagome and Hiei continued down the hall.

"Is making friends a hobby of yours Kagome?" Hiei asked as they reached her door and went inside. Hiei closing the door behind them as Kagome went through the bags of groceries.

Kagome walked into her kitchen and pulled out the bright pink apron Yusuke had bought for her and began to wash the vegetables."Not really but Tamamori is a lonely woman whose husband left her and I have been talking with her on occasion, she has been dating again on my suggestion but she does so only to fill the void. I think she keeps hoping he will return to her. She doesn't know that he went back to the Makai. She doesn't even know her husband was a youkai. It's sad really, that they weren't honest with each other."

"Human and youkai relationships are very complex Kagome. On one hand you have a creature that is wild and fierce and on the other a human who is fragile and soft. Maintaining that balance can be a challenge especially if the human doesn't know the truth. Our relationship was different because you understand what I am. I did not have to hide things from you because you already knew." Hiei said beginning to prepare the rice as he had learned to cook some things from Kuroko.

She returned the vegetables to the cutting board as Hiei withdrew a large knife. "I'll cut them you prepare the rest," he offered dicing the vegetables into bite sized chunks with his better than average speed and precision.

"Now that's a handy skill. That was really quick." Kagome held out a pot for the onion. "I guess that is true," she said continuing their earlier topic as the smell of the quickly caramelizing onion filled the kitchen nicely. She cast a soft look at him as she cut up the beef and added it to the onions. "I think I understand youkai almost better than humans, if you can believe it."

"After your adventures I don't doubt that you know youkai quite well however you only spent time around the animal based types correct? The elementals like I used to be are quite different."

"Really, how so," she asked as she carefully finished browning the meat allowing the middle to remain slightly pink before adding the carrots and water. Giving it a stir she turned her attention back to Hiei who was watching her.

"You know the senses of smell and sight are heightened in animal types correct? Well in elementals though we have very keen eyesight we don't have a heightened sense of smell rather we have heightened awareness of the emotions around us, humans would call it being empathic. The awareness gives us a sense of how and why someone will act and in battle this becomes even more useful as it allows us to read our opponent based on how he feels. Even subtle changes are noticeable." He looked at her silently judging her emotions for a moment realizing that he had always done so without thought before. "My abilities go several steps beyond that of a normal elemental because of the Jagan."

"Go on," she urged curiously as she checked the doneness of the carrots before adding the remaining vegetables.

"The Jagan, as you know allows me the abilities of: telepathy and mind manipulation as well as premonition clairvoyance and clairaudience plus others that are far too complex to really explain. The Jagan is a sentient being hence the title Jaganshi. The Jagan is still a part of me though it can no longer be seen on the outside for now. Do you understand?"

Kagome tilted her head to one side, "You want me to know about you and that is why you are telling me this? Or is it that you want me to be aware of the Jagan and its abilities so I know that my thoughts are open to you?"

"Both Kagome, I want you to know that I will do my best to respect your privacy but on occasion I may catch a thought I might not be invited as such to view. I bring this up, because earlier I saw a thought you had about dancing. I think I might enjoy learning that with you." He paused to gage her reaction. She blushed. Turning back to the curry she began making the roux adding the spices and cooking it till it was dry and crumbled easily before adding the boiling water to it and mixing it together to finish the curry. The smell made his mouth water as he recalled how much he loved her curry.

"Really? You want to learn how to dance with me? That would be fun but I wish you had not seen the idea that way. I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be, Koishii*, there is no need to be embarrassed of your thoughts with Me." Hiei said softly as he pulled her into is arms. He paused listening to something she could not hear before his demeanor changed, "your guests are coming up the elevator should I hide from them?" He asked quirking an eyebrow in a playful manner waiting for her to decide his location.

"Why just see if they notice you? Just don't draw attention and please wait for them to finish their greetings Yusuke can be a little overbearing in the hug department and I don't want him to drop me."

"I would be there to catch you if he did." He assured after giving her a quick kiss.

Yusuke and Kurama were silent keeping their thoughts to themselves as they rode up in the elevator to Kagome's apartment. Neither of them willing to break the silence, though many things needed to be said. As they reached the thirteenth floor Kurama inhaled deeply as Yusuke did the same. "That smells so freaking good!" Yusuke said eagerly. "Been a while since I've smelled that blend of spices."

"It has indeed been quite some time. Six months unless I have miscounted," Kurama agreed enjoying the smell that only made him miss the days past even more. He was so caught up in his thoughts that Yusuke grabbed his arm and pulled him from the elevator.

"Quit daydreaming Red, I'm hungry so let's go. Kagome is waiting. "

"Yes of course, I'm sorry Yusuke." Kurama said though his smile was a little hollow.

Kagome opened the door on the first knock and as she opened the door Yusuke grabbed her in a bear hug that lifted her off her feet. Spinning her into the apartment he jubilantly asked, "How are you tonight beautiful?" Kagome looked like the sky had just opened and someone had handed her a pot of gold. Wait he knew that look. It was the one she had when Kagome had been happy.

"I'm great how are you handsome?" She laughed as he put her down.

"Well you know causing trouble and havoc. The usual."

"Did you miss us?" Kurama interrupted his eyes wandering to the man in the kitchen watching Kagome with intense brown eyes. His posture was confident and sure of himself and Kurama wagered that in a fight he would be very adept at holding his own. He seemed very intent on Kagome and Kurama frowned who did this man think he was? He studied him as he would any opponent.

The man was of average height and size. His muscular physique told him that the man frequently trained in martial arts he would guess, as the way the man stood was in a classic weight resting on the blades of his feet ready for anything stance. The subtle way the man's eyes flicked quickly around told Kurama that he was perceptive even if he looked relaxed. The bandana on his forehead told Kurama that he was the action type a trouble maker. A loner who likely found in Kagome something that soothed his inner rage at the world like she had done for them all. Still why was he looking at her that intently for? It was starting to irritate him how possessive this human was acting over their Kagome. This man whom ever he thought he was was the intruder here.

"Of course I did Rama," Kagome said easily wrapping him into a warm friendly hug. "I have some news. I've met someone and we are engaged." Her lips formed the words easily and Kurama jerked back from her his eyes moving between Kagome and this man who was engaged to her apparently.

"Takeo come say hi." Kagome said with a smile that broke Kurama's heart. Kagome was already in love with the man. That the man's name meant violent warrior did not inspire his confidence in the situation. This man was violent and likely dangerous, abusive and abrasive likely, and he would hurt their precious friend. When the man walked out and lightly caressed Kagome's cheek with soft eyes Kurama frowned, had he perhaps misread the man?

Kagome's smile was radiant and Kurama could not completely hate the man who made her happy. "Hello," Kurama greeted a look in his eyes of silent warning to the male that he was being watched.

"Yo." The man's voice sounded strange to his ears but he brushed it off.

"Hey." Yusuke returned not exactly certain how he should feel about the intruder who planned to marry his friend. There was something off about the guy though he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Well should we eat?" Kagome asked breaking the tension. Her eyes were a light with joy and Yusuke couldn't take the moment from her even if he didn't like the look of the guy.

"You cooked, Koishii sit down I'll do the rest." Takeo said quietly leading Kagome to a chair and pulling it out for her before returning to the kitchen. With his back to them Hiei sighed for being so observant his friends were acting like idiots. With a smirk as he dished plates he decided to play it up and see just how far he could take this ruse.

"That's so sweet, thank you," she sighed dreamily.

"Anything for you my sweet," He replied borrowing the phrase from something the avatar had said before long ago to some girl he had dated. The sickeningly sweet gentleness in his tone would keep them guessing though it made Hiei cringe internally. Silently he placed each plate on the table before seating himself on Kagome's left side as she sat the head of the table. Kurama sat to her right and Yusuke sat at the opposite end.

"Isn't he wonderful? He's being sweet right now but don't let that fool you he's the Spirit Detective." Kagome said cheerfully. Yusuke who had taken a drink of his tea choked as it went down the wrong way.

"How long have you been engaged Kagome-chan?' Kurama asked trying to keep his own reaction to her words more subtle as he looked at the man with a new light. She looked at her watch.

"About 2 1/2 hours now. Why?" Kagome asked innocently as she took a bite of her curry and smiled at Hiei with a loving look.

"Kagome! When did you two meet?" Kurama asked stunned by her reply.

"Oh about 3 hours ago" she chirped. This time it was Kurama who choked the spices of the curry burning his throat.

"Kags! What the hell?" Yusuke burst out.

"We just clicked instantly Yusuke. It's like I found my soul mate or something." Kagome said practically glowing with joy as she and Takeo stared at each other with tender looks.

'Hiei is your soul mate Kagome.' Yusuke cringed silently turning to his plate with a frown. Not even Kagome's curry was going to cheer him up now.

'Oh Hiei how can I possibly stall her long enough for you to appear? Damn it! Hiei when I find I find you again you are so dead for making me suffer this imposter on Kagome's affections!' "Forgive me, but I don't believe I caught your full name mr-?"

"Yukishima, Takeo." He replied easily.

"Takeo Yukishima." Kurama mused quietly. 'Violent warrior from Ice Island. That can't be a coincidence! Kagome is trying to replace Hiei without even understanding exactly what is missing from the void of her heart. His name it can't be a coincidence.' He stared at the man silently boring holes into his face trying to see underneath the mask of his opponent. 'Is it too much to hope for? It can't be him could it? Could it really be?'

Kurama burst out laughing a full hearted and carefree laugh which was garnering strange looks from his companions. A smug smile curled across his lips for an instant before his face was neutral again. "Say Yusuke, shouldn't we cut the evening short. We still have that missing woman to track down. What was her name Yukina something or other."

Yusuke frowned what was the fox up to? "Oh yeah, right I seem to recall that was her name."

"Who is that?" Takeo asked doing his best to remain aloof to the ploy he could easily see through. Kurama was trying to make him give himself away, well it wouldn't work.

"I think she was captured for her tears or something horrible like that."

"Again!?" Hiei snarled slamming his fist against the table causing the dishes to rattle. "Who has my sister?!"

"Welcome back Hiei." Kurama said casually watching him over his tea cup. Joy reflected in his verdant gaze. Yusuke's chair toppled over as he jumped out of his seat and pointed at the black haired man. His mouth opened and shut then opened again before he pointed at Kagome who was laughing at his reaction.

"Man, I feel like a complete idiot! I did not even recognize you! You look so…different." Yusuke said tilting his head to one side.

"I believe the word you are thinking is human. That's because I am, Yusuke. I am human." Hiei said calmly with no change to his features. To Kurama he thought **'Well done Fox, when did you figure it out?'**

_*Yukishima means from Ice island and since you are a half Koorime it stood to reason that it was likely you. Koenma never was too creative with things like that. If you are human, Hiei how do you still have access to the Jagan? * _Kurama replied telepathically as he now calmly began to eat savoring each bite anew.

'**I am a human physic. The Jagan has been sealed away with the rest of my former power. I have no way of undoing it myself. Shippo said Koenma betrayed us but as it stands I am no match for him like I am.'**

*_Shippo? Oh speaking of him, wasn't he with Kagome still? When did that end?*_

'**Tonight when Kagome caught him having sex with a woman he cast an illusion on to look like her. Blasted Kitsune kit made a deal with Koenma to keep Kagome away from me.' **The cup in Kurama's hand shattered spilling its contents across the table.

_*What?!* _His thoughts snarled lividly, though what he was angrier about even he did not know. Kagome jumped up to get a towel uncertain as to what could have made Kurama so angry.

'**Keep it together Kurama, I need you to keep cool don't spoil Kagome's day. She doesn't need to worry about all of this right now.'**

_*of course.* _"I am so sorry Kagome; I was startled by a thought I had. Here I'll clean it up go enjoy your meal." He said hiding everything behind his warm smile.

"So where the hells have you been? No wonder Kurama said to look in the human world, why didn't you tell me Red?"

"It was complicated Yusuke. I only knew of Hiei becoming human." Kurama said smoothly. Smiling up at Kagome who was beaming at them all with gentle warmth that even made his fury subside in its wake, this was her night and he would not be the one to spoil it with un-necessary worry and fear. "I brought a movie I think you will enjoy Kagome-chan. It is about a boy who falls in a spring and is cursed to become a girl when splashed with cold water. I believe some laughter would do us all some good." *_We will discuss this more later.*_

'**Thank you.' **Hiei's thoughts and the actual gratitude behind them made Kurama stop and look at him again. Truly he had not known the male nearly as well as he thought.

"Well since you found Hiei, I guess I'm fired huh?" Yusuke asked Kagome as he righted his chair and sat back down. "Damn Kagome if you found him that fast and didn't even know what you were looking for then maybe I should hire you...again."

"I think not Yusuke; if Kagome is to be anyone's assistant she will be mine." Hiei said with a thoughtful frown.

"What do you need assistance with?"

A wicked grin curled the lips of the former hiyoukai "Are you certain you want to ask that question Yusuke, I think the answers may scar your thoughts of Kagome's innocence. Especially when she-"

"Nope la la la not listening."

"Very mature as always Yusuke," Kurama snickered. "Are you sure it is not because you are bitter about being the only virgin in the group?"

"Hey come off it red! That is private! I'm not a virgin," he argued lamely "Do you have to make me look stupid in front of Kagome? We just go her to like us again."

"I think I should do some detective work, I need to find you a girl YuYu." Kagome said with mock solemnity.

"Yu Yu what am I a little kid now?" Yusuke snorted.

"Well… since you have your innocence still I thought it was appropriate." Kagome said playfully.

"Fine then Kaggie." The Mazoku retorted.

"Ugh, I give up. I won't call you YuYu if you don't call me Kaggie alright?"

"Deal. So when are you going to start?" Yusuke asked curiously.

Kagome frowned; her eyebrow rose in confusion "Start what?"

"Looking for a girl for me?" The three around him laughed. True it was at his expense but the eagerness in his expression was just too much. "Hey I'm serious. When are you going to start looking?" They laughed harder.

"I don't think being a virgin is funny." He grumbled.

"Oh Yusuke are you really?" Kurama asked his humor subsiding slowly to be replaced by a look of shock. "I thought that you and-" Yusuke glared at him.

"Nope she didn't want to be cursed with my spawn."

"What? Who said that?!" Kagome growled in a very haunting female version of a hiyoukai they all knew. She bared her teeth showing small fangs they hadn't noticed before.

"Calm down Kagome this was a couple years ago, I'm over it now." Yusuke said casting a worried glance at Kurama and Hiei. Just what had Hiei done to get her a body? Kagome seemed to have traces of hiyoukai in her that he'd never noticed before. Hiei looked at her as though intrigued by the reaction but not surprised by it. Why wasn't Hiei as confused as he and Kurama?

Kagome gasped as she realized what she had just said and how and blushed hotly. "I- um would any one like seconds?" she asked scrambling to her feet and into the kitchen with two empty plates hers and Hiei's.

Yusuke set his plate down to wait for her before looking at the dark haired now human Hiei. "I know you know why Kagome just acted that way so spill it."

"Yes Hiei why does Kagome who was completely human before now have claws and fangs as well as a touch of your personality?" Kurama added with a thoughtful frown.

"It was a mistake. A drop of my blood went in to the resurrection tank with hers," he said quietly.

Kurama's eyes narrowed with a gasp "Hiei, do you realize what you have done! What you have made, with that mistake? That body is now that of a hanyou or the equivalent but with Kagome's holy energy in place of jyaki. Are you mad? Placing her soul within a body made of Human Miko and youkai DNA could have created a creature that would have- could have" he corrected "destroyed the whole Makai! If your DNA is mixed with hers then there is no telling how the close proximity of your souls will affect her. Hiei she could go insane. Or she could just simply adapt and she would become a hanyou… if… her power yields to the jyaki."

"I know all that Kurama but I could not destroy her again! I knew there was a risk but I just couldn't"

"So I'm dangerous?" Kagome asked returning to the room and hearing most of Kurama's information. "I might lose control and destroy everything? Is this true, Hiei?" Her hands trembled as she set down the plates on the table. Her eyes begged him to absolve her of the heavy feeling that had settled upon her heart.

He wanted to tell her no. that she wasn't dangerous at all, but he could not lie to her. "It is possible Kagome. The only thing we know for sure is that you have my DNA and that in essence your body is that of-"

"A hanyou, I heard. Kurama what happens if we are not in close proximity? If we- our souls are distanced from each other like one of us moves far away for example?"

Hiei's eyes bored into his face begging him not to speak but he wasn't looking at the man. "Nothing. You would remain as you are but you would suffer greatly always feeling incomplete."

"I see," Kagome replied quietly. "Who is up for the movie and some dessert?" she asked with a bright smile that instantly made them all nervous.

For the rest of the night Kagome didn't seem any different except that her thoughts were completely closed to Hiei. Without the full power of the Jagan he could not penetrate the mental barriers she had formed and it made him anxious. Kagome laughed and joked around but her eyes had lost a minute amount of the sparkle he loved. When Yusuke and Kurama decided to call it a night Kagome shooed him out with them telling him she wanted to think. Though uncertain of her reasons or her actions he left reluctantly. Promising himself he would come back to see her in the morning.

With shaking hands Kagome locked the door behind them and slid to the floor against the wall. Pulling out her cell phone she dialed the only one she knew could help her though she wasn't even sure he would answer her call. When he answered on the second ring she didn't say hello instead she said "Shippo, I need you to help me disappear."

Hiei frowned as he knocked on Kagome's door a second time and then a third time before with a sigh he pulled out his lock picks from when he was a youkai thief and picked the lock. Opening the door He frowned the apartment was spotless but there were no lights on and he quickly flipped the switch. The room was just as it should have been except for a distinct knowledge that something very important was missing. His chest ached and his anxiety was rising by the second, "Kagome?" he called as he ran to her bedroom.

Throwing open the door he stared at the neatly made bed and the obvious evidence that she was not in it. Spinning on his heel he searched the entire apartment before standing helplessly in the living room. "Kagome! Why?!" he yelled his voice breaking upon the emotions of confusion and loss before a sharp pain drove him to his knees. He cried out clutching his chest as he felt like he was being torn in two. He gasped as it became almost difficult to breathe, blackness clouded his vision and he collapsed.

Cool hands brushed his forehead before a cold cloth was placed in their stead. Hiei slowly opened his eyes and then shut them again. He could not face those verdant eyes so full of worry. He heard the intake of air and waited for the inevitable question. "I'm sorry Hiei, this is my fault. I was angry and confused and maybe a little afraid. I did not think she would leave."

Pain sharper than a knife twisted in his heart. Kagome was gone. Without a word, without a note or any reason as to why, although it was not hard to guess the reason was the conversation last night. Kagome had always been the type to suffer alone. To sacrifice everything for those she loved, it was one of the things that had first made Hiei realize how different she really was. His thoughts shied away from his pain and his loss and drifted instead to happier moments with her.

"She has to let the changes happen and not fight them."

"What?" Suddenly realizing he had missed what Kurama was saying he snapped back to reality.

"I said I was up all night researching. I discovered something that will help the transition. It's simple really Hiei and I am frankly surprised that this has not been done. With how you two were before…"

"Damn it just tell me!"

"The bond of your souls is incomplete, you need to complete it. You need to consummate it physically."

"Having sex? That will prevent the destruction and madness?" he asked incredulously.

"No making love will. You have to make love to not just her body but her soul as a whole. You need to allow her to be fully consumed by the passion between you holding nothing back Hiei. I can't tell you what will happen when you do but I assume that it will accelerate the changes within you both. She must not fight it; she has to let the changes happen as they do. You my friend must do the same and quickly. I was mistaken Hiei separating the two of you for too long of a time can be deadly to you both."

"I knew that it was a bad idea."

Kurama's head snapped to the speaker and Hiei tried to jump to his feet but his human body would not permit it. "What are you doing here?!" he snapped.

"Hiei please," Kurama said hushing him with a wave of his hand. "What was a bad idea Shippo? Do you know where Kagome is?"

"I have a fairly good idea, but you won't find her in this time."

*Koishii- beloved


	5. Chapter 5

_I want to take a moment to thank my faithful readers and those who have left me reviews. I won't say that I demand reviews or anything of the sort, but I will say that your reviews let me know that this story is going in the right direction, and that you are enjoying the fruits of my labor. I love to hear from my readers what your thoughts are as you read my works. Even if you hate it and it is awful please let me know so I can improve. I also want to apologize for releasing the last chapter early and not telling you all it was the chapter for the week. I hope you will all enjoy this next chapter of Return to White._

_~DawnFire_ice~_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story. The characters belong to their respective owners: Rumiko Takahashi who owns Inuyasha and Yoshihiro Togashi who owns Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not make any moneys from this story.

This story was written as a sequel to Fading To Black. Enjoy!

_Kagome's thoughts _

'Other thoughts'

'**Hiei's thoughts'**

*Kurama's thoughts*

**Chapter 5**

Kagome panted out ragged breaths as she struggled to clear the black spots from her vision. The darkness of the well shaft was disorienting as her hand reached for the rope ladder she'd hung up. After her first attempts to grip the rungs failed, Kagome gritted her teeth and reached out again finding the rung, gripped the worn wood and held onto it like a life line.

She had known that it would hurt to be separated from Hiei but not this near crippling pain. She gasped again pulling herself up the ladder and to the opening before tumbling over it and lying weakly upon the thick grass covered thickly with snow. Her breath came in heavy pants and puffs visible in the cold and she struggled to sit up finding her limbs had no strength. If a youkai found her now she would be helpless. Returning to the past had been a bad idea but what choice did she have? What alternative was there? Hiei would search the entire human world looking for her but here he would not be able to follow.

Hiei would be fine, eventually he would forget her and the pain would ebb and this was for the best. Her lie rang hollow in her thoughts and she buried her head in her hands and wept. She was hurting Hiei but returning was impossible it was too big a risk to chance returning. Here he could not find her; he would never think to look.

She sighed pulling out the letter she had written to him she had set it on the table and then thought better of leaving it there. Perhaps it would hurt less without a goodbye? Who was she kidding? She clutched the letter tightly in her hand as darkness once more seized her and she collapsed, she could not risk losing herself and becoming a danger to those she loved. Here she was only endangering herself. Faint voices filtered in through a haze of awareness

"-Sama is she?"

"No."

Kagome felt the sensation of being lifted and carried carefully before she knew no more and surrendered to the pain.

Awareness came slowly, the sound of wood creaking above her head was the sound of snow accumulating on a roof top. She had heard the sound before and knew it. Her mind dismissed it as other sounds filtered though her hazy thoughts. Cloth shifting it was nearly soundless but it was there as was the sound of metal clinking softly against metal, armor Kagome surmised but couldn't for the life of her understand what those sounds meant until-

"This is the second time I have discovered you unconscious and close to death Miko." _That I have saved your life now twice_, was implied but not spoken it was unnecessary. A deep baritone voice said flatly and Kagome groaned struggling to open her eyes. She knew the voice.

"Onii-sama?" she asked quietly. Even though she and Inuyasha had not ended up together she still had come to see him as an older brother. A grouchy and dangerous one but still a brother none the less. What he thought of it she did not know.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru will not be patient any longer you will tell me everything this time. Starting with why I found you in the forest by a dry well. You are not a fool and yet exposed to the elements as you were could have ended your existence." There was the sound of shifting fabric and the sound of small feet before wood tapped against wood near her head.

Kagome tried to open her eyes but could not summon the strength as the constant pain seemed to leach the strength from her body. _'It hurts! It hurts so bad, Hiei I'm sorry._'

"Kagome-sama, Sesshomaru –sama is worried about your welfare you were crying in your sleep calling out for a Hiei person. You are very ill and I can barely feel your Miko ki." A soft feminine voice said from beside her as a cold cloth was placed on her forehead.

'_Ah- Rin-chan. She always seemed more aware than she let on,' _Kagome thought with a mental smile as moving any muscles made her want to scream in agony. It felt like every bone in her body was being broken repeatedly and simultaneously that her chest was being crushed her heart squeezed and invisible claws digging into it tortuously. Darkness hovered just on the edges but Kagome knew giving into the darkness would mean her end. And as stubborn as she was she would not give up so easily. Hiei would want her to survive. "Hiei," she gasped quietly as a tear spilled down her cheek. Would he-

"Rin, leave us." The command of that tone made Kagome flinch and immediately regret it. Sesshomaru had heard her whimper and had obviously noticed her tear fall. Dang she wasn't sure she could explain anything to his expectation and she could not lie to him. He would scent it on her and be quick to punish her for lying.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," she said immediately standing and Kagome heard the swish of the bamboo curtain moving back into place. Knowing that she had better start talking she sighed.

"I don't know how much I can say Onii-sama."

"You will tell me everything." Sesshomaru's energy enveloped her seeping into her weakened form to give her just enough strength to awaken fully before he pulled his aura back into himself.

"I can't. It might change the future." Kagome said slowly forcing herself to sit up. He sat immovable as a mountain in the doorway blocking any from entering. His citrine eyes were locked upon her with complete focus. Silver hair the color of moonlight spilled down his back to pool on the rough wooden floor. His magenta markings on his cheeks were in stark contrast to his alabaster skin and the indigo crescent moon upon his brow far more regal in the waning half light of the winter day.

"The future" he echoed. That explained some things and nothing at all. He watched her impassively as she struggled to breathe wincing in pain at the action her body made. There was no injury that he could perceive that was stealing life from the diminutive Miko. To whom he had developed an unlikely consideration, but she _had_ been the first human to dare look upon him and not tremble in fear. That spoke highly of her caliber or her foolishness and he was going to find out which today. The darkness of her unfocused gaze troubled him, the girl was dying. Could she not know that she lay on deaths door?

"Yes I came from five-hundred and some odd years in the future."

Well that was not fully expected but it did explain the strange speech patterns and the behaviors she exhibited. "Who is this Hiei you called out for?" He asked trying to piece together the puzzle of the woman before him known simply as Kagome. Sesshomaru stood and walked closer to her. He eyed her body looking for the changes he noticed and she felt his massive energy wrap around her once more feeling out her own aura. Her aura feebly tried to fight his. He snorted as he pulled back. "You Miko have become hanyou. How utterly ridiculous and improbable what fool has done such a reckless thing to one such as you." Not deaths door then but sliding ever closer to it.

Something was missing to this tale. The Miko he had known was stronger than this and her aura had been so pure it had nearly been painful to even one as powerful as he to feel. Although he could detect no lie- She was hanyou and yet was not but her scent was off and he frowned deeper at her reply.

"I'm not sure who actually made this body but there was a made a mistake and Hiei's blood got mixed in the potion. There wasn't much left of me and I am sure it was an honest mistake Onii-sama. Hiei would never have done this on purpose. He was desperate to bring me back to life."

Her words made him pause and he felt an unfamiliar feeling he did not like slowly enter his mind. Ah, death he knew and so did she, but why? Why had she known death at so young an age? "You were dead?" his eyes held a light of something unreadable as he looked at her. Where had he been in this future of hers? Surely he was not dead, but why had he not protected her as he should have as the Alpha?

"Yes, the jewel poisoned me to death." She replied quietly.

His eyes blazed as he bared his sharp fangs in a silent snarl. That cursed jewel had been her ignoble end? That thing which had brought nothing but misery in this world had killed her? His anger lashed outwards seeking a source, a blame for his supposed failure. She was sitting even now before him and he had carried her from the forest and so knew she was not an apparition. Any other being like her would be dead before drawing another breath but she thanks to his brother was pack in a way.

Whether Inuyasha had marked her before his death mattered little in the way of honor. "You lie." He wanted her to blush and stammer an apology for the slight but it did not change the fact he scented only truth from her. Nor did it change the feeling of failure he was horribly unaccustomed to spilling through his thoughts.

"It's not a lie, Onii-sama." She said confirming what he already knew. "After I gave myself to him, Inuyasha betrayed my love and my innocence, by calling me by another's name." Sesshomaru's brows drew down over his eyes angrily, what a fool his late half brother had been to damage a gift so rare as to be given the innocence of the Shikon no Miko. It was irrefutable proof then that Inuyasha was an honor less dog and were he not dead, Sesshomaru would take no small amount of satisfaction in extracting the price for her honor.

"He did not mark me and I knew to him I meant nothing." Sesshomaru growled low. Inuyasha had not just humiliated her but used her as a whore! Unacceptable! How could he possibly return to her, this member of his pack, her honor now so mightily abused by one of his blood?

"I left to return to the future. And there I guess I met Hiei." That name again. Who was this male and did he need to kill him for her honor too? "We were mated and then married but something went wrong and the treachery from Inuyasha poisoned my soul through the jewel, which I had not known was in my body."

Inuyasha! The thought that his father's tendency for infidelity had followed through Inuyasha, made him very angry at the hanyou who dared defile the Miko in such a manner. How was it even possible to restore honor now knowing that one of his blood had been the cause ultimately of her death? If her mate sought recompense it would be only just. Although he was reluctant to deprive her of her mate just to satisfy _his_ honor.

"After six months of married life, I went on a mission with my friend and it turned out to be a trap. Hiei took a spear through the chest for me and I refused to let him die. I saved Hiei's life using my life energy and while I was weakened the jewel tried to steal my soul, but Hiei soul bound us."

"Hn. Continue." He ordered flatly now things were falling in to place and he was finally getting the full picture. The rest of her story came out slower and through gasping breaths as her pain made her sway.

"The spell used to separate our souls didn't work right I guess and I lost all of my memories. Hiei and I were separated but when we met again one of our friends told me that because of the youkai in me that I am a danger to everyone, so I came here."

Sesshomaru snorted. "That is utterly meaningless. This Hiei you care for him? Then go to his arms and submit to him. Offer yourself to him and let him make you whole. Miko, you must accept the facts and allow your body to do the same. Where is this mate of yours why has he not completed his bond with you?" Sesshomaru folded his arm and fixed her with a serious glare. "Why are you here and not with him?"

"I left him I was afraid that I would become a monster and destroy everything." Kagome said quietly." he is now a human. He gave up his youkai self for me. Does that change anything?"

Hiei looked dubiously at the normal looking well inside the building Shippo had brought him to, now that he was finally able to move. It had been four days of touch and go with him being on the verge of consciousness (he refused to acknowledge it was life and death) the whole time. Even so he had demanded every time he woke to be taken to the well and now he finally stood before it.

He could feel the hum and pulse of the magic within the well and he stepped voice was weaker than he would have liked sounding pathetic to his ears "Portal of time, this stranger asks to pass this gateway to reclaim the one who has gone though before." The well pulsed in response. After all the time trying who would have thought one only had to ask? It was written in one of the books Kurama had _liberated_ from the vault, though it was not for this particular portal. Kurama believed that it would work though and Hiei trusted him so he climbed onto the ledge hiding how much that move hurt and rather than jump into the well he toppled over the edge as he lost consciousness again.

"Miko you will not destroy anything except yourself and your mate if you continue fighting what your soul requires. You are very foolish indeed, to leave one who would sacrifice his very essence for your sake. Return to him Miko, do not make him wait. You have been sleeping for many days already." 'It may already be too late if he is human.' He kept that thought to his self. He raised an elegant brow as a sensation of old magic washed over his senses. It was the same sensation which had drawn him to the well before to find the Miko. Another must have come. A surge of not quite jyaki washed over his massive aura and his eyes widened minutely. This Hiei was more powerful than he had assumed. That such a powerful youkai had _opted_ to become human boggled his mind, he shook his head "He comes for you. Go to him." Sesshomaru said before leaving Kagome alone he needed time to think.

She pressed a hand to her chest confused as the pain was suddenly almost gone. Kagome climbed to her feet her heart racing as she looked towards the direction of the well. Her feet began to move before she was aware of it. Soon she was running, racing as swiftly as her body would allow to him. She could feel him calling to her and she ran to answer his soul's summon.

Hiei paused for a moment to gain his bearings as he felt firm ground under his feet once more. He easily climbed up the rope ladder now that the pain had ebbed. Kagome was close by he could _feel_ her. His pulse quickened as he closed his eyes and attempted to raise his energy as he would have done before as a youkai. His mind reached for her through the unseen Jagan and he felt her coming closer answering his silent call. His feet moved without hesitation and he began to run towards her energy.

As she ducked under the trees and into the forest she felt a shiver of Sesshomaru's energy surround her and she paused for a moment to consider why. She had felt that sensation once before when passing through a barrier. Sesshomaru must have erected one surrounding the area. She glanced upwards to whisper her thanks before once again breaking into a run.

Kagome saw Hiei standing waiting for her in a small clearing deep in the forest where she and Inuyasha's former hut stood empty and she slowed her steps as she approached. Hiei looked very angry. She could feel the energy he was emitting though not jyaki it was just as potent. She hesitated wondering if she should continue forward or if she should run from him. Her heart raced both from her run and from her fear of facing him again after leaving without a word.

She took a step back away from him prepared to bolt though she knew she would not get far; when he spoke. His voice carried none of his anger only promise. "If you run I will pursue you to the ends of the earth Kagome. We were one before and we shall be again. Come to me." His words, his command rooted her to the spot for it was not an order but an offer. He walked towards her cautiously as she looked like a deer poised to flee should he move too quickly. His hand was held out for hers and relief filled him as she raised her hand and slowly placed it in his.

She could not speak all the thoughts she wished to put into words and just as before it was unnecessary. They would both have to deal with her actions but that would come later, much later if she _knew_ the look in his eyes. She wished just for a moment that she could remember all of the subtle nuances of Hiei's eyes and what they meant for she was certain that this look said "give yourself to me, and I will show you pleasure." She shivered as the words formed in her mind and she looked at him in surprise realizing he had spoken them telepathically.

Her mind opened to him willingly as though it were the most natural thing in the world for her to allow another's mind to brush her own. She felt the brush of Hiei's thoughts before all thought was consumed in a blaze of red flame the color and fire of passion. All she could _feel_ was the echo of desire hot and raw racing through his veins. She trembled as her own desire rose. It was only fanned hotter by the love she felt wrapping her in a feeling of warmth and he drew her body firmly against him as his lips came down upon hers. It was not a gentle kiss but one filled with need, longing and fury. It was Hiei's kiss. It was as wild and untamed as the youkai heart which thrummed within his human breast. Kagome willingly submitted to the unspoken demand giving back her passion to build their fire hotter and higher.

Without missing a step or breaking the kiss, Hiei scooped her knees out from under her and carried her into the abandoned hut. It was still small but in good repair and there was no snow on the wooden floor. His eyes caught a thick quilt folded upon a shelf. He broke the kiss long enough to shake it once and lay it upon the floor.

No, he had not wanted to take her their first time on the floor, but the only other option was to carry her through the well and he just didn't want to wait any longer. He could take her against the wall but that position though good for any other time was not the best way to take a virgin. Ironic as the thought was Kagome's new body was just that. Something with him trilled at the idea he was her first and only this time. It never bothered him that he had not been her first last time for it meant he could be rougher and in their furious lovemaking he had been. This time however he would have to be gentle, one reason he was grateful to be human.

He pulled her down carefully to land on top of him, before he rolled her underneath his body and looked down at her from where he had positioned himself on his elbows. She was only vaguely aware of where they were but she did not care, for the memories this place would hold when Hiei finished making love with her would be a thousand times different.

Hiei growled against her throat as she shivered in pleasure her eyelids fluttering as her head lolled back for him to get better access to his favorite spot located at the junction of her shoulder and neck. As he found that spot he bit down softly drawing a moan of tortured bliss from her lips he dragged her leg up to wrap around his hips and they were both lost, consumed by the heat of passion that had been smoldering since that encounter in the elevator and only fanned hotter by the moments after in his apartment. Now those smoldering coals burst in to full flame an inferno of raw aching need. Nothing would stand between them this time, as hands and mouths eagerly sought each other.

As the mindless passionate heat built to a frantic crescendo Kagome's skin began to glow as her soul began to resonate with its other half within him. Hiei closed his eyes as he drove them higher and hotter till the glow encompassed him as well. He held nothing back and flames seemed to burn through his veins as he reached his peak and Kagome screamed out his name. But he wasn't done yet and he immediately began again driving her up so quickly that she shook from the absolute intensity of the passion and energy between them as she climaxed once more, light and power surged around them both contained only by the barrier surrounding the hut. It filled the space encircling them both as waves of energy flowed in and out and through them both. Hiei was grateful he'd chosen to stay in the past to make her his once more, for the power they had released could easily have leveled a large city block.

"Let it take you Kagome." Hiei murmured in her ear in a voice that sounded like black silk. Kagome could vaguely feel his arms anchoring her body to himself as the rest of her flew free. She shivered as the power washed away her former self and replaced it with something new. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest until it sounded like thunder in her ears. She closed her eyes. Life energy flooded her veins and she felt her Miko ki spluttering as it struggled to fight but she relaxed calming her power. In the process there was a change like a shifting and merging of something she could not begin to understand.

When the power receded back within their bodies, Kagome's eyes opened and she looked at Hiei with new sight. He had collapsed lying half on her when his strength had given out from the exertion. He leaned slowly up on his elbows to look down at her. He was clearer and more vibrant. She was amazed that she could pick out a single hair on his head and see it with complete clarity. His body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and she breathed him in delighting in his smell, Hiei's smell.

Her eyes slowly met his and she gasped softly at the color his eyes had become. His eyes were now vibrant carmine with hints of brown that burned with an almost inner flame. The rest of him was the same man she knew as Takeo and he looked at her with a softer gaze though the intensity did not diminish. "Kagome, are you alright koishii?" His voice was darker, deeper than before and somehow she knew that this was Hiei's true voice.

"I feel like inside I just awoke from a long sleep. Everything is clearer and the colors are brighter. Is this how you see everything?"

"Yes Koishii." He said softly looking at her with the eyes he knew best. His youkai sight had returned though he still could not feel any jyaki within himself. His jyaki, he assumed then would take time to return. He had hoped that his reversion would happen swiftly and that he would once more be a youkai and that he might once more place his mark upon her, but it seemed he would have to wait a while longer.

"I like your little fangs, Hiei." She practically purred as she looked at him with hooded eyes that were darkened with passion once more. His tongue carefully traced the small sharp points and he smirked. A little at a time would be fine as long as he had her.

"Then by all means let me show you how I can use them." He said kissing her once more into the oblivion of passion. ~oOo~

Sesshomaru looked towards the glow he could see filling the barrier he had placed over that part of the forest. It was done. The Miko Kagome was no more. Now she had become something different and even he was not sure what to call her. Her body had essentially been created as that of a hanyou but she was not half she was more than half, and less than whole. He assumed that more than a drop of that male called Hiei's blood had gone into the making of her body, as her scent had changed to one tinted with a touch of an exotic spice he did not know the name of. Her scent before had been one of fresh spring rain and lightning but now it was an exotic rain filled with a subtle mix of spices and the lightning smell had a darker scent. Her aura was no longer that of a Miko but something else entirely, something with no name.

He snorted lightly, a quiet wry laugh at himself for even thinking of her. She was nothing to him except a responsibility he did not really want, but did not really mind. Kagome was the first being to look at him not as a lord to be feared but as just himself. Sesshomaru: a youkai who valued strength and honesty, one which held honor above all and had no equal.

He had not bothered to understand before why she acted the ways she did, but now he knew. Kagome was unlike any being in his world, _because_ she was not of his world. She called him her brother and he felt responsible to her protection because of it. He frowned as he turned his back to the forest and looked once more at the human city of Edo which lay under his protection. "Inuyasha you were a fool," he murmured quietly before sat down once more outside of Rin's house on the out skirts of the village to wait for Kagome and her Hiei to return. There was more they needed to know and as her pack Alpha it fell upon his shoulders to do so.

"Some tea my Lord," Rin asked offering him a steaming cup. He accepted the beverage with a slight incline of his head to the teenager. Rin had grown up from the awkward little girl to the young woman now kneeing at his side. She had long since stopped wearing her hair up in the side in a single tail and now wore part of it up while letting the rest flow freely down her back to just below her shoulder blades. She looked at him with almost innocent warm sable eyes. Eyes that were complimented nicely by the heavier light green winter kosode she wore; one of his many gifts to her. Usually he gave her silk but she could not work in such fine clothes. So she had requested linen but being much too light for the winter he had gotten her some youkai wool. He had spared no expense even on such a simple cloth. "Kagome-sama was very different than before wasn't she?"

"Yes, Rin she was and is."

"Kaede-sama told me many things about Kagome-sama. She said there has been no Miko before or since with the strength of heart Kagome-sama has. She was very sad when Inuyasha-san returned to her hut without Kagome-sama. He said she was gone for good and acted like he did not care but Rin saw him cry once just before he died last moonless night. Rin does not think he did not care about Kagome-sama. Rin thinks he cared very much for her. What do you think my Lord?"

"Inuyasha was a fool, and traitor. Speak no more of him Rin, let the dead remain dead."

Rin lowered her head in a bow before quietly replying "yes my Lord."

~oOo~

Kagome was nearly exhausted when Hiei helped her dress and pulled his jeans and his sweater on to cover himself. His Jagan was picking up the energy of a very powerful youkai and he did not wish to face such an enemy nude in the snow although it would not have bothered him to do so before becoming human. "Sesshomaru onii-sama is calling us." Kagome murmured as he carefully gathered her into his arms and lifted her. "Follow the path over there and to the village. You'll see it." Kagome directed pointing to a trail nearly hidden by underbrush just outside the door to the hut.

Hiei jerked slightly in surprise, at hearing the name of one of the oldest living youkai in their times' name, followed by her calling him her "older brother". He frowned why hadn't he known of the relationship? He should have been told before but he did not recall Kagome mentioning Sesshomaru ever. In her memories he had been present but as a background figure. If he was her brother why did he not play a larger role? Silently he moved along the path his senses on alert for trouble.

"Sesshomaru would have been my brother in law so I started calling him that before. He never said not to so I still call him my brother. Though I think there is another title he should be called I can't remember it right now." Kagome explained sensing his confusion.

Alright that explained things on her end but whether or not Sesshomaru felt the same or not was yet to be seen. Hiei upped his pace and as he left the forest the village spread out before him. On the edge closet to where he stood and away from the other dwellings was a lone hut. Outside of the hut sitting with deceptive calmness was the very youkai Hiei had thought it was. Though this version was younger and it appeared had not yet fully grown into the power he knew him to have in the Makai. His citrine eyes studied Hiei calmly and Hiei walked forward showing no fear. "Carry her inside, we will speak Hiei."

His tone was neither kind nor hostile but it carried a definite air of one who was used to being obeyed without question as a Lord. Hiei bowed slightly in respect before carrying Kagome inside the hut. A girl looked up from the mat she sat upon and Hiei was struck by how similar she looked to his Kagome. "You can lay Kagome-sama here." The teen said moving quickly to her feet and throwing a quilt down on a straw pallet. Hiei did as directed tenderly careful not to wake her. She did not stir as he removed his arms and stepped once more outside. Rin followed silently kneeling to accept the cup from Sesshomaru's hand. "Would you like more tea my Lord?"

"Yes bring some for Hiei as well. The same blend will do Rin."

"Of course Sesshomaru sama, Rin must go to Kaede-sama's house to get more tea. Please wait just a moment." The girl bowed and walked swiftly in to the village.

Sesshomaru waited for her to be out of sight thought not out of earshot to him before he spoke. "I presuppose that you know Kagome is not a hanyou. She is neither full youkai nor half but somewhere between. Your blood was dormant for a time but from what I have heard, awoke within her and she ran. The potion she spoke of to revive her was not corrupted by a single drop of your blood but by more than hers the exact amount does not matter. Her blood was strong which is why it was not over powered by yours. You have done a great disservice to her Hiei, but you have righted this wrong and this Sesshomaru sees no reason to punish you further."

Hiei glanced back through the doorway at his sleeping lover. "Does the fact there was more of my blood than hers mean that she will lose herself?"

"No, it means that she will need training to master the abilities that will wake in her as your jyaki returns. It is impossible for a youkai to remain human no matter by whatever spell was done. It may take years but your jyaki is part of your being. It will not be silenced. When you reawaken so will she and she will need guidance. As an Inu I do not have the means to teach her the elementals ways. That will be up to you. As her pack Alpha I charge you this task. You have merely begun to awaken the blood within you both and the soul bond will change many things." Sesshomaru paused as Rin hurried past into the hut and pulled the pot from the coals where she had been heating the water for tea.

They both heard her moving about before several minutes passed she came to the door and knelt with a tray and a steaming cup for them both. "Rin is very sorry for the wait Sesshomaru-sama, Hiei-san."

"That will do Rin. Summon Miko Kaede to come here with haste."

"Yes my Lord." Rin bowed again before rushing off again.

"I do not know if Kaede has the strength to reverse the spell upon you but I shall have her try. It would be better for the two of you to awaken here where such a burst of energy will not draw the attention of those who would not understand. Kagome says that future is different and that Youkai do not live in the open. I know not if this is true but it would be highly unfortunate for something to go wrong in a world where she could receive no assistance."

"Humans prevail in that time, Sesshomaru-sama. The youkai prevail in a world that even now is in its infancy but in less than two hundred years all youkai will be forced to relocate to. It is called the Makai." Hiei replied.

"Yes, I have heard of such a place. So Enma will succeed in separating the humans from the Youkai. That may be for the best. Those fools in the Reikai as they call it have sent an emissary to me not long ago. I thought it nothing more than a joke." He folded his knee to his chest as he took a slow sip of his tea. "I see I will have to look at things more seriously."

Hiei sighed as he too took a sip of the mildly sweet and bitter tea. It felt strange almost tingling upon his tongue and he looked at the cup in question.

"It is a special blend of tea to increase the spiritual energy in the being that drinks it. In your case it should awaken your jyaki. I do not consume commoner's human food and Rin knows this so she worked with the village Miko to create this blend for me. I share it with you only for Kagome's sake. Neither you nor she shall be permitted to return to the future till you both awaken. I will not allow it. Do you hear me Kagome?" he asked hearing Kagome's breathing change as she woke and shifted.

"Yes Onii-sama." Kagome said quietly as she made her way outside to Hiei's side. Sesshomaru studied her with a slight tilt of his head. She looked only slightly different and for that he was silently pleased. She was still as short but her hair had taken a softer silky sheen and the white streaks were doubled where there had been two there were now four. But they blended into her hair making them appear as though light shone on her hair. She had claws though they were not the obvious wicked points his hands had. He had yet to see her teeth so did not know if her fangs had grown. He could feel the change of her energy though it was neither holy nor jyaki but a different feel altogether.

"Sesshomaru- sama Rin has brought Kaede sama as you asked." The girl said quietly leading the old woman behind her. The old Miko was hunched slightly with age but her eye held wisdom and kindness. She looked at the group assembled and she sighed.

"Kagome-chan what has happened to thee?"

"Kaede- bachan," Kagome said climbing to her feet fluidly and carefully embracing her.

"I am no longer human the jewel destroyed my body and Hiei saved my soul but the body he had remade for me through a potion was accidently contaminated with his blood and I am as you see me. Inside I am still the same I think."

"Nay child you are much different your soul has changed. You are now a Yurai* I cannot say whether this is good or bad. My lord thou has summoned this old woman?"

"Kaede what do you know of blood seals?" Sesshomaru remained seated for her comfort though he knew that like Kagome she did not fear him although she respected him.

"Blood seals are dangerous and should not be used." Kaede said firmly.

"Blood seal?" Hiei asked quietly. Sesshomaru nodded glancing at Hiei out of the corner of his eye. Apparently the male knew of the spell as well, that was good. "Do you know how to break one? Is there a way?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Oh aye, but it requires a great deal of preparation my Lords." Kaede said uncertain of what rank the dark haired man sitting at Sesshomaru's side held. Kagome sighed.

"Will Hiei lose his memories again?"

"Nay that is not common in the releasing of a seal and rarely in the placing of one unless the spell caster desires to remove the memory. Whoever cast such a spell must have wished to erase the memory if that indeed is what happened."

"He betrayed me." Hiei snarled clenching his fist angrily. "I placed myself and Kagome in his hands and he betrayed us both!"

"Who did, Hiei?" Kagome asked surprised at the anger Kaede's words inspired. She turned to him watching the hurt in his eyes change to stunned shock and then furious understanding.

"Miko, what about _love_ does that change in a spell of sealing? Would the feelings between the two be forgotten if part of the spell was to separate two souls unintentionally in one body?"

"Nay my Lord that spell can go two ways one will guarantee that the love between the two will endure and the other destroys it. If the two of ye were separated with no memories of the other then the later was used upon thee. Someone did not wish the two of you to be together." Kaede said sadly. Suddenly seeing what must have happened.

"Koenma that fool, I will have my vengeance. Unseal me Miko. Let me seek revenge for this betrayal to myself and my wife Kagome." Hiei jumped to his feet with a growl. Kaede took a step back as his furious energy buffeted her.

"Is this what you desire also my Lord?" Kaede asked Sesshomaru.

"It is. I will assist in the preparations how long will it take to be ready?"

"A fortnight, my Lord," Kaede bowed.

"Then let it be done." Sesshomaru stood and handed Rin his cup. "Give the remainder of the tea already prepared to Hiei."

"Yes my Lord," Rin and Kaede said at once as they both bowed and Rin went inside to refill Hiei's cup while Kaede shuffled off to prepare. Kagome took a step to follow the old Miko. Quickly Rin returned and Hiei downed the tea in a couple of swallows. Rin refilled it twice more and Hiei drank one cup before Kagome intercepted the cup, looking at Sesshomaru who nodded before she wrapped her hands around the cup and sipped the sweet and bitter tea. Hiei smirked at her before wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Kagome you will remain here. You will not enter the village unless directed. This is Rin's home and the villagers tolerate her presence at best they would not do so if you return there a Yurai. Do not make her sad."

"Yes Onii-sama. May I go into the forest then? I won't leave I just wish to sit beneath Goshinkobu and then straighten our home in the forest where Hiei and I will live for the time being."

"Do as you please, so long as you heed my words. I will return with Totosai to have a sword made for you." Hiei's eyes widened at the mention of his grandfather. He looked at Kagome thoughtfully trying to decide if he should say anything.

"We can't see Totosai Onii-sama! It might change the future. Hiei might never be born if that changes."

"Explain."

"Totosai is my grandfather." Hiei said with a shrug.

"Then you _are_ Hiko's son?" a smirk curled his lips and amusement lit his eyes. "Interesting, very well give me a fang from each of you then, I will not tell him from whom they came. He will not dare to ask." He moved towards Kagome and she anxiously covered her mouth.

"It will hurt and I don't use swords. I don't know how."

"I am aware of that, I'll make it quick." Sesshomaru impatiently said rolling his eyes. Slowly Kagome opened her mouth and it seemed the fang simply disappeared with how fast Sesshomaru's hand moved.

Hiei huffed as he yanked a fang from his own mouth without a flinch he needed a new sword and from what he knew his grandfather's were the best. Casually he handed the tooth to the youkai lord. "It will grow back in a day." Sesshomaru said glancing at Kagome fidgeting with the gap in her teeth, as he formed his jyaki cloud and floated up and away.

"Ugh I always wondered how that felt having a tooth ripped out. That was not fun." Kagome said folding her arms across her chest. Hiei held out his hand, and waited for her to take it.

"Show me this tree of yours, Kagome."

~oOo~

The coldness of the winter air intensified a little under the shadows of the forest trees. The path buried by snow did not hinder neither Kagome nor Hiei, as she led him through the trees to the well and then past and to the left. A single tree towered above the entire forest, its branches reaching out to embrace the life beneath its bows. Hiei felt the change in the atmosphere as he stepped under the branches of the great tree.

"This is Goshinkobu, the tree of ages from our time. This tree was my guide and protector for as long as I can remember. It watches over my family in the future and here in the past. It was here my adventures began and ended. This tree; I feel so at peace here." She tightened her grip slightly on Hiei's hand and pulled him with her to sit on one of the large roots. "Hiei, that house we were in before; that was the house where I lived with Inuyasha. He wasn't there as often as I was but-"

"Does it bother you Kagome?" Hiei interrupted thoughtfully.

"Not any more. Not since earlier. Those memories are much better than the ones from before." Kagome answered honestly looking up into the swaying branches of the tree.

"Good. That makes me happy. What needs to be done to make it habitable?" Hiei asked standing up and brushing off his clothes. He held out his hand once again to help her to her feet. She smiled as their hands connected and the warmth of their hands increased slightly.

"Well it will need a good cleaning and the linens will need airing that is if they are still there. I left everything like that behind so if everything is still there we should have all we need."

"Shall we get started Koishii?"

"I guess we should, I'll do the cleaning. How are you at hunting and fishing?"

Hiei tapped his forehead "Better than average." He replied smoothly. Having the Jagan allowed him to freeze prey where they stood making hunting simple as child's play. "What would you like?"

"Well I think I might be able to find some wild winter roots and with some meat I can throw together a rough stew. I think the rice I left here should still be good. I do have some spices that I put in glass jars and sealed with lids they should still be fine. I tried not to use many items from the future that would be conspicuous. As a result there should still be quite a bit that will be usable."

Kagome led the way this time to the small house. Hiei sensing some prey ducked quickly inside to grab a knife and a basket to carry the meat and wandered off towards the animal, while Kagome went inside and looked around. Fire wood was still stacked neatly and she grabbed a few pieces and placed them in the fire pit in the center of the room. Searching a few shelves and simple chest she found some flint and steel and after several tries sighed. "There should be an easier way to do this." She glared at the dry wood willing it to burn. A tiny tendril of smoke curled up from the wood and she blinked. Had she done that? She held her hand over the wood and glared at it again before closing her eyes, willing and picturing flames licking the wood. Warmth crept over her arms and her face and she opened her eyes. Dark blue flames flickered back and forth adding warmth to the room. Kagome looked uncertainly at her hand. "Yurai? How am I an Origin?"

Kagome sat pondering the thought while staring into the dark blue flames she had unintentionally created. Finally she got up and pulled a couple of towels from a shelf one she tied over her hair and the other made quick work of dry mopping the floor. Grabbing a bucket she headed quickly to the stream which ran far too quickly to freeze and filled her bucket careful not to get wet. Carrying it back to the house she did a somewhat deep clean of the house, erasing the time and the dust which had collected. She remembered days like this with Inuyasha. Often he left her behind on demon hunting trips and she would clean till everything was spotless having little else to do. Ringing out her towel she carried the water outside to dump it.

When Hiei returned a short while later carrying a small basket of sliced wild boar meat, he stopped just inside the door to remove his shoes noticing the floor was now clean. Standing up Kagome went to her "kitchen" and grabbed a pot with a sigh. _'I need some more water, but I don't want to go back to the stream. I know!'_ An idea struck her and she walked outside and filled the pot with snow then brought it back inside to where Hiei stood staring at her blue fire. Moving past him Kagome set the pot near the coals.

"Did you make these flames Kagome?"

"Yeah on accident, Hiei what is a Yurai? I know what the word means but what is the species?"

Hiei frowned holding out the basket for her to take before he closed his eyes trying to remember. "Youkai were once considered the origin of the supernatural, which is why we are now called Youkai or specters. But once long ago youkai had another name: "Yurai". The Yurai were the beginning of the races we now know or at least that's what I read in one of Kurama's books. You Kagome are a Yurai of a new species entirely. I suspect the Miko did not know what else to call you and referred to the original name of youkai. Totosai would probably know more about Yurai."

Kagome watched the snow quickly melt before she stood and looked through the several containers till she found the rice. Adding several handfuls to the water in the pot and placing a lid on it, stood to find her spices. "Mm or Myoga the flea youkai I knew," she added before continuing "So essentially I would be the mother of a whole new creation if we have children?" she blushed lightly. She found some skewers and with practiced ease prepared the meat.

"They would be unlike anything in any world, yes." His eyes warmed looking at her as she added spices to a mortar before crushing them with a stone. He had never considered having children but there was no question to him wanting some if Kagome did. He would do anything for her. And it might be interesting; him a father. Of course he would never have considered fatherhood before when he thought his father-

"Sesshomaru- sama knows my father."

"I wondered after the laugh he gave about him. Of course you will have to tell me what Totosai has told you about him that I haven't heard. You should ask him about Hiko, when he gets back Hiei."

"Do you think it would be wrong to meet him? Not tell him who I am but to meet him?"

"No I think that would be fine but you might want to ask Sesshomaru-sama first. I don't know what he'd say."

Kagome picked up a small bowl and a basket before she walked to the door pausing to slip on her shoes she said "I'll be back." Hiei nodded once then she ducked out and into the snow. Out in the forest Kagome looked around closely for edible winter plants and roots crouching to pull some wild onions and some burdock roots she made her way to the river and using her kitchen knife sliced a few younger reeds. After locating a variety of others she returned to the house. Walking around the back where a smaller shack stood she found that her Miso and pickles were still untouched and had fermented nicely. With little effort she scrubbed out the bowl with snow before collecting some of the miso paste and grabbing a couple pickles before returning to the house.

"Do you like pickles Hiei?" she asked setting everything on the low table to prepare it. As she began to baste the meat in miso and other spices she looked up at Hiei with curiosity waiting to hear his answer.

"I don't dislike them, but they are not my favorite." He said finally. Slowly he sank to the wooden floor and leaned his back against the table.

"Oh that reminds me, what are your favorite foods Hiei?" Kagome asked tucking her hair behind her ear before picking up a smaller knife and slicing the pickled vegetable she had brought in with her. Absently he snitched a slice and put it in his mouth. As he chewed he thought about his answer.

"I would have to say I favor your curry and your sushi. I like miso and rice with a little soya sauce. I like soba noodles and onigiri of most kinds, but I don't care much for sweets. I guess I like most types of fish but some of my favorite foods you will never hear of or likely try unless you suddenly develop a taste for youkai."

"You eat youkai, isn't that weird?" Kagome looked up startled. Wasn't that like cannibalism?

"You eat chicken, beef and fish these dishes are made with the Makai variety. Their color and texture is quite different than what you are used to. In fact all Makai foods would seem strange to you. Would you eat a blue carrot?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Hmm I guess you have a point." Kagome said popping a pickle into her mouth. Hiei turned back to the strange blue fire and tossed a couple of logs in.

"Did you notice that your fire smells different too? Do you need more water to wash those vegetables, Kagome?"

"Does it smell different I hadn't noticed. Yes, but I am being stubborn I don't want to go back outside."

Hiei stood and picked up the bucket and shook his head, "I'll get it. I can do that much to help at least. I'm not very good at cooking on human devices in our time I have no idea how to cook here." He ducked out into the snow and she heard his foot falls crunching as he moved away towards the stream.

Kagome set her chin on her palm and looked around the simple house. The windows had been covered with oiled rice paper when she had left and they appeared to be the same now. Nothing had changed, not one thing was out of place. Meaning, after she had left Inuyasha had no reason to return to this house. He did not have to pretend to care anymore so why would he have come here?

"Hello! Is that you Kagome-sama?"

Kagome froze her eyes widening in shock as she recognized the voice. She had forgotten that Sango and Miroku had chosen to settle in Edo. They must have seen the smoke from her fire and Miroku had come to investigate. She could hear him nearing the door and stood fluidly moving quicker than she was used to but that her body responded naturally to. She met him at the door. A warm smile on her face she hugged him blocking his view of the fire. He looked no different than the last time she had seen him. He was still taller than she with a mischievous smile and bright clear lavender eyes that spoke of kindness and friendliness. His dark hair was coiffed in a short tail at the nape of his neck and he still wore the purple and black robes of a monk not that she had expected that to ever change. His staff jingled as he shifted it to give her a one armed hug.

"Miroku! It's been a while."

"It has indeed been some time, Kagome-sama." He pushed her out and looked her over. "Kaede was not exaggerating with the changes she told me about. I just had to come and see for myself that you were back. What happened to you Kagome-sama?"

"It's a long story, Miroku. Won't you come in and I will make some tea." She offered deciding if he was going to run screaming he would have done it already.

"Of course Kagome-sama, by the way it doesn't matter how you look on the outside to me," he tipped her chin up and smiled at her.

"Thank you Miroku, that means a lot. Um about my fire it's kind of-"

"Blue." He finished walking inside. "Now that is a unique ability." He commented with a chuckle. He didn't seem alarmed and sat himself on one of the cushions near the warm dark blue fire. He breathed in and smiled. "This fire smells kind of like that spice you said you like I think you called it cimminin?"

"Cinnamon? To me it smells like lightening. Kind of and ozone smell, Hiei smells like cinnamon." Kagome replied finding her battered tea kettle.

Miroku waggled his brows "Who is Hiei, Kagome-sama, your lover perhaps?"

"Yes, and who the hell are you?" When Miroku turned Hiei saw him clearly and relaxed recognizing him from Kagome's memory. "Oh I know you, you are that monk Kagome traveled with you married the taijiya." Hiei handed the bucket of water to Kagome who smiled as her hand brushed his.

"I see Kagome speaks of us quite frequently. But you have me a disadvantage friend. You know me but I have never had the privilege of hearing about you."

"Hiei is my…husband, sort of. Or he was- or…"

"I, was, am, will be her husband, take your pick. Kagome is my wife, she and I are one."

"Really would that be of one flesh too…" Miroku asked with a wink at Kagome who blushed.

"That is not your concern." Hiei snapped.

"Miroku, do not tease Hiei. He does not know you well enough for that. Hiei was my husband before the jewel killed me and Hiei managed to save my soul at the last instant. My body was destroyed and Hiei had another made with a special kind of potion. But a mistake was made and instead of being human I am now a Yurai and he is a human."

Miroku's eyebrows shot up "a Yurai? And you are a youkai by nature that is- incredible. I am sorry to hear that you died such a horrible way, but I am endlessly grateful you have returned Kagome-sama to us. Hiei-sama, thank you for reviving my dear friend it means so much to my wife and myself. I wish you both happiness, you are aware are you not that as Hiei-sama has called you his wife that you are married here. Neither of you has family ties and therefore there is no need for a formal ceremony unless you would like one?"

"That would be nice, Miroku but Sesshomaru has forbidden me from entering the village."

"No matter I would be willing to conduct it here. Discuss it between the two of you. I know Sango would love to attend, Kagome-sama. Thank you." He said as she offered him a steaming cup of tea which she had brewed as he spoke. Kagome poured a second cup for Hiei and then one for herself.

"We won't be here long, Miroku. Kaede is preparing a spell for undoing a blood seal but after that we have to go home."

"We will enjoy you for the time we have then my friend," he set down his empty cup and stood. "I best return to my family. We will come visit you soon Kagome-sama." He smiled and waved once before they heard him walking away.

"Different. He was nothing like your memories painted him Kagome."

"I tend to brush over his lecherous comments. Its been so long since he asked me to bear his child I forget he used to be that way."

Hiei's eyes narrowed and his eyebrow twitched. "He asked you to bear his child?" He was irritated by the thought of Kagome doing anything of the sort. Kagome laughed.

"Oh yes, but he asked that of every woman he saw except Sango. The asking wasn't nearly as bad as the groping. He has a certain fondness for the female body. He even groped me once or twice before Sango came into the group." She laughed as the irritation blatantly on his features.

"You allowed such actions?"

"Nope, in fact I told Inuyasha to kill him once or twice when he grabbed my butt."

"And yet he lives."

"Sango used to beat the holy hell out of him with her Hirikotsu if he even looked at another girl. She also beat him good when he peeked at us in the bath."

"It astounds me the fool still breathes. I would have tortured him slowly making him beg for death."

Kagome checked the rice and pulled it from the heat and placed the skewered meat on a cast iron rack next to the fire. The meat sizzled pleasantly. Hiei sat down and began washing the vegetables as she finished placing the skewers. "He isn't all bad. He saved our lives several times and as far as a friend goes he is utterly loyal. He didn't freak out about me being a Yurai."

"I suppose that is a good thing." Hiei said thoughtfully. As long as the fool kept his hands off Kagome he had no issue with him. They lapsed into silence as they continued preparing their meal.

When her task was completed she sat beside him as sliced and prepared some of the roots and reeds she had brought back. Using a little water and the miso left from basting the meat they put together a thin wild vegetable soup which would cook quickly. Hiei placed it near the fire as he had seen Kagome do. Kagome in the meantime gathered up any dishes she would need and took them outside and scrubbed them in the snow. Her thoughts were on the offer Miroku had made. Hiei had not said anything and she was not about to broach the subject. Silently she carried the dishes back in and placed them on the table.

"Do you want to have your friend perform a wedding ceremony Kagome?"

"Kind of," she hedged.

"Yes or no, Koishii," the dark haired man asked turning his bright amused eyes to hers.

"Yes? But it will not be binding in the future…what then?"

"Then we will renew our vows again. Your honor is most important Kagome," his voice was firm but quiet.

Kagome leaned back on her hands turning to glance at their meal and to turn the skewers "Okay, but do you want to?" Sure honor was important but honestly she didn't _want_ him to do anything he didn't want to do just for her honor.

"I wish to bind myself to you in every way Kagome and once I have my jyaki back I hope that you will allow me to once more place my mark upon you in the youkai way."

"You won't bite me will you," she asked unconsciously rubbing a faintly discolored spot left on her skin from their lovemaking earlier. He watched her hand for a moment before he slid over and rubbed her shoulder. Perhaps he'd been a little rough but she should be healed and he was far rougher as a youkai.

"No biting is more for the animal type youkai elementals place their mark through jyaki. Before I did so in the heat of passion and you knew nothing of it that was a mistake and this time I fully intend to make it the experience it should be." His hands were firm but gentle as he worked the muscles of her shoulders relieving the knots and tension that he had not known was there.

"Ooh, that feels amazing, Hiei," she moaned softly. She glanced up at the skewers and sighed. "Dinner is done."

"I can give you a better massage after dinner if you like, Koishii."

Kagome picked up their dishes and divided the food between them giving Hiei a little more than she as she fell easily back into her role of this era. Picking up a bowl she filled it with cooked rice and before she did the same for herself, she offered him his tray. He took it from her and set it down on the table. "Kagome I do not expect you to serve me as most males would demand of their wives. It is my job as your husband to care for you. The humans have their priorities confused. The male serves his onna it is how affection and respect are shown to the female. That is simply the youkai way."

"So in my apartment with the curry- That was not an act was it?"

"No, that is how it should be. You have cooked the meal but it is my pleasure and right to serve you."

"We cooked that meal together. I liked that it felt right." She said handing him some chopsticks.

"Would you like me to continue doing so in the future?" he asked waiting for her to begin eating before he did. Delicately she pulled off a piece of the grilled boar and put it in her mouth. He scooped up some rice and offered it to her. She smiled wryly as she took the offered bite. He smirked before taking a bite himself.

"That would be nice I think." Kagome answered finally once her mouth was clear. The rest of the meal was eaten with Hiei offering her bites and smirking at the looks she gave him. At one point Kagome tried to offer him a bite and he chuckled at her before taking the offering carefully licking the sauce from her finger as she pulled away.

When the meal had been eaten Hiei stood and gathered all the dishes along with the water Kagome had heated while they were eating and began washing the dishes. Kagome tried to protest but he stopped her with a look and with a sigh she turned instead to preparing their bed.

Looking through the simple chests she had in her house from ten months before she found to her surprise that her futon was still neatly folded into the largest chest. Gratefully she had left behind the futon she had slept on for the year she had been here before. She did not let herself think of the last night it had been used but instead took it outside and shook it out noticing the fragrant leaves that had been folded into it to keep pests out.

A sudden sadness filled her heart at that one act of kindness from the hanyou, it nearly broke her heart. When she'd left he was laying on the futon his back to her as she packed a few things and left. He must have folded her futon and placed the leaves. _'oh, Inuyasha, is this your apology? What had you been thinking that night? Did you regret it too?' _ She might have forgiven him, stayed his friend at least if he had only said that their night together had been a mistake. But he had said nothing, he had let her believe the worst of him and break the promise she had made to stay at his side.

A thought occurred to her that nearly sent her to her knees, had he hurt her on purpose to make her leave him? As a hanyou he must have feared she would be ridiculed and ostracized. Had he realized that things had gone too far and to make it right chased her from his side with that hurtful phrase? Had he known that after how long they were together and the way she had willingly gone to his arms, that it would take something horrendous to chase her away. Now that she thought about it had there been regret in his voice as he had spoken those painful words? "Inuyasha you idiot!"

Kagome's shout brought Hiei immediately to her side and as he took the futon from her she covered her face with her hand and a tear slipped down her cheek. Hiei left her for a moment to take the futon inside and lay it on the floor before he returned for Kagome. She went willingly and he carried her in his arms inside and set her on the futon.

Silently he pulled her to his chest as she broke down and sobbed out her grief at Inuyasha's death. She had been so careful to ignore the truth after Shippo had confessed it. But being here in this house now knowing that he must have hurt her to protect her, his loss tore her apart. Hiei's strong arms held her tightly as she sobbed. He disliked greatly the fact she was crying over a male who hurt her but knew at the same time that these were healing tears and bore it with a sigh. When she finally went quiet he pushed her out from his chest and looked into her watery azure eyes.

"Are you alright?" he hated that he had to ask but for some reason his Jagan had gone silent. All thoughts and abilities the Jagan had given him were gone and he was a little confused by the action. At the same time he could feel the Jagan still there and wondered if perhaps it had gone in to a hibernation state to build energy. In that case this silence was good it meant that his jyaki was returning.

"Yes, sorry I just realized that he's really dead. He was my friend before anything else happened and it hurts that he is gone. I am sorry Hiei no guy likes to see his woman cry over another man."

"No, I don't like it but I am here for you," he replied in his gruff deep voice though not unkindly.

"Thank you, Hiei. I am okay now," she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Glancing at the strange blue fire again she looked at Hiei in question. "How do we put that out later?"

"Close your eyes and feel the jyaki or whatever energy you used. Do you feel it?" she nodded and Hiei watched her closely. "Draw it back into yourself slowly." As she did as directed the fire shrank until only embers were left.

"That feels so weird."

Hiei nodded in satisfaction. "Now show me how you started it. The glare isn't really necessary."

"I glared at the wood and then held my hand over it while envisioning the flames licking at the wood." Kagome held out her hand and Hiei repositioned her hand to a different more relaxed position.

"Feel the energy circulating through your body and direct it carefully to your fingertips and out through them to the wood and coals. If it helps, imagine that there is a thread connecting your hand to the wood. Very good Kagome; now take a deep breath and release the energy through the pathway you imagined."

The blue fire burned brightly once more with more light this time and Kagome watched as the flames danced in the fire pit. "Now call it back just a little. Perfect. This time envision the flames holding no heat no ability to burn just light. Focus that light in your hand. Look down Kagome."

Looking down and seeing her hand enveloped in harmless blue flames startled her but Hiei reached over and took a small flame from her hand it went out almost immediately but if he would have had his jyaki the flame would have danced in his hand. The light from her harmless flame was sufficient to light the one room hut and Hiei thoughtfully got up and fetched an earthen ware bowl. "Put the fire in your hand in this. I want to see something."

Kagome set the flame it the bowl and smiled. "It's a lamp. That will be handy." She slowly withdrew her energy from the fire in the fire pit and the flames went out. But the fire in the bowl remained as bright as ever. "What else can I do?" she asked before she yawned hugely and drooped a bit.

"Let's go to bed we can test out more of your abilities tomorrow."

"Okay." She yawned again unused to using her energy in such a way. The "lamp" she had created with the bowl and her cold flame guttered and shrank. She pulled off her jeans and folded them above her head. Hiei raised his eyebrow before he too undressed and slid beneath the quilt that he had shaken out. "We will need proper clothes for this time. I'll have to-"yawn-"make them"

"Tomorrow," Hiei said quietly pulling her body close to him and enjoying the way her skin was warmer than before with the energies she now had awakened. He closed his eyes and she sighed in contentment before the light went out.

~oOo~

Hiei woke sometime during the night and slipped from her side. Carefully he dressed and made his way back to the well with a glance around he jumped in and as the time slip opened he vanished from view. When solid ground was once more beneath his feet he climbed out of the well and sat on the ledge.

"It took longer than I thought." The warm amused familiar voice said as he stepped out of the shadows. His red hair almost black in the wan light of the moon peaking through the wooden slats his verdant eyes seemed to burn in the darkness like emerald fire.

"Kagome and I won't be returning for I would guess several months. She must be taught to use the power she now possesses I will be staying as well. Tell Yusuke but cautiously Koenma is not our friend. I will explain more when I return with Kagome." Hiei said turning to the well.

"Wait! When you didn't return earlier, I began to think of the things you might need if you were stuck there and I was going to try to take them to you but this works out better. They are in my car I'll be right back."

Kurama slipped out the door and vanished into the night leaving Hiei to ponder the situation that he and Kagome were now in. With Kagome becoming a Yurai there was no telling how well she would adapt to living a youkai lifestyle and until she knew how to fight he did not dare take her to the Makai. But that was of course if she wished to go, he was not about to enforce anything on her unless he had to for her safety.

When Kurama returned he had two large duffle bags and a covered basket. He carefully carried them all to the well and lowered them in. "There are some dishes and breakables in the blue duffle and in the green one are clothes for you both. I am afraid that none of the kosodes will last very long as I purchased them in a costume store that sells traditional historical wear for fun, but they will at least allow you to blend in better. There are some geta sandals and tabi for both of you as well. I also included a rather large amount of fabric and a sewing kit if Kagome is handy with a needle it may come in handy." He handed Hiei the basket "Here is your Yui-no*. It is traditionally given in better circumstances but as you are to be seen as man and wife there I thought it was appropriate. When you return to this era I will give you another wedding gift properly."

Kurama dug in to his pocket and pulled out a cloth pouch that jingled slightly. "Here is a rather large amount of Akagane, the coins used by humans back then. And here is some of the youkai currency of that time as well. Good luck my friend. May Inari let us meet again," he said hopefully as he watched Hiei turn with the green duffle bag and basket carefully in hand. As he dropped out of sight Kurama sighed sadly feeling the magic of the well spiriting away his friend once more.

"Inari please let them both be safe."

~oOo~

It took Hiei two trips to carry the bags and the basket carefully back to the hut after he returned the final time he once again undressed and slid beneath the quilt careful not to touch Kagome with his cold hands.

"I'm glad you came back. I felt you leave and I was afraid that you-" Her voice in the darkness startled him for he had not been aware that she was awake. Nor had he thought to check with the Jagan being focused on not breaking anything in the bags or the basket. He sighed quietly remembering that the Jagan was hibernating.

"I would not leave you. The hell I have gone through to get you back was not just for show Kagome. You are my soul mate and my wife. I will never abandon you; _ever_. I went to tell Kurama that we would not be returning to the future for some time and he sent me with gifts."

"Gifts?" she questioned as the "lamp" flared to life illuminating the room and the duffle bags. Kagome spotted the basket and sat up straighter. It was like Christmas all over again! She pulled the basket close and uncovered it inside she found the traditional Yui-no gifts. As she lifted them out one by one she explained them to Hiei.

First she lifted out a decorative red and gold pouch that jingled "this is Kinpou or gift money." Her hands lightly removed a folded black cloth, "this Hakama is the skirt given to the groom, representing fidelity." She carefully removed from the basket a shell "Naganoshi is a clam shell, representing longevity." A spool of thread followed "Shiraga is a white thread of hemp, representing the wish that the couple should grow old and gray together." She blushed as she removed the next item. "Konbu is dried kelp, representing fertility and many healthy children." Removing a container she held it up "Surume is dried cuttlefish, representing the wish for a long marriage. The rest are Suehiro a fan, representing a happy future, Katsuo-bushi is dried bonito, meaning virility, Yanagi-daru is sometimes money used to buy sake. But it looks like he just included the sake for us. All of this is the highest quality too."

"Did you expect any less from Kurama?" Hiei asked opening the blue duffle carefully. Within he found several carefully wrapped packages and pulled them all out in front of him. Handing Kagome the first package he sat back to watch her excitedly open each one.

The first package she opened held a list and a note. Kagome read the list aloud, "Dishes of several sizes and shapes, a set of decent kitchen knives, a large variety of spices in sealed containers, a fairly large variety of seeds (jyaki infused to grow well and quickly) A good sized bag of rice and a tea set . The note says: I hope these things will help you out on this adventure. Nothing I have included should be conspicuous. I am sorry that I am not available there to help you, but as I never returned to that part of Japan I will leave you a map to a den of mine that has a good amount of coins. Should you run low, please help yourselves. P.S. The quilt I was having made for your wedding previously by a seamstress in Gandara, but it was not finished in time. It was delivered yesterday, so I included it. I hope we will see each other again. Kurama." Kagome looked around herself at the packages but saw no cloth. "What quilt?"

Hiei opened the green duffle and tipped its contents out on the futon. A multitude of colored kosode fell out and lading on top of them was a thick quilt hand stitched of black and white, red and blue. In the center of the quilt coiled a black dragon like the one which normally rested upon his arm. Flames, which were stitched carefully, surrounded the dragon in a field of black/ blue (the color of his Kagome's hair) and red. Hiei loved it. Looking to Kagome he saw a look of awe in her eyes. "It is gorgeous." She breathed.

'**Fox, you have done far too much this time. But thank you.' **He sent out the telepathic message on the off chance that Kurama would hear though he knew he did not. Looking through the kosode he found one of several for himself and stripping out of his normal clothed put on the traditional dress. First he pulled on a slightly thinner kosode of black and followed it with an outer kosode a charcoal grey color with a black thin obi. After he had fastened the strings he pulled on the black hakama and turned to Kagome. "Well?"

"You look very sexy Hiei." She said eyeing him before she shook herself and stood quickly moving all of the kitchen supplies to the shelves. When she finished she sorted through the kosode folding them as she went. Choosing a simple wool kosode dyed pale blue with dark flowers and a white inner kosode of cotton she put the rest in the chest where she'd found the futon.

There was plenty of room for all the clothes and she hummed as she put things away. The quilt she spread over their bed and smiled as she neatly folded the clothes she planned to wear in the morning setting them on top of the chest. With a deep breath Hiei watched her strip out of her sweater and before she could put anything else on Hiei pounced her. That night he made love to her on the futon and as he pulled the quits over them and pulled her against his body, Kagome couldn't think of any way she would rather sleep.

*Origin

*Yui-no is a traditional engagement/wedding gift usually given by the groom to the bride.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As the sun crested the horizon and bathed the light snow with pale pink light a wave of jyaki washed over the house and Kagome's eyes snapped open. "Hiei we have to hurry and get dressed." She said squirming out of his arms and pulling on the kosode she set out the night before. It did not occur to her that she was not cold though the temperature was. Hiei was one step behind her as he quickly dressed.

"I know I felt him and heard him coming," he said quietly as he tied the obi around his hakama. They were just the right length and the fabric durable and warm. Kurama said he had purchased them in a costume shop but the fabric was distinctly youkai in origin. He glanced at the wool of Kagome's outer kosode and smirked. "He got them in the Makai, sneaky fox. I will bet that they are nearly indestructible too." He muttered to himself as he pulled on a pair of tabi socks made from the same material. "Here these will keep your feet warm and dry." He said tossing a pair to Kagome.

"They are socks, how will they keep my feet dry?"

"The material they are made with is from the Makai. I suspect all of our clothing is from there. It will stay clean longer and wear better than any human made fabric. It is also impervious to damage. Youkai fabric must hold up against anything so the threads are warded as it is woven. I happen to know of a clothing shop I believe this all came from. It is the same place my father ordered the wedding clothes for my mother that you wore on our wedding day Kagome."

"I wore your mother's dress?"

"She never wore it, she died before she could. You wore her dress but I made the gold dragons that adorned it. Totosai taught me how. I never told you how beautiful you looked that day. I never said a lot of things I should have, Kagome. That is one of the things I will correct this time." His eyes softened as he looked at her dressed in simple but beautiful colors that drew out her eyes.

Kagome smiled warmly at him before walking over and kissing his lips lightly. "Why don't you go greet our guest and I'll clean up and start breakfast?"

Hiei nodded slowly before he walked to the door and slid on his shoes. Hopefully his boots wouldn't be too out of place. He looked back at Kagome as she deftly folded their quilts and the futon and put them away. Before she walked over to the wood pile and tossed a good amount in the pit before her blue flames began flickering around the logs. He was pleased how quickly she had learned that simple technique and anticipated, as he knew she did too, finding out what else she was capable of. Ducking out of the hut he saw Sesshomaru standing with his back to the hut.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama."

"I see that Kagome has disobeyed me and returned home through the well after I forbade it." the Inu said referring pointedly to the clothes Hiei wore. Then he looked a little closer, "They have youkai cloth available to humans?""

"Actually I did, I had to inform my friend that we were planning to remain here for some time. I did not want to cause trouble on that side of the well. My friend is a kitsune avatar he has access to the Makai and goes there frequently. He gave myself and Kagome clothing to wear," Hiei explained before he heard Kagome open the door flap and walk outside.

"Good morning Onii-sama! Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"Just tea, Kagome," Sesshomaru said with a silent sigh. He wanted to rub his temples in aggravation but his reputation did not permit such an act. Totosai had adamantly refused to make weapons unless he knew for whom. Sesshomaru had handed him the fangs and he had nearly dropped them jumping to his feet very unlike the old youkai's usual temperament and flat out refused unless he could speak to the fangs' owners. Sesshomaru had threatened the old metal bender but it was as though they both had known they were empty threats. Hiko had even tried to play the "for- my- friend" card but Totosai was firm. This was going to get messy if they could not figure out a way around changing the future.

Hiko who was not nearly as skilled as his father in blacksmithing offered to make them but Totosai had whacked him in the head with his hammer. "You don't have half the skill necessary boy!" Totosai had proclaimed before repeating that he wanted to meet them. Sesshomaru had left without a word though he could hear Hiko chastising his father for refusing their Lord.

"Come on inside where it is warm Onii-sama, I can feel that you are stressed. Hiei, would you go to Rin's and get some tea for Sesshomaru- sama?"

They both raised an eyebrow at her words but Hiei nodded and headed away from the hut and Kagome led Sesshomaru inside. He paused in the door way and chuckled softly. "Interesting, fire," He entered and surprisingly removed his shoes before he stepped up into the house. Kagome brought a cushion and set it by the fire. Sesshomaru sank gracefully to it and watched her bustle around making breakfast.

"What happened, Onii-sama? I can tell you are frustrated and not with me."

"What other abilities have manifested already in you Kagome?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You are reading my emotions though not many can. That makes you quite a bit more powerful than I thought."

He sighed and gave a wry smile to the blue flames, "Hiko does the same thing I believe it is a trait of Elementals."

"Hiei told me about that but I did not realize I was doing it."

"And that is what will make you formidable when we awaken Hiei's jyaki." He spoke honestly knowing it was pointless to try his usual tactics of silence and glares. "Totosai refused to create weapons for you. He demanded to know where I got the fangs and would not back down."

"That does not sound like Totosai. Normally he would cower before you and agree right?"

"Yes, but he was most adamant. He wants to meet both of you first." He held up his hand. "I know that you can't meet him but Hiei could. The future you know of won't change unless he knows who Hiei's father is. If they meet under his human name it should preserve the future."

"So I can meet Hiko?" Hiei asked waking through the door carrying a cloth wrapped bundle. He handed it to Kagome who opened it and put the crushed leaves into a container with a lid. Instead of the bowl they had been in. Adding a couple pinches to the tea pot she filled it with hot water. And set it aside to steep.

"If you would like and you go under the guise of what is your human name?"

"Yukishima Takeo."

"Humans do not have two names in this time so Takeo will do. We will leave after breakfast, Kagome-"

"I know Onii-sama, stay out of the village and wait here."

"I was going to say the tea was ready. But the rest still applies, you may however visit your companions now dressed as a human you will blend better."

"Really Oni-sama, oh thank you so much!" Kagome gushed as she stirred the miso soup she was making. Hiei got up and took out the necessary dishes and placed them on the low cooking surface.

"I need to build you better shelves." He said quietly. He dished up the plates serving their guest first and then Kagome before himself. Sesshomaru nodded in approval at his actions before he picked up his soup and sipped it. He nodded again at Kagome silently approving the taste.

They all ate in silence. When finished Hiei again took the dishes and quickly washed them. Drying his hands on a towel Kurama had sent he turned to Kagome who handed him a small bundle of onigiri for his lunch. She had meant for them to be for the two of them but she gave him all she had made with the left over rice. Following the males to the door Kagome put out her fire and slipped on her geta sandals. Sesshomaru formed his jyaki cloud and they took off. Kagome watched till they were out of sight before heading down the familiar path to where Miroku and Sango had built their home.

~oOo~

Sango and Miroku had settled down on the edge of the forest and farthest from the village where she was able to be herself without the village influence. They had a comfortable home three times the size of Kagome's because Sango was pregnant when they began building the home. And after a lot of convincing Miroku had been allowed to spoil her a little, though now they had three children Sango had been grateful for the extra room. Kagome walked up and chuckled quietly as she heard Sango chewing out Miroku for some offense or another. Miroku came out of the house very quickly and smiled as he saw Kagome.

"Sango my love you have a visitor." He called pleasantly.

"I'll visit you, you –Kagome-chan?" Sango's expression changed to a smile and Kagome laughed as she noticed that Sango was heavily pregnant again.

"Hi Sango chan." She said hugging her dear friend carefully. "You look ready to pop any day now how far are you?"

"Much further than I wish I was, come in" Sango waddled back towards the house.

"Sit down and I can rub your feet for you if you would like?" Kagome offered as she followed the former slayer inside.

"Oh that would be nice since Miroku is a jerk." Sango said borrowing on of the phrases Kagome always said. Miroku sighed. Looking at his wife lovingly he helped her sit down and ducked the hand that swung at him suddenly.

"I just can't keep my hands off you my dearest one. Your body simply calls to me to touch it." Miroku quipped dodging a bowl and catching it before it smashed.

"I could break your hands and then what?" Sango snapped.

"Then I could not assist you with the children my love."

"Good point, go find your daughters." Miroku winked at Kagome as he slipped out of the house and went looking for the rather rowdy four year olds.

Sango's long hair was twisted up off her neck and the soft green kosode she wore was short and the beige outer wrap was over her belly and covered her decently. Her brown eyes looked tired and it was clear with how she sat that her body ached. Kagome smiled as her friend as she scooted closer and picked up her swollen foot and began to rub it gently. Sango sighed in pleasure as she shifted to pour a cup of tea for Kagome. "Miroku obviously knew you were back but did not tell me the wretch. So how are you?"

"Not human." Kagome said softly.

"I can see that with the claws and fangs you are sporting. But why?"

"It's a long story Sango-chan."

"Well Yasuo is asleep, and the twins Mikoto and Tsuki are with their father so we have time. Tell me what has been going on?"

With the welcoming comfort of her friend's home and the ease of being there with her Kagome told her entire story. Telling Sango everything as she had done before during the quest. Sango listened without interruption until Kagome told her of Hiei. The mention he was a Jaganshi made Sango flinch but she urged her on without speaking. Kagome laughed as she told Sango about Yusuke and Kurama he dear friends in the future and Sango blinked in surprise as Kagome revealed Inuyasha's murderer was Shippo.

"I guess that makes sense how he knew Inuyasha would be vulnerable that night. It was the new moon. Inuyasha likely didn't see it coming. You have to know and I feel awful about this but I think Inuyasha chased you away because of me. I told him that he was being selfish dragging you all over when he had no intention of mating you. He was afraid you would suffer Kagome-chan. So I told him to let you go."

"He called me Kikyo after we had- slept together."

Sango covered her mouth. "He took you to his bed first; that beast! I never thought he would do that! I swear Kagome I didn't tell him to hurt you!"

"It is alright Sango, Hiei is amazing and I love him in a way I never knew I could love."

"That's wonderful Kagome-chan. Since you died before when is your wedding taking place?"

"Well about that-"

~oOo~

The familiar mountain rose before them and Hiei smirked at the sight. Totosai still lived in the same cave even five hundred and some odd years later. But out front waving at them was a man who looked to be slightly taller that Hiei with long black hair caught in a topknot before flowing straight down his back in the front of his hair was a white starburst. Identical to the one Hiei had when his hair was spiked. Hiko was muscular and his body looked ready for a fight, but his face was kind and his eyes bore a startling resemblance to the eyes Hiei saw in the mirror of on the face of his twin. The man wore black clothes cut finely and around his head was a circlet making him someone of high rank, which was something Hiei had not known about his father.

"Totosai's brother is the head of the clan but only by Totosai's choice. He refused to be the Lord however Hiko's uncle had no children and when he died suddenly a century back Hiko became the Lord of the Southern mountains, making you a prince. Ironically the mountain on which the fortress manor is built is called Mount Hiei. Remember from this point you are Takeo." Sesshomaru spoke very quietly so that they were the only ones who could hear it before they landed.

Hiei gaped in shock before recovering himself. He was a prince? He a once thief and assassin, he was royalty? Were there any other surprises he should know about before he met the male? "Of course Sesshomaru-sama," he said automatically.

"Sesshomaru is fine. You are not beneath me Takeo, son of Hiko." Hiei jerked at the straightforward comment. Apparently there would be a lot of things to surprise him today. He landed and his demeanor changed to one of nearly friendly openness.

"Ho! Sesshomaru! Greetings to you my friend," Hiko's voice was deep and warm but full of- was that mischief?

"Hiko, greetings to you, this is Takeo. He has come to see your father." At the strange look Hiko gave Sesshomaru at seeing a human at his side, Sesshomaru frowned. "He has had a blood seal cast upon him he only just regained his memories. We are working to reverse it."

"Nasty bit of magic, I hope the fool who pulled that stunt was punished." Hiko said with a slight growl.

"Not yet but I will see to it." Hiei growled back thinking of the betrayal once more. His lips curled into a cruel smirk and he added "He will be sorry he ever crossed me."

"Well you certainly haven't lost any ability to intimidate like a youkai." Hiko laughed with a jovial air slapping Hiei heartily on the back. Hiei smirked feeling an easy camaraderie with the youkai who would one day be his father.

"You know Sesshomaru I feel like I know this kid."

"You don't. He comes from the Makai. His intended caused a bit of trouble and I was forced to step in."

Hiei felt a rush of worry before it was replaced by an inexplicable sadness deep within. No Hiko did not know him and never would for in his time Hiko was long dead. He would never get to spend time with his father knowing who he was nor would the man meet Kagome and he would never see his grandchildren that would come someday.

"A trouble maker huh, bet she keeps you on your toes doesn't she?"

"More than I would like to admit. Which is why I must be youkai again."

"If that were enough," Sesshomaru muttered sending Hiko into more of his easy laughter.

"If you young ones are going to stand around talking women, go make some tea boy! Oh Sesshomaru it's you. I already said I won't make a sword with that fang. Until I meet the owner of it I will not budge on my decision."

Hiei looked at the old blacksmith and nearly gaped. Kagome had been right about the way Totosai had been before time and grief had take their toll upon him. This Totosai was plump and carried himself with confidence though he seemed a little senile. But Hiei could see it was an act. He felt a swell of pride that his grandfather was such a male. "The fang belongs to me and the other to my intended who was unable to come with me." He said stepping from Sesshomaru's side.

"So it does belong to a human, but you are not human what are you son?"

"He is a youkai, father but he has had a blood seal cast upon him. Won't you help Takeo out? He has a bride to care for and can't possibly do so being not even half what he was."

"Oh alright, you boy Takeo come with me. Hiko get Sesshomaru a cup of tea. This won't take long." Totosai led the way in to his forge and when Hiei sat down he looked at him. "Don't know who you think you are kidding boy but you can drop the act. I can see you have secrets to hide and I won't pry but this fang," he held out Kagome's fang as he set it on his work bench. "I know belongs to Kagome. I figure like she does you can't tell me anything and that is fine, but do not lie to me. Are you planning to use this sword I make you to hurt Kagome?"

"What!?" of all the questions he thought were coming this was the last "No! I love her I want to marry her. I intend to use the sword to protect her and any children we may have."

"Very well boy you pass." Hiei was confused.

"I pass?" he echoed lamely.

"Hmm, my test. You passed so I will make your weapon. Kagome's however I cannot. I do not have the knowledge to craft with her fang but maybe in five hundred years or so I will think of something. Come and see me then and I'll let you know." He said absently.

"What?" Hiei asked startled.

"What, who are you?" Totosai replied very convincingly.

"Totosai you can drop the act I know you are not a senile old man your mind is as sharp as ever."

"Sharp eyes my boy! Let us make you a sword!"

Totosai picked up the tooth and heated it with his fire breath till it glowed white hot. The shape began to change as Totosai began to mold the fang hammering the material down and folding it as one might do with precious steel to make a sword. Slowly he repeated the actions shaping it it till it elongated and took the form of a sword. Heating it again till it glowed he folded the material once more before reaching into the fire. He plucked out the heated shape and submerged it swiftly in a vat of water to cool it. Steam hissed form the contact and blurred Totosai's movements for a moment as he pulled various tools out and laid them beside his anvil.

Plucking the sword out with the tongs he had held the heated blade with he once again heated and hammered and shaped the sword with almost loving dedication. Satisfied with his work on the basic construction Totosai began to hone the blade to a razors edge. Sharpen then polish it was a long process but nothing less than perfection would leave his forge. Finally eyeing his work for flaws he turned to Hiei.

"Hold your hand out boy." Hiei did so curiously and was taken aback when Totosai drew the blade carefully across his palm drawing blood. Taking Hiei's hand he carefully squeezed his fingers till the blood dripped then he let six fat drops land on the blade. Using Hiei's hand he had him rub the blood into the blade. When the blade was lightly pink he let go of the young man's hand and once more heated the blade this time the heat drew the jyaki from Hiei's blood. The flames surrounding the blade turned black as the blade pulsed slowly the black flames receded and the blade turned black and as the light hit it they could both see the silver sheen. Totosai raised a brow but said nothing as he looked at the young man with a frown. Only the blades made for those of his bloodline turned black. Hiei wanted to squirm in discomfort but glared back instead.

Shaking his head Totosai grinned and with a final flourish he swept the sword up and tossed it in the air catching it to a hilt. Sealing the sword to the hilt with another thin trickle of fire and jyaki he balanced the sword upon one finger testing the balance. Satisfied he picked up a sheath and slid the sword inside. "There ya go one sword made to the abilities of the wielder that sword will grow with you and become stronger as you do," Totosai looked proudly "Of course we will give it a name after it wakes and we see its abilities. Come boy."

Totosai led the way outside and looked at Hiko who was laughing with Sesshomaru. "Hiko, the boy needs a sparring partner and since he wants to go home to his bride, you are it. This is a sparring match so push him to the limits but no energy attacks, Hiko no fire." Totosai gave him a look and Hiko sighed. Fire was his specialty and he loved fielding the wild unpredictable flame that created his very essence.

"No fire." He agreed before he dropped into a fighting stance and waited. This fight would be over quickly and that was disappointing for he really wanted to see what this youth could do as he could feel that no matter what he did this was not even a sliver of his strength. Hiei crouched into his stance and at Totosai's signal Hiko came at him in a rush. Hiei smirked Hiko could do better he was holding back and suddenly Hiei wanted to see his father at full strength.

Hiei gave no quarter as the sword was in his hands in the blink of an eye, moving as though the blade was an extension of his body and they were one.

Hiko also drew his black blade and smirked in arrogant confidence, Takeo was good even in his sealed state but he was no match for a master. His eyes watched the movements of his opponent and they moved almost the same. Hiko was pushing him and Hiei/Takeo was taking each move in stride. The smirk on his lips telling, he was enjoying this match. Hiko laughed in delight for he too was enjoying this match and he eagerly upped the speed and intensity of the fight his sword becoming more of a blur. Takeo's breathing began to change though he refused to slow down.

Sesshomaru watched in fascination as they almost mirrored each other though Hiei was slightly slower he could see signs of how powerful a youkai Hiei really was though it would take centuries for him to come close to his own power, Still Hiei was formidable and perhaps someday he would be able to withstand a sparring match against him. His eyes widened as black flames crackled down the length of Hiei's pulsing silver black scent surrounding the weapon began to change and as eager as he was to see the devastation the new katana could unleash now wakened Hiei would never forgive him if he was never born. And there was no telling how Kagome would take the event of Hiei's absence. He did not want her with that fool of a brother no matter how he had to change times to prevent it. Sesshomaru stood up. "Enough." Hiei sighed and replaced his sword into the sheath. It had just been getting interesting.

"Kurai Hononoken,* that is the name of your sword." Totosai said with a thoughtful look. "She told me just now."

"Sword of dark flame, how appropriate," Hiei said with a dark chuckle as he slid the sheath into his obi. He relaxed under the familiar feeling of a blade at his hip.

Hiko grinned pulling Hiei into a tight hug "I don't know why but I feel like you need this." Hiei froze as his father's smell filled his nose and he felt protected and loved if only for that instant. It was a strange feeling and one that made his heart ache with near despair at the thought of leaving. "You take care of yourself and I hope we will meet again Takeo." Hiko paused before letting his arms drop." You know I like that name if I ever had a son I think I would name him Takeo after you. Take care." Hiei could not look at the man and could only hope his feelings were buried deeply.

"I think the name Hiei is good too." Hiei said quietly.

"Yeah I like that too. Somehow I almost think that Hiei suits you better than Takeo. I think I'll call you Hiei, just kidding. Your name is a fine strong name for a warrior." Hiko said ruffling his hair and noticing for the first time the white streaks in his hair made more of a pattern.

Sesshomaru formed his cloud beneath their feet before another word could be said and flew off. Hiei watched his father till he could no longer see him and then he sighed sitting down next to Sesshomaru.

"In my time I never knew my mother and I was thrown from the island where I was born in the hopes I would die. I never knew anything about any of the things that happened to them until later when I learned my mother committed suicide thinking she had lost me and my father-disappeared looking for us. All my life I believed I was a mistake, a joke for the pleasure of some nameless male. But now I know differently. I have a family now in Totosai but-" Hiei could not finish his thoughts and they lapsed into silence.

"But it is not enough is it?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"It was before I met him but now I know what I missed. If he had never hugged me I would never have known the feeling of my father's protective arms and I would never feel the emptiness that it not being there leaves behind. I wish I had not met him only to say good bye."

"I…see." It had been centuries since Sesshomaru had even thought of his father as his father and not an ideal to attain power. He too could remember the feeling of knowing his father loved him. He remembered the feeling of standing beside him as a pup and thinking that he was the ultimate youkai. He had been everything to him as a boy larger than life, a hero. Sesshomaru set his hand on Hiei's shoulder, "I do not know the conditions that prevented him from being in your life but know this Hiko would have never abandoned you. If it is within my power to do so I will do my best to keep him alive so that one day you might be reunited when the time is right. Now I hope that wife of yours is behaving herself." The Inu changed the topic not liking the thought of losing his closest-his only friend.

"I hope so too but I doubt it," Hiei muttered. His mind was full of a thousand thoughts he didn't want to face and most of them revolved around the question: what now? How did he live his life normally now knowing he was missing out and how in the worlds did he deal with being a prince? How would that status change everything? He opened his mouth to ask and then closed it again he was acting like a child. He was an adult and he would simply have to take everything in stride as he had always done.

First he had to return to where everything made sense; Kagome's side. With her by his side he could handle anything that came his way and now he had a sword he felt a little more like himself. He certainly would not miss these "Human emotional roller coasters" when he was again youkai.

~oOo~

As Hiko watched the young man and Sesshomaru till they were out of sight, a shine on the ground caught his eye and he stooped to pick it up. In his hand he held a hiroseki stone unlike any he had seen before it was black with a silver sheen as Takeo's blade had been. It must have come from him. The jyaki in it was faint but he could clearly feel fire and the tear was proof of the ice. His eyes widened as he realized the truth of that single tear. The hair, the eyes, the black blade; they all pointed to the same resounding answer. As unbelievable as it seemed that youth was- "Father where did you tell me Hina moved to?"

"Hina, oh, right Hiedeki's adopted daughter eh? You haven't mentioned her for a while thought maybe you had forgotten. Huh, well she moved with her mother's people to their floating island in the Makai. It will probably take you centuries to find it."

"If I find it I wish to marry Hina. I have loved her since we were children."

"I know boy, I am your father remember? Well then you should start looking Hiko."

Hiko tucked the tear into his pocket and looked the direction that Takeo, no Hiei had gone and smiled. "We will meet again m'boy. I promise you that."

~oOo~

Kagome edged towards the door trying to make an escape from Sango without being obvious. But the slayer reached out a hand to grip Kagome's sleeve as she went on and on making plans for her best friend's wedding. There was going to be a feast and proper clothing and gifts and- Kagome was beginning to wish she had not said anything. '_Talk about hormones_.' She thought as she tried to nod and look interested.

"Daddy watch me!" the young voice coming from much to high in a tree caught Kagome's attention and she easily pulled her sleeve from the slayer's grip. Those words made Kagome cringe for inevitably they always preceded something stupid and highly dangerous from a child. Kagome was on her feet her eyes easily finding the girl far too high to be safe and a fall would likely kill her. The child looked like a small child like version of her mother but still held the innocence of a child in her eyes. Neither child had been exposed to the harsh reality of life yet. And that was something Kagome wanted to protect.

"Mikoto Mikoto! come down!" Miroku called watching helplessly.

Tsuki stood at her father's side watching her twin climb the tree that she herself had dared her to do. in a very childish way. She had said she was too scared to do it. Mikoto had her pride and she had at once climbed the massive oak. Tsuki worried for her sister had gone to fetch their father.

"This can't be good." Kagome said quietly her eyes locked on the girl as the muscles in her legs bunched and she felt herself coil like a spring. When the girl gasped as she fell, the coil within Kagome shot her forward like liquid silver. She was only a blur to the naked eye. Mikoto, safe within her arms Kagome shifted and braced herself for the impact, she had no idea how to stop. The solid trunk connecting with her back knocked the air out of her lungs and she dropped like a stone, her body curled protectively over the child. The force of her inertia took Miroku to the ground with her as he caught her, but he was unharmed and his little Mikoto sobbed in Kagome's protective arms. "Ow." Kagome said lamely as she let go of the child and passed out.

"What happened?" She knew that voice and she groaned opening her eyes slowly. Hiei looked down at her with concerned eyes. His lips turned down and a little wrinkle was scrunched between his brows. It was a very human look and Kagome giggled quietly making Hiei touch her forehead. She did not have a fever but who could really tell with how warm her skin was naturally.

"I'm not completely sure." Miroku answered as Kagome sat up her back cracking in what sounded like an unpleasant way. It didn't seem to bother her. "She took a nasty knock against a tree after saving my little one from falling. She moved faster than I have ever seen. It was like she vanished until she slammed into the tree and fell." Hiei and Sesshomaru had arrived in time to see her fall from the tree but had been still too far to do anything about it.

Hiei shook his head as he touched her back and let his fingers check for damage."Baka, why did you not stop," Hiei asked her with a frown. He looked her over again checking her head and eyes.

"I didn't know how to stop. I don't even know how I moved that fast!" she said with a huff folding her arms. She was obviously fine.

"You will learn, Kagome. You were right Hiei; she could not stay out of trouble." Sesshomaru sighed "I should have told you to stay on the ground."

"Onii-sama!" Kagome complained as they all laughed.

Sesshomaru paused listening before he stepped over to the road and looked. Rin was running as fast as her feet could carry her towards him. "Kaede-sama says the preparations will be done in two days not a fortnight. She located the herbs she needed sooner." He was not surprised by the news for he had placed the herbs for her to find after visiting a sorceress he knew.

Kagome and Hiei shared a look and he smiled wickedly in a way that made her toes curl. In two days her lover would be back to his youkai self and then what? Would things change between them? Obviously but would feelings?

"Thank you Rin tell her they will be ready." Sesshomaru said softly. Rin bowed before running back the way she came. "Now then Kagome it is time you learn how this new body of yours moves. Hiei will be your teacher. Come."

"I think Hiei knows well enough how my body moves." The quip was as blatantly sexual as it was unexpected.

Several pairs of eyes looked shocked and Hiei began to laugh. It seemed his personality was rubbing off on her. "I am not certain of that onna; perhaps you can give me further more in depth instruction later."

The words they used and how they used them went above the heads of most present but it was clear from the heated looks and the way Kagome's breathing changed what they were discussing and Sesshomaru fought the urge to sigh. Newlyweds or rather "nearly weds" were so- he didn't know what to say they were as he had rarely been around then except in his father's court. They had made him gag then and this was amusing and annoying at the same time. "Hiei take your intended home and teach her some propriety."

~oOo~

In a high rise building overlooking the jagged mountain peaks and the sea beyond a man stood impatiently pacing back and forth on an expensive carpet, in his hand he held an object of great importance. Behind him at a large mahogany desk scattered with files and a simple laptop, sat a figure that outwardly seemed cool and collected but within he was just as anxious as the other. His well manicured claws tapped lightly upon the wood. He watched the other male with sharp eyes and impatient breaths.

"We've met."

The simple statement carried a thousand possible meanings but to the man who paused his pacing to speak, it only meant one that mattered. He could go home. Finally after centuries of waiting he could at last return to his father and reclaim the son he had thought lost. He turned to his friend the years falling away from his face as he smiled. "How long did you say they would be in the past?"

"Six months Hiko. But you can return to your father now. I am certain that you two have a lot to catch up on."

Hiko's eyes brightened further as he thought of his father, Totosai. Even the thought of the scolding he was sure to receive did not dim his joy. It had been hard to remain with Sesshomaru knowing everything his friend had told him when he'd found him searching aimlessly for his Hina and their children. Hearing that Hina had died by her own hand had been devastating but hearing that his son was dead too had made the pain worse. In his grief he had planned to join them but providence sent an old friend.

Sesshomaru had stopped him just in time and as he explained to Hiko the past and the situation that was to come Hiko hesitantly agreed to wait knowing that his son had survived was a balm to his tattered soul. Sesshomaru had sat at his side as they watched the dark tournament and they had both shamelessly cheered for Hiei and team Urameshi.

"That intended of yours is getting very impatient"

"Yes she is, but she is a good actor and has done her part well even if she is still angry with me for making her see Hiei so broken at Kagome's death."

Shortly after the dark tournament he had met Mukuro and the two of them connected immediately. After sharing his past with her she had agreed to play her part according to the way Sesshomaru had been told by Hiei long ago. But now the charade was almost over soon everything would begin moving forward and they could let go of the past. Hiko could reveal his existence and finally Mukuro could embrace Hiei as her son, the way she had told Hiko she always thought of him. It was, only because of knowing what was to come, that Mukuro had gone through with creating Kagome's body, adding more of Hiei's blood after he had gone to clean himself up. One drop after all was not enough for how Sesshomaru remembered Kagome to be.

"It had to happen. I am sorry she was hurt, my friend." Sesshomaru sighed leaning back in his chair. Everything had to be just as Hiei remembered it or it would have caused the very changes he was trying to avoid. Time is a fickle thing."

"Yes it is." Hiko agreed quietly opening his palm to look at the black tear gem his son had shed when he had hugged him on impulse in the past long before he was even a twinkle in his father's eye. "Have you spoken to the other Cardinal Lords?"

"Koga of the East is prepared as soon as Hiei returns to give us the signal. The other fool, I would rather not deal with, by all rights I should kill him for the murder of my brother but he is the acting Lord of the North. I would much rather deal with Yoko though I know he has become human now."

"Yes I was rather surprised by that myself. And to think Yomi took _him_ as _his_ second in command its laughable how gullible that blind fool was. Yoko was in charge the entire time. It's a good thing that Enki knows his place is king under the Cardinal Lords."

"Mukuro did well keeping your lands. She was a wise choice on both counts. Invite me to the wedding." Sesshomaru said off handedly drawing Hiko out of his serious state.

Hiko's smile lit his whole face "You can count on it!"

After Sesshomaru's statement about propriety had ruffled her proverbial feathers, Kagome threw herself into training. Together Sesshomaru and Hiei trained Kagome in running, jumping, stopping and landing. Till she could have done it with her eyes closed and did a couple of times for fun. Hiei watched with near aching desire to join alongside her, to feel the blood rush through his veins as the youkai heart in his chest thrummed while he pushed his body faster. There was no sweeter feeling to him, save making love to Kagome, that compared to the thrill and the freedom of running till the world became a mere blur. He wanted to run and feel the wind trying to steal the breath from his lungs, if it could keep up.

His hand clenched the hilt of his sword tightly as he forced back the fierce longing in his heart. Instead he watched Kagome lithely land upon the ground after springing down from a jump to a high branch. It was the highest she had jumped and it seemed that the height was her limit for she nearly missed the branch. Her body seemed to coil and she sprang the second her feet touched the earth this time aiming for the branch a little lower and using it to propel her up. Seeing her move in such a inhuman way was making his blood heat again though it had cooled before.

"How was that?" she called down not quite a shout.

"Acceptable."

"Hiei?"

"Hn, it will do." Hiei replied knowing it would irritate her. He did so love to see her eyes blaze with that fire and temper. She did not disappoint. Her arms folded as her eyes blazed with indignant fury at his casual statement.

"It will do?! I have been jumping around like a bouncy ball for the last two hours! I am hot and hungry and you say "It will do." ?!"

"Come down Kagome." Hiei said hiding the smirk in his voice. Hiei looked up and found he wasn't quite as irritated she could jump as he thought as the length of her kosode gave him quite a view.

Sesshomaru snorted and kept his face neutral he had not been looking though the sudden change in Hiei's scent was telling and he got up and silently prepared to leave. Suddenly Hiei too wanted a break but not the type she was speaking of. His break involved lots of moaning and lots and lots of bare skin on skin. Well he was not up to his former glory but- He took a running start and felt his muscles bunch feeling that familiar coil and he leaped to the first branch and using the branches as leverage he jumped to her. He reveled in the familiar as he landed easily and walked with cat's grace, stalking her to the trunk. "Have you ever made love in a tree?"

"What? You have got to be kidding!"

He backed her against the trunk and pinned her there with a hand on either side of her head. Leaning his head close to her ear he murmured "I am. But I intend to have you and _very_ soon Kagome." She shivered and he grabbed her into his arms and gauging the distances he leaped tree to tree till they were above their house. Then carefully he hopped down. Sesshomaru would get the idea if he didn't already.

As they entered the house Kagome started the fire and Hiei grabbed the futon from the corner throwing it out on the floor and knocking her carefully down on it. Her hands fisted in his hair as she took him by surprise and flipped him sitting on his hips she looked at him with wild eyes as her desire was feeding off of his. It was instinctual and Hiei grinned as his desire rose. Her eyes widened in shock at her behavior but before she could retreat Hiei had rolled her beneath him and was eagerly laying kisses upon her sweet skin as his hands worked to remove the layers of cloth between them; her hands just as readily mirroring his as she made short work of his obi…

He was breathless as he lay back and curled her to him spooning up behind her. Their lovemaking had been intense and he smirked as he tucked his hands behind his head and relaxed. He glanced over at his katana and the smirk fell from his lips.

Kagome rolled over and rested her chin on her hands as she rested against his chest. He looked worn out and it worried her that he did so. Something was weighing heavily on his mind and now that neither of them were in that lust filled haze- "Hiei what's wrong?"

"Hiko hugged me and I cried. It was a single tear but-"

"I know it surprised you didn't it?"

"Hiko was nothing like I expected and now I know him, I wish I didn't. Kagome how did you –" He looked at her and Kagome knew by his eyes what he was asking his aura made his feelings clear and she sighed.

"Leave knowing all this was dead and gone to time passed? I tried not to think about it. It hurt too badly but Hiei, you met your father and he was a good man, you can be proud to be his son."

"Proud? Hiko is the Lord of the South Kagome; _my_ father is one of the Cardinal Lords. I am a prince." He sat up and his fist lightly pounded the futon. "I was a thief for most of my life now I learn I have only shamed my father! I have dishonored my clan."

"Hiei stop and listen to me alright. You can't dishonor a family you didn't know you had. It matters what you do now that you know! What will you do Hiei?" _Where do I fit in? _the unspoken question hung in the air and Hiei sighed.

"Kagome you are my soul-mate. Damn anyone who says otherwise. You will be my wife and together, if you are willing we will step up to claim my lands. It is the least I can do to make amends."

Kagome slowly began to dress and Hiei watched her with a frown wishing not for the first time that his Jagan was not in hibernation. When she finished dressing she would not look at him. "Hiei you may not know but there are laws. I am not a noble Hiei the _most_ I can ever be is your mistress and I can't! I just can't!" she burst into tears and she was gone. Her speed carrying her away from the pain and disappointment, she couldn't face him, not now. He called after her but she was long gone.

Blinded by her tears she crashed into a solid wall of white and hands caught her and held her in place. She did not fight or struggle going limp as her knees gave out. She was too much in pain to notice her surroundings and too emotionally drained to care. Why had he waited till after they had made love to tell her? If she was pregnant- She shook her head denying that thought. "Kagome, what has happened?"

The voice brought her back to herself and she pulled herself together as best she could. Hiei was no longer an option soul mate or not. She would fade out of his life and she would- "Sesshomaru-sama! I know the laws Koga told me, I can't stay beside him now! Hiei is a prince and I am not a noble. I can't be his mistress and watch him marry another! I won't! Please let me just go home!" She sobbed brokenly and Sesshomaru stood silently letting her cry as he thought of a plan.

"Calm yourself Kagome. The only way to satisfy the Youkai Law is for you to become a noble. Rarely it is allowed for a youkai to adopt another into their clan. You shall join the House of the Crescent Moon." He stated with finality then his eyes softened a little and he looked at her, "Would you like to be a daughter of the Moon Kagome?"

"Daughter?" she gaped at him through teary eyes.

He chuckled quietly "Would you prefer sister? Either way you will become my heir it is just less complicated to adopt you as my daughter. Besides I am over thirty-six hundred summers old and when compared to your twenty summers, I am a father more than a brother."

"Otousama*?" she tried the word on her tongue and made a face "Do I have to call you that, it seems a little weird"

Sesshomaru shook his head at her antics "You will adjust, we will both adjust. Now return to your intended and tell him the news I must make ready to welcome my heir." There was much to be done and only a short time to do it. If Kagome and Hiei kept on the way that they did there would be a child involved and then he would be unable to bring her into the clan. But the risk was worth it for the power that his family would gain in such a move. Kagome was a Yurai and if her children carried his name as well as Hiko's they would be formidable. Having Kagome as his daughter, he would propose the idea to Hiko in the future of course, of an alliance of marriage. Having someone to protect did not change his desire for supreme conquest. He would have an heir without dealing with the court politics and taking one of those grasping devious females at court for a mate. Making Kagome his daughter would stop any court intrigue that could endanger her and he would not have to deal with suitors for long.

"Sesshomaru, I won't take on any Inu qualities will I? It would sure be strange to be a mixed up variety of youkai species. Not that I am not honored. "

He chuckled again, "No, all you will take is my name and your rank as princess. It is impossible _normally_ for a beings origin to be altered you are the exception. The way you have become as you are is unknown to me. The ceremony will bind you to me as though by blood but it will not change you."

"Okay if I can be with Hiei, I accept."

"Tomorrow night is the full moon you will prepare yourself this night. At dawn I will come for you and you will leave with me Hiei will remain behind. No one can know of his existence yet where you will be going. I will return you the following dawn. I will return with a kimono that you will wear. You must listen and do as directed daughter of the Moon. I will instruct you in how to behave as the ceremony is conducted in my native language."

"I will be ready Sess-Otuousama." She corrected as he raised his brow.

"Very good until tomorrow then," Sesshomaru said quietly and he walked away leaving her standing somewhere between elation and shock.

Slowly she turned and saw smoke still rising from her house and headed back that direction Hiei met her half way and his eyes were dark and angry."Kagome why do you run from me, do you honestly think I would let my rank and titles come between us? Never Kagome, I will not allow anything to separate us. If I have to break every law ever made you will be my wife and damn to hell anyone who says differently! I'll find another way before I will lose-"He stalked over to where she stood every line of his body spoke of how seriously he felt about the whole situation.

"Sesshomaru is adopting me into his family Hiei." Kagome interrupted quietly.

"-you, Kagome, I will- what?" he stopped looking at her carefully. "Did you just say Sesshomaru is adopting you?"

She nodded her head slowly as she softly smiled. "I'm sorry Hiei I should have stayed, I was just afraid. I have everything I could have ever dreamed of in you and I did not want to lose you. Sesshomaru is going to help us stay together. You can fulfill your role to your clan and I can stay at your side." Kagome said gently and she wrapped her arms around his waist "Being Sesshomaru's daughter will help us be together. It will satsfy the ancient laws and no one will be able to say we can't be together."

"If it takes you being _adopted_ by Sesshomaru to keep you at my side, then it is fine if that is what you wish to do Kagome. As long as it does not interfere with us being as one then nothing more needs to be said."

His arms pulled her closer and he pressed his nose to her hair and breathed her in. He might not have the heightened sense of smell as an animal type but that did not mean that he did not enjoy the smell of Kagome. "I love you Hiei."

"That is the first time you have said those words since I found you. It makes me happy to hear them finally. The last time was not the best of circumstances."

"I was dead; a soul within you wasn't I"

"You were, but I know you meant them then and now. My life was nothing without you, Koishii." She watched him expectantly and he smirked before leaning to her ear and whispering in a dark rumble that he loved her. He would never tire of seeing that pleasured shiver as her eyes darkened with passion. He loved that look in his Kagome's azure eyes.

She grabbed his hand as she walked around him and together they walked back to the home they shared. "Sesshomaru is coming for me tomorrow at dawn, He said you can't come with me this time. I'll only be gone a day though. The ceremony will be done on the full moon."

"I expected that I would be unable to go with you but I want you to take my sword with you she will protect you in my absence."

"She?"

"Kurai Hononoken. The sword Totosai created for me." Hiei's eyes were unreadable as he looked forward as they walked. Kagome's small hand was interlaced with his and as long as he could have her at his side then he would do anything to ensure her return to him. The sword, being created from his fang and his blood knew his will and pulsed at his hip.

Dinner that night was a quiet moment and they simply basked in the warmth of her fire and the warm food filling their bellies. Neither of them wished to break the silence with the uncertainty of the morning but it lay heavily in their eyes as their gazes met and glanced away again. When the meal was finished Hiei stood and began to wash the dishes while Kagome prepared their bed. "Hiei, will you tell me about the Makai?"

Hiei turned his head to look at her thoughtfully. Of all things she could have asked him –"The Makai, Kagome? Why?"

"I am no longer human and I don't think a Yurai belongs in their world anymore. I thought maybe the Makai would be a more fitting place all things considered. Besides we can't very well rule your clan from the human world can we?"

"The Makai is not a wild untamed dimension there are laws that govern it just as surely as govern the other worlds but the beings living in the Makai function on a higher aspect of law. Honor plays a very large roll and so does power. The higher beings rule and dominate the lesser beings but rarely if ever do the higher interfere in the lives of those that govern. Like an expanded version of this time. No humans have polluted the air and it has a uniqueness that you will have to experience to understand. For most it is not living in the Makai but surviving in it."

Hiei dried his hands on a towel and walked to their bed where Kagome sat. "The Makai does not simply exist in Japan but encompasses everything like the Reikai. It is an entire world separate but connected, how did Kurama put it? It is a "melting pot" of various races and species of youkai from every country and land. Each species has a language and customs." He sat beside her and drew her into his arms "here I'll show you."

Kagome closed her eyes and waited, nothing happened. Hiei sighed the Jagan was still hibernating. This was becoming an issue and he was beginning to understand how it felt to be human. He didn't like that idea at all. It almost seemed the more Yurai Kagome became the more humanity seemed to swallow away his youkai nature. He never would have spoken so much in any setting before. As a matter of fact he noticed a trend that he most definitely did not like at all. He was slowly becoming more like the long winded Kurama then himself. Two days, what would be left of his youkai self by then? He had a feeling it would not be much and the thought strangely scared him. With the memories of being youkai how could he ever pretend to be human?

At his side Kurai Hononoken trembled and he subconsciously reached for the hilt as his hand closed around it he felt heat flowing to him from her and back. It was the warmth of jyaki and he embraced the energy willingly as she pulled it to the surface subduing temporarily the humanity surfacing in him. The sword was suppressing the human trying to swallow him from within. Kagome watched silently her eyes easily seeing the energy flowing between hiyoukai and sword. "I don't think I should take her with me after all Hiei. I think that you need her for now I will be alright. We are one, remember?" he had rested over his heart her actions indicating their soul but his mind was drawn to a very different memory of those words.

His arms pulled her into their protective circle and Kagome tilted her head back as his lips moved over hers. It was a lazy sensual kiss filled with promises rather than mindless passion and they both reveled in the contact until it become something more. Tenderly he made love to her, worshipping her body heart and mind as they blended to one and time was forgotten.

Hiei woke her just before sunrise and kissed her again as they both felt Sesshomaru's energy wash over the house. Hiei who was already dressed went out to greet him while Kagome stood and quickly pulled on her inner kosode. Sesshomaru had said he would provide her clothing. Hiei returned a moment later carrying a bundle wrapped in cloth. Upon opening it she gasped at the exquisite kimono within. It appeared to be silk but the weave was far too fine to be of human origin. The colors were different to those Sesshomaru wore and her kimono was almost a reversed version being a dark blue almost black kimono with white red and silver accents. Hiei helped her dress with heated eyes and soft touches.

Sesshomaru walked to the door way and without pause pushed the cover away and entered. His citrine eyes lit with approval and he nodded once. "Come here Kagome," he said quietly. Moving behind her he twisted her hair into an intricate bun and tucked a hair pin in the thick mass, to hold it in place. He looked at her again and held out his hand, "shall we go, daughter of the moon?"

"Yes, Outousama." She walked with her head lowered to stand before him.

"Whatever you have heard of human princesses forget. The only one you must submit to is me as your father. The rest you will face without demure, be the woman who faced me fearlessly and prove your own worth. I will allow no harm to come to her Hiei," Sesshomaru said simply before escorting her out of the hut which no longer seemed a suitable location for her to live in. She would be royalty and deserved far better. This was a very sad example of a commoner's house and he would not tolerate his daughter to live in such. "Pack your things and hers Hiei, I will provide a suitable home for you both." His voice was not commanding but Hiei heard the unspoken end to his words, this place was no longer acceptable.

He did not disagree, Kagome deserved better. Hiei nodded his understanding and pulled Kagome close kissing her carefully without mussing her hair. "I will be waiting for you." The argument that had been rising on her lips about moving died with a smile as she nodded. Where ever he was, was her home. Kagome looked back once before they dissolved into Sesshomaru's energy form and streaked away from the woods.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story. The characters belong to their respective owners: Rumiko Takahashi who owns Inuyasha and Yoshihiro Togashi who owns Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not make any moneys from this story.

This story was written as a sequel to Fading To Black. Enjoy!

_Kagome's thoughts _

'Other thoughts'

'**Hiei's thoughts'**

*Kurama's thoughts*

**Chapter 7**

Not incredibly far from where Hiei had gone inside the house to pack, Sesshomaru stopped and his energy form melted away. They were in a clearing and Sesshomaru walked over and sat upon a flat stone. Kagome followed and sat at his feet. She did not question his reasons though she was curious what was going on. He raised his head and breathed in testing the air. "I wished to instruct you in the ways of youkai before we arrive at the fortress. I do not believe it wise to let you blunder amongst my kin. The adoption ceremony is conducted in three parts. Each part is done for you to prove; first your _worth_ to the pack this is done through a pack hunt you must catch your prey and consume the living heart. Then you must demonstrate your _strength_ to the pack, and then you will demonstrate your _loyalty_ to the pack. That is the first part. The second part is a test of courage during this test you must show no fear."

"Courage is not the absence of fear but the mastery of it." Kagome said thoughtfully she had heard the quote somewhere and it had come to mind.

"That is correct Kagome. You must learn to master all of your emotions for Inu speech is not merely sounds but body language as well. Every move, expression and word must be exactly what you wish to convey. This will take time to master and the pack will help you. The third and final ceremony is your becoming one with the pack in spirit. It is difficult to put in to words what will be done but if you observe closely you will understand. Are you prepared to join my pack Kagome? Do you accept all the leadership and trust that will be placed in you?"

"Yes Outousama."

"Very well, then let us begin. Close your eyes Kagome. Feel the energy circulating through your body. Feel your blood racing through your veins and find the center of your being. Feel the pulse of life inside you. Within the body you now possess there are instincts that flow within you. Reach for those instincts find that place where your energy becomes wild and delve within, Do not think; become. Let your body guide you. Breathe in and feel how the breath gives life and power. Feel the fire that creates you, your element. Now reach out with your senses and feel the life surrounding you. Feel the earth beneath you and your connection to it. Feel how you are grounded and the energy that flows between you and the earth give you strength. Draw that power into yourself and convert it to energy, to life. This is the gift that the mother grants us, her children. You are now a part of this gift and you may use it freely. The mother will nourish your body and soul if you let her."

Sesshomaru raised his nose again slightly testing for the scent he had scented before. Finding it he turned her eyes back to her "Reach your senses out and feel the life pulse of everything around you feel their place in the cycle of life, death and rebirth. Inu are a predatory creature Kagome. We live on the sacrifice another being gives for us to feed. The hunt is in your blood. It is the instinct to kill and to feed, to survive. Accept this truth as part of yourself. Now, Kagome I will teach you the hunt. Open your eyes and senses to everything daughter of the moon. Let your instincts free and let them guide your steps. I will watch over you as your alpha since the pack has not yet accepted you. Show me what you already know."

Kagome opened her eyes and expanded her senses. She was a little overwhelmed but she took a deep breath and drew upon the mother for strength. She could feel everything thrumming around her and then she felt her heart beat quicken, her feet moved silently almost ghosting through the forest to where she felt her prey. It was a young doe but her thoughts were not those of a human but of the Yurai she had become. This was her hunt and her instinct to do so had taken control.

She could feel the steady beat of the doe's heart as it pumped blood through the veins of the beast. her claws elongated in preparation for the attack and she waited watching every move of her prey. The muscles in her legs coiled and without a sound she sprang, claws flashing as she took down the doe and its light was snuffed out painlessly and so sudden it had not even the chance to be frightened. Sesshomaru was impressed it spoke highly of her other half for her to be so formidable on her first hunt. She would most definitely please the pack. "That is sufficient present your kill to me." Kagome picked up the doe and held it out with her head bowed awaiting his praise or rebuke. "Are you hungry daughter? Will you join me in feeding upon this fine kill"

Kagome raised her eyes to him and was speechless for a moment at his praise.. "Outosama, I do not know how to feed as a Yurai. I am only familiar with my former humanity."

"Kagome, your formality is good within the court but unnecessary for now. I know you do not consume your meat raw. You are an elemental of fire. Hiko has long before introduced me to the enjoyment of cooked meats as well as raw on occasion. Light a fire controlled to this point " he put his hand on the ground and made an outline with his claws. Kagome held out her hand and the fire lit easily burning just above the ground without singing the grass or flora surrounding it. "Well performed I see Hiei is teaching you well."

"He is but I am worried Sesshomaru-outosama, he is losing his youkai self to the false human side he took on for me. The Jagan he mastered is going silent and before it was awake and gave him psychic abilities but now he is more and more human. I don't want to lose Hiei. I love him the way he is and was. I want him to be himself not something he did for me! I don't want him to lose himself."

"Hiei is a Jaganshi? Did you know this before Kagome?"

"Yes, He connected his mind to mine and showed me our past. He told me of the Jagan and its abilities so that I would know."

"How do you know he has not lied to you? How do you know he has not simply created memories to show you?"

Kagome placed her hand over her heart. "My soul, Hiei is my soul as I am his. We are one."

"Very well daughter of the moon I will not question him. You have always had a very accepting heart. It will aid you in your new rank. Tomorrow night he shall be awakened so do not trouble yourself with worry for him this day. Go ahead and cook our meal I will continue your instruction."

"How should I prepare it Sesshomaru, he always cleaned and skinned it before I touched it."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at her very human question and looked at her. "You have claws. Use them." Kagome extended her claws again and made a clumsy slash at the doe's carcass. "Do not think, become."

Closing her eyes a moment Kagome drew again on the instincts of her body and was surprised how easily she was able to slice the meat into fairly neat slices. Sesshomaru's eyes glowed with approval as she looked up at him shyly. He took a deep breath and she felt him drawing strength from the mother. Kagome easily found sticks and skewered the meat placing it near her dark blue fire.

"The human in you still despises killing, yet I know this practice is not unknown to you. Even now you do not hesitate to consume the gift of this doe. Live by this rule and you will satisfy both your Yurai body and your human soul, kill only what you must to survive be it food or foe. All higher youkai live and die by this law though some kill unnecessarily. Human's have forgotten this law and often kill more than they need for food and survival it is our duty as rulers to punish those greedy beings human or youkai who threaten the balance. I cannot imagine that things are different in the future so listen closely. As you are to be joined in future marriage to the son of Hiko, your territories expand west to south Kagome everything in those areas are under your rule though the west, unless something befalls me, will be ruled as my father and his father's before him ruled.

Kagome listened avidly as he spoke teaching her the youkai ways and laws. He told her of pack order and where she was placed in rank. She was second in power to himself and as he had told her before she only needed to submit to his will as Alpha. He explained to her the importance of honor and respect and of retaining her pack's honor. He taught her everything he could in the time he had and Kagome listened and tried to absorb everything.

As he spoke Kagome cooked and served the fresh venison and put out her flames. Sesshomaru consumed most of the venison and Kagome let him as she was expected to eat with the pack. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably at the idea of eating her kill raw and she swallowed the lump in her throat. Of course her body was designed to consume the raw meat as a youkai and her mouth watered at the idea but her mind and heart was revolted. She was thinking like a human again. This was the way of things, this was her adoption ritual to be a daughter of the moon. She shuddered watching Sesshomaru lick the blood from his claws without getting a drop on his pristine white Hakama or kosode. Then she was struck by how very 'cat' like he looked and she giggled.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and looked at his soon to be daughter with a less than amused look. He could guess what she had been thinking after hearing her constantly tease Inuyasha when he did the same thing. "I am not a feline in any way Kagome. Nor am I amused at the comparison."

"How did you know?"

"I was often around your pack as you traveled Kagome. I heard many interesting comments Kagome. Watching you subjugate him, was my source of amusement often during those times. I occasionally would pick fights with him just to see it. My favorite times were those when he was sat repeatedly."

"I knew it. You really were like siblings. I picked on Souta all the time but if someone else picked on him I was there to get his back. Nobody messes with my little brother but me."

"You confuse me, tell me Kagome, why one moment you tell me he betrayed you with infidelity and then you turn and speak with him with such acceptance and forgiveness.

"He did it on purpose Sesshomaru, Sango told him that he was being selfish dragging me all over when he had no intention of mating me. He was afraid I would suffer I guess. So she told him to let me go. Sango was afraid for me and what my life would be if I stayed here and so she told Inuyasha to send me home and the only way he knew I would leave and not return was for him to hurt me completely. He lied to protect me. It was cruel to take my innocence and then chase me away and I am angry at him for it. Staying or leaving should have been my choice and mine alone. I guess it was his actions which were a betrayal but his intentions were not. I am grateful though because if he hadn't pushed me away I never would have known why I was incomplete. I thought Inuyasha was my soul mate but I was wrong." Kagome sighed as she realized the truth of her words

"Hiei was my soul mate from even before I was born. Everything happened as it was meant to happen. I had to come here to this time to become the Shikon no Miko so that I would recognize Hiei as a youkai and so that he would see me for who I was later. Inuyasha had to hurt me so that I would be vulnerable for Hiei to get inside my heart. And the jewel had to kill me for us both to be one soul. Everything feels like it is leading to some unknown ending point, like we are all pieces of a game," she looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. "To what end though, where is all this leading to?"

"Ask a Kami. I have no idea what goes on in the minds of the gods." Sesshomaru said flatly. He was rather startled to hear such deep thoughts come from Kagome and to hear the Inuyasha had planned out her leaving and played her emotions so precisely, it was what he would have done. What he had done with Inuyasha for years. No, he did not like Inuyasha but it had been his duty as blood relation to watch over the confused hanyou.

Inuyasha had never tried coming back to the pack instead he had been on the run after his human mother's untimely demise. Had he returned to the pack, the very blood which made the humans despise him would have placed him as second in pack ranking. It would then have been Sesshomaru who would have trained and raised him to be a better youkai for his father's honor. Instead Sesshomaru had been forced to teach him by fear and by playing on his emotions. He had never hated Inuyasha until the fool had begun tainting his father's honor further by acting like a barbarian. Becoming a thief and a liar, mistrusting the world that was when Sesshomaru had determined that Inuyasha needed to be put down. He acted like a wild thing and rabid dogs had to die. Then that woman, that Miko changed him and Sesshomaru had stayed his hand to see if she might be able to change Inuyasha's ways. He had been furious to learn of her betrayal, sealing his brother to a tree. If she had not died then he would have killed her.

Imagine then the shock of hearing his brother had been freed fifty years later and coming face to face with that woman yet again only this time she was different. She was now called Kagome. But she still had a similar face and his anger at her had not abated so in his father's tomb and bones he turned his poison on her. When she climbed out of the melted bones that had covered her, alive, he was not amused but when she faced him with no paralyzing fear he had been shocked and very confused. Who was this Kagome? She was mortal wasn't she? In his confusion Inuyasha had gotten his lucky shot and he had lost and arm for his inattention. It was then that Sesshomaru decided to resume teaching Inuyasha and not try to kill him. If Inuyasha could grow stronger then he would no longer be a blot on the family honor and one day he would be welcomed back to the pack.

Naraku, that name made his hackles rise it was as Kagome said, when he found out about Naraku 's hand in the betrayal of his brother the restoration of Inuyasha's honor and his father's honor became more important and he had stepped in to the fray to fight with Inuyasha for the duration; never letting Inuyasha know the real reason he fought was because Naraku had interfered with pack. He let them all believe it was because of Rin that he'd involved himself but it was far deeper. If anyone was going to pick on his brother it was going to be him, blood was thicker than water. That was why deep in his heart of hearts he mourned him. His brother he had never gotten to know, not really.

Perhaps that was why hearing that he had not merely betrayed her like an animal but as a thinking caring creature both pleased and surprised him. By pack law he should pursue his brother's killer but the killer was a confused child as Inuyasha had been. Sesshomaru had recognized the claim of the kitsune but as a child of under his hundred years the kit had no idea likely what he had done and so as Inuyasha had done as well he ignored it. Conceivably though he should not have, he should have spoken to Inuyasha about it and then confronted the kit, for Kagome was of his brother's pack and by default his own pack. Had he done so, Inuyasha would still be alive. He looked at Kagome and frowned she was right again, something _was_ leading them; directing them all like pieces of a game.

"We must continue Kagome. It is almost time, and the pack is waiting. Beyond that area of trees is a hot spring and surrounding it are plants which you will likely recognize go cleanse yourself and return". He retrieved a similar cloth bundle from within his kosode and handed it to her. She thanked him and followed is directions.

Finishing her bath quickly she was surprised that she was nearly dry again only moments after leaving the water. Picking up the bundle she gasped at the exquisite fighting kimono within. It appeared to be silk but the weave was far too fine to be of human origin. The colors were different to those Sesshomaru wore being a dark blue almost black kimono with red and silver accents. Quickly she donned it and looked herself over as best she could. The kimono left her shoulders exposed and her arms bare and the hakama fell to her ankles loosely allowing for freedom of movement. The fabric did not make any sound as she walked telling her that this was indeed youkai cloth.

His citrine eyes lit with approval and he nodded once as he saw her return. "Come here Kagome," he said quietly. Moving behind her he twisted her hair into an intricate bun and tucked a hair pin in the thick mass, to hold it in place. He looked at her again and held out his hand in invitation, "shall we go, daughter of the moon?"

~oOo~

What ever Kagome had been expecting Sesshomaru's home to look like this had not been it. He landed in front of a mountain and led her down into a cave. It was well lit and she could easily tell that the caves were not naturally occurring they had been built. Within the mountain or rather below it had been built, in intricate cave systems, an entire village of Inu youkai. The main "room" was the entrance to their homes and the area could have easily held four of five Inu in their true forms or one Inu Taisho in his. Branching off from that room there were many hallways and corridors that Kagome could not even begin to imagine how in her time this had not been found. In the center of the room, a fewer number of Inu youkai than she expected, watched her and their alpha curiously. A sharp bark that echoed from Sesshomaru brought another twenty or so from the hallways. Little more than seventy faces watched her and she looked back in surprise. She had thought with so large a home that there would have been hundreds of Inu.

Sesshomaru noticed her look and frowned looking over his pack. Once there had been many more but his uncle had nearly gotten them all killed. Sesshomaru had refused to be alpha and his Uncle had stepped up but after the slaughter which had brought him back he had killed his traitorous uncle and he had been leading the pack since. That was just fifty years after Inuyasha had been born. His pack was growing slowly with each pup born but the growth was slow. This choice to make Kagome his heir and form a alliance with Hiko was for the best.

"My lord!" that screechy tone made all the sensitive ears twitch irritably. "You have returned to us at last! What is she doing here?"

"Jaken be silent!" he hissed Jaken stumbled and bowed low. "I present to you Kagome, she wishes to become one of us. I wish her to be my heir and daughter. What say you?"

Barks and voices said back echoing in the cave "Let her be tested." It was part of the ritual. Kagome stood forward and bowed politely but not too low for the station she was being tested for. Movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention as a small pup from one of the weaker non youkai Inu's crept towards Kagome curiously. Sesshomaru watched thoughtfully as Kagome noticed and held her breath waiting for the pup to be reprimanded. When nothing happened she stepped forward and held out her hand palm down to the pup. The pup sank to his belly crawling to her nervously. "Come on little one I won't hurt you." The pup looked at her with his head cocked to one side and his tail thumped once. His little eyes looked to his alpha and Sesshomaru stepped away leaving Kagome standing alone to face whatever would happen next.

The puppy emboldened by the permission he'd been given stood and curiously sniffed her outstretched hand. All the Inu watching made her a little nervous but she was not afraid. This little one was cute. He lightly licked her palm and moved closer Kagome smiled and the effect was immediate. The puppy pounced and licked her playfully drawing his litter mates to join him and Kagome was very quickly surrounded by eager happy curious puppies some youkai and some not. She laughed as she was licked and nuzzled. Sesshomaru was very pleased she had passed one obstacle of her test. This was the test of courage and the eyes of the pack voiced their approval at her. If she had shown fear the youkai pups would have reacted to her fear by biting and many of them like himself were poisonous. Next would be the hunt where she would prove her worth. He had no doubt she would do herself proudly.

One of the elders stepped closer to her and the pups stopped playing backing away. "You have passed this test. Now prove to us that you are worth being one of the pack. Hunters step forward." twenty males both in humanoid form and in Inu form and non youkai stepped forward they ranged in age from middle aged to what appeared not older than ten in human years. Sesshomaru nodded at the elder, he would be joining them on this hunt.

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment familiarizing herself with the feel of their auras before she drew a deep breath. "Let us hunt then." She said softly as she had been told to by Sesshomaru earlier. The hunters of the pack followed Sesshomaru silently as they all made their way to the forest. Sesshomaru nodded to her and Kagome closed her eyes drawing on the mother even as she reached out her senses. Then like a ghost she was gone.

"My Lord shall we follow her?" one of the older hunters asked quietly. Sesshomaru shook his head waiting. She reappeared carrying a large stag nearly as big as she. Walking over to the group watching her warily she held out her offering. Her senses still expanded she suddenly lowered the deer to the ground and jumped to her feet. Her blue eyes scanned the faces and auras that she had taken care to familiarize herself with and she vanished again this time Sesshomaru followed her leading the hunters.

The youngest hunter was a child still by all standards and he had wandered from the pack following the girl. His ears pricked for danger he froze at the youkai who lumbered out of the trees and came towards him. Panic filled him as he stumbled back and tripped over the log behind him light reflecting off the wicked looking claws that were now coming down to slay him and he closed his eyes. "Look out!" the shout startled him and he opened his eyes to see a streak of black blue slide between himself and those deadly claws. He felt her cringe in pain and was instantly assaulted with the smell of her blood. But the claws hadn't pierced through her. The oni roared rearing back and striking again the barrier shielding him from his prey.

Kagome sat up and let the child go. "Stay here." She said stepping back a few paces and then stepping through the barrier. "Hey ugly, I probably taste better than the kid!" the Oni roared and Kagome struck her claws slicing deeply as the instinct to protect the child welled up in her. Blue flames ignited around her hands and she attacked once more heedless of the audience she had gained until the oni choked out a last breath and her flame incinerated him. She turned back to the boy watching her with wide eyed wonder and smiled. Her barrier dropped and she walked over. "Are you alright?" she looked him over from his twitching black ears on the top of his head to the tips of his bare toes. His bright grey eyes watched her nervously.

"Why did you put yourself in danger for me? You don't even know me." He huffed his damaged pride making his words snappish. She smiled.

"We are going to be pack right? That makes you like my brother and I always look out for my family." He gaped at her. Looking back at the hunters watching closely

"I have never seen anything like that." Murmurs went through the group of hunters behind Sesshomaru as he walked forward and looked down at the boy and Kagome who was injured. It was un heard of for a hunter to drop their prey on the ground while presenting it to their Lord but then this woman had vanished to save one of their own. Who was this girl?

"Come you will be cared for." Sesshomaru said picking up Kagome and gesturing for the boy to follow. He was very pleased indeed with Kagome and her passing of every test on her own she would not even have to consume the heart of her prey now that she had saved the life of one the elders great grandson a hanyou ironically.

Sesshomaru carried Kagome into the caves and set her down before the elder who raised his eye brow. His grandson knelt at her side. "Great Grandfather, Kagome-sama saved my life."

As the story was told first by the young hanyou and then by the hunters excited yips and barks filled the air. It was unanimous Kagome was pack. Sesshomaru nodded to the elder who stood and raised his hands. "Behold the daughter of the moon! Behold our pack sister and princess! The ceremony shall begin at moonrise prepare!"

Jaken scuttled forward, "your daughter, m' Lord? But she is a-was-a…"

"Jaken-" Sesshomaru warned.

"Shut up!" Kagome finished. Sesshomaru laughed. All of the Inu stopped and looked at their Lord who had never so much as cracked a grin in centuries. Then they looked at Kagome laughing with him and smiles began to appear on many faces as they rushed off to prepare some to prepare her a place in the royal chambers and others to prepare a feast. Mothers and females returned to their dens and to their daily tasks. The Children and pups milled about Kagome and Sesshomaru moved to sit upon his place at the side of the room where he could watch over all. He was very pleased with himself and allowed himself a small smile. Her power and courage would serve his clan well.

~oOo~

Hiei paced the ground in front of their house impatiently. It was growing close to moonrise and he was missing her. He never thought that a day could pass so slowly. So very painfully slow. The crunch of a footstep made him jump slightly and he gripped his sword hilt drawing strength from her. "Ye are here are ye not Hiei-sama?"

Hiei sighed. "I am right here Miko."

"As I thought ye would be, but where is Kagome?" Kaede looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Sesshomaru is adopting her into his house as his daughter."

"Oh, why is that?"

"I am a prince in my time and-"

"To be together ye have to be of the same rank. But Kagome is a Yurai, she is royalty already as an origin. Surely Sesshomaru knew this."

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "I am certain he did. What brings you Miko?"

"I came to get you for the ceremony Hiei-sama. The preparations are complete and we must begin at full moon that is tonight and not the morrow. The potion is at its most potent then, we do not have time to wait Hiei-sama. When Sesshomaru returns we will complete the reversal but the potion must be drunk to night."

"Why the sudden rush Miko?" he asked suspicion in his tone.

"Kagome awoke as a Yurai, and according to the ancient document which was provided to me if the other half of her soul does not awake by the final night of the full moon ye will die. Ye have grown weaker have ye not? Losing thy powers gradually as Kagome gained hers."

"Yes."

"Then it grows later than I feared. Come inside and lay yourself down. Here you must drink this potion. It will place you in a stasis till Sesshomaru –sama returns and the rest of the spell can be done."

"They will be here at dawn." Hiei said taking the flask and downing every drop of the potion. "If you have betrayed me I will haunt you and your line forever."

"I would never betray Kagome. Ye are one soul to hurt you is to hurt her. I will place a protective barrier around the house and ye will be safe. I pray the dawn comes quickly."

Hiei felt the sword at his side pulse soothingly and he closed his eyes if Kurai Hononoken was not concerned then he was in no danger. Sleep stole over him swiftly and he gave himself over to it with a final thought **'Kagome return to me quickly.' **

~oOo~

Kagome's head rose as she thought she heard Hiei's voice calling her. "Outosama! Hiei. Hiei is calling me. Something feels wrong." Kagome jumped to her feet as Sesshomaru stood as well he had felt a change in her energy. "We have to go now. Please Sesshomaru- outosama! I can't lose Hiei!" Sesshomaru nodded once the pack had already accepted her, the rest could wait. A sharp bark from him echoed through the cave. Already his jyaki was rising and enveloping Kagome. The elders bowed in understanding and Sesshomaru and Kagome vanished.

He felt the barrier before they reached it and landed outside the edge Kaede was sitting before the house in a prayer position her eyes focused. Beside her was Miroku who was the source of the barrier. "Kaede! Where is Hiei?" Kagome fairly shouted as soon and Sesshomaru let her go.

"Inside, child the blood seal must be released tonight or ye will lose him forever."

"I feared that it would come to this. Very well where have you created the seal circles?"

"At the main shrine my Lord." The barrier dissolved and Kagome ran past them all and into the house. Hiei lay sleeping deeply under the effects of the potion he could not hear her calling out his name. Sesshomaru put his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm yourself Kagome. All will be well you have my word."

"Kaede remain at Kagome's side I will perform the spell. Come Monk I will need your assistance."

"My Lord?"

"You will read the spell Kaede hasn't the strength to do more than she has done. We must complete the rest." Sesshomaru picked up the limp form of his best friend's son and carried him rapidly to the shrine taking the rest of them upon his youkai cloud as well. Arriving at the main shrine building that had not been fully rebuilt to house the Kami yet Kaede led the way inside and Sesshomaru laid Hiei in the center of the interlocking overlapping rings drawn on to the floor.

"Begin Monk."

Miroku took the scroll and opened it. Glancing over the words he took a deep breath. Closing his eyes for focus he opened them and held out his hands. Behind him Sesshomaru raised his aura, filling the area with Jyaki. Knowing that was his signal to begin Miroku spoke, his voice low and chant like.

"_Bound from within, ye creature of fire and ice _

_I loose thy chains and free your power._

_Regain the form once from thee was lost._

_And shatter the binding on memory which was the cost._

_Return to your former state _

_as before this binding sealed thy fate._

_Shed from thee this human guise _

_And see once more through youkai eyes._

_All chains that bound you I release_

_Awaken now thy youkai blood and let jyaki flow in thee like a flood._

_Take once more that true form which was thy right as thou were born._

_Kaihou!*"_

Hiei's body began to glow red and then black as flames curled around him and lifted him from the floor Kagome walked forward her eyes glossed over as she too began to glow and his flames enveloped her as well Dark blue flames danced around them entwined with the black and Hiei's eyes opened. Claret eyes landed on his Kagome his soul mate and he called back his fire. It was only due to the Jagan that the dragon had remained quietly upon his arm though once more visible. The stark contrast of his skin and the dragon drew Sesshomaru's eyes and he raised an eyebrow. He had known it was possible from hearing the legends from Hiko, but had never before seen the dragon with mortal eyes.

The Jyaki flowed strong through Hiei veins and the Jagan was awake and open fixed solely on her, his Kagome. She stood before him like an angel of flame, wild and beautiful and he called her with his soul his hand out stretched. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her into his arms. "Awaken Kagome. It is your soul mate who calls you." She trembled in his arms and he kissed her slowly as her eyes regained awareness and she smiled up into his claret eyes.

"Hiei you are back, but what happened to me? One second I was watching the spell and the next I felt energy and then you are here in front of me."

"When the spell was done on Hiei it was also done on you for you are one soul. The binding has been broken on you as well, how do you feel?" Sesshomaru asked quietly. The raw power Hiei and Kagome possessed was staggering though he was still stronger than one of them alone, he might be defeated if they fought as one.

"Strangely whole and content but I have this incredible urge to play with fire… literally." Kagome replied summoning a small flame to dance upon her finger tips.

"Then you have fully wakened daughter?"

The question made Hiei frown recalling what Kaede had told him about Kagome's status. "Why, would Kagome need to be adopted into your house if she is royalty already Sesshomaru? Don't bother to conceal the truth for the Jagan see's all."

The Inu lord frowned. "Two reasons, one to protect her identity Hiei," Sesshomaru sighed. "I feared some would try to use her power and my name will protect her here as yours will in the future. And two an alliance between Hiko's son and Kagome as my daughter would give power to both clans."

"So you did not betray us?" Hiei demanded he knew he had not, but also wanted to hear the words spoken.

"Never, Hiko would never forgive me," Sesshomaru said blandly. "I see you really are his son though. You look almost identical in the face but he is a bit taller and he holds a regal air you have not achieved yet."

"I know." Hiei brushed off the comment impatiently. "Now we have woken let's get on with things. I have a Reikai king to murder and a Reikai to burn. I warned him before that he would not like the consequence of betraying me."

"Very well we shall travel to a location known only to myself and my late father there I will teach you what you need to know Kagome."

"Hiei, I'll race you to the house. Last one there has to tell Sesshomaru he –"

Both Kagome and Hiei vanished so quickly that Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I what?" he asked finally before huffing and following at a much slower pace he knew better than to interrupt a youkai and his mate.

"Sesshomaru- sama I wonder if I might have a word or two?" Miroku asked thoughtfully. "As you know my wife is expecting and I wondered if I might perform a ceremony for Kagome and Hiei before you all leave. I know Sango would really love to be there."

"I see no reason why not if they agree to it."

"Thank you my Lord. I shall tell my wife then thank you!"

~oOo~

Kagome raced next to Hiei their speed equal and a laugh bubbled out of her with the exhilaration and speed. Hiei glanced over at her and was momentarily distracted by how beautiful a sight it was to see her racing as fast as the wind as her hair billowed around her shoulders and her eyes sparkled. The distraction was enough for her to pass him and she slid to a stop in front of their home.

Hiei didn't stop there snatching her into his arms and into the house he was in no mood to speak as he carelessly lit a fire in the fire pit and pushed her down on their bed. His mouth met hers and the passion that he had been merely a trickle in his human state roared to life and they were lost to an ocean of intensity that consumed them long into the night and into the wee hours of morning. In one of the short breaks between lovemaking Hiei looked at her seriously opening his mind to hers "I want to mark you again, may I?"

Kagome's eyes softened "You are asking me this time?"

"Yes. I want this time to be as it should have been then, but I was too stubborn to see how incredible you are and to proud to ask you to be at my side." He stroked her cheek with his thumb as he looked down at her. "Back then I believed I was destined to remain alone so I froze my heart and sealed it away behind an angry indifference to the world. Now I know that you were meant for me." He sighed at himself. Being human had changed him in ways he wasn't sure he liked. He had never been one to speak of his feelings but with Kagome it seemed right.

Kagome sensed his uncertainty and smiled up at him. "I want to one again Hiei, in every way. Our souls are, why shouldn't we be?" she asked reaching up to pull his head down to find his lips with hers.

He wasted no more words as he claimed her lips again and let his jyaki rise up around them as he once more branded her as his own. He was slightly surprised to feel her energy branding him in return. Now they were marked as soul-mates their souls cried out in unison 'We are one!' As their energy subsided Hiei was pleased to see his mark, the same mark he had placed there in blood at their wedding ceremony just above where her heart lay, where it should have been the first time. Before the mark had been similar to the dragon black and fierce, but this mark was the mark of fire. The marking was black with a silver sheen the same color as his sword's blade and his tears. Hiei's lips curled into a smile as he looked at her "You are so beautiful, my Koishii." He said softly.

Kagome's fingers lightly traced her mark over his heart thoughtfully. Her instincts had risen up in that moment and she had branded him with her energy. Her marking though was strange to her it looked like a symbol of some sort, like a sign she should know but couldn't place. It was a small circle with five thin points curving out from the circle. Swirling between the five main points was a second set of five points making the symbol resemble a sun. It was a tribal mark of fire.

Hiei looked down at the mark on his chest and started slightly. It was an exact replica of the mark he had drawn upon her at their wedding. Identical to the mark he had just placed upon her, save the color. Instead of black her mark was the same colors as her fire, a variety of blues from nearly white at the hottest to a black blue at the edges. Her mark seemed alive and burning harmlessly as the colors changed as though flickering. It was fascinating to watch. As she withdrew her fingers the flickering stopped and the mark was a simple dark blue. Curiously she touched it again and it flickered to life.

Hiei had never seen anything like it and he was proud that it was he, who wore such a mark. Thoughtfully he touched his mark on her and was slightly surprised to see the same phenomenon occur with his mark though his mark was comprised of black and silver flames. It was as though their touch upon the mark made it burn to remind them of the fire in both of their souls. Their hearts would burn literally for each other and no other. It was a manifestation of their wedding vows and Hiei was speechless as he looked at her with love and desire; His wife, his soul, his Kagome.

Wordlessly they made love again in the dark of the early morning, and as dawn crept over the horizon they packed their belongings which Hiei had forgotten, and they waited for Sesshomaru to arrive to take them where they would be living, for however long it took for Kagome to learn to survive as a Yurai. Hiei was most definitely not pleased to see that the fighting kimono Sesshomaru had given her hid his mark but he would resolve that soon enough.

He had a promise to keep, as soon as they returned to their own time. His eyes wandered over her frame as she rolled up their quilt and futon last in case they needed it once more before leaving. A glint of light caught his eye and his gaze was drawn to the ring on her finger which she must have unconsciously placed on her middle finger in the youkai way. That pleased him for it told the world she was taken and he was appeased by that. None would try to steal her from him with that ring in place. Not that anyone ever could steal her heart. "Are you hungry Koishii? There is some rice left and I can make onigiri for you."

"Onigiri?" it had seemed normal enough coming from Takeo but now that Hiei was Hiei it seemed oddly out of place. "No, I can cook something if you are hungry Hiei."

"Onna, I have not changed so much as to go back to how I was before. I told you before it is _my_ pleasure and right to serve you. Would you like some onigiri?"

"I guess if you want to. Hiei what happens to Takeo's life? I mean I know he was you all along but what happened to that part of you?"

Hiei reached in the pot holding the left over rice and shaped it in to a triangle with his hands gradually heating it and lightly browning the outside with his jyaki. "Takeo lives in me I presume. I have his memories and understanding of human ways and we have blended together in some ways. After I straighten out Koenma or until otherwise stated, I am the Spirit Detective and I have missions and duties to complete. I can't imagine where Koenma got the nerve to betray me though. He has always been too cowardly and loyal to try something underhanded."

"Think he is being influenced by something?"

"I don't know. What would have the power to influence a god?"

Their eyes met in shock and speculation. "The jewel," Kagome gasped.

"Impossible, it was obliterated with the dragon's fire."

"Hiei the jewel is collection of souls, it is energy. Souls don't vanish energy cannot be destroyed only changed. Tell me what happened that day."

'**I will show you. Words cannot describe things clearly.' **

_Koenma crouched and placed his hand on the floor adding four more circles of runes around Kagome's body. He waited till the door shut behind the other two before looking at Hiei. "You will need your maijin form Hiei. Once transformed you must release your jyaki at its full capacity and I will do the same. above all Hiei you must keep a constant control on your energy as the jewel is unstable. Ready? Go." _

_Hiei didn't pause to question the reason before ripping the bandana from his brow and shifting to the form required. His skin turned green as duplicate eyes that looked like the Jagan opened all over his body. A green aura surrounded him as he raised his energy to its max. Beside him Koenma did the same with his own power. _

"_Cleanse the defiled. Return the pure." Koenma commanded as Kagome's body rose from the floor. Purple light surrounded her as a roar of many voices echoed around the room. Both green and gold energies encircled the room before a funnel of them pierced Kagome's body through her back forcing out the defiled black jewel. _

_ Kagome's soul called to him. Her purity called to him but the jewel's call was answered as the dragon sprang free and surrounded her. Its jaws closing on the defiled gem as maniacal laughter rang out as a chorus of voices hissed out… __**The Miko will be ours..!**_

_Hiei's eyes burned red for an instant before he seized control of himself returning the dragon to his arm, but that instant was all that the tainted jewel needed. Hiei threw his energy at her body at the same instant the jewel was obliterated in the black flames of hell. Bright white light filled the room and plunged through Hiei knocking him back several feet. He hit the wall before falling to the floor his transformation reversing from the blow. Koenma was knocked backwards but he threw up a barrier to protect himself instinctually. As the light faded the soft sound of metal striking stone was loud in the sudden silence. _

Kagome shivered at the sound of the jewels laughter "The Miko will be ours. It tried to take my soul and when it failed it must have needed a place to regain power, where better than a demi god. Koenma is part human isn't he?"

"Damn, I never considered his parentage but I think I did hear that he was born of his father a god and a mortal woman I don't believe though that she was merely human."

"Human hearts have both darkness and light within them, the tainted jewel amplifies the darkness of the heart while the purified jewel is harmless and dormant. Hatred, greed, betrayal, jealousy, anger and lust the jewel feeds on these emotions and gains power. It amplifies them and then the unsuspecting holder feels them stronger and it is a dangerous cycle without end which is why it is said the jewel has limitless power."

"So how do we destroy it then?"

"We can't I have to reabsorb it and keep it pure."

"But you are a Yurai not a Miko. Can you purify anything in a Yurai form? I won't lose you to that damned thing again Kagome."

"I don't know but I at least have to try. Hiei I won't let it cause any more damage to anyone and I don't plan on fighting within it for eternity so losing me isn't going to happen. Besides we share a soul it is not like last time."

"Exactly why I ask, can you do anything about it now? What if it is broken, and the pieces are kept separated, is it less potent?"

"Actually yes but not by much the only thing that prevents is the holders wish. Which is only a ruse to lure evil no wishes are ever granted, not even my simple one. I wished it would disappear forever. And it did inside me but the wish was twisted somehow and it remained solid, this time I will have to wish something more specific that can't be twisted."

"Like what?"

"I don't know like the souls trapped within to find eternal peace and happiness?"

"And what if they are happy to steal your soul?"

"I hadn't thought of that. What if I wished to become the eternal guardian of the jewel?

"You would be hunted for eternity."

"That doesn't sound fun. I could wish to become the physical manifestation of the jewel, but then I might lose myself and we would be back at square one with no way to undo it."

"Not a chance in hell."

"_Mother once said to me many moons ago, _

_a youkai hand will defend _

_Mother once said to me there is more that you must know,_

_a mortal hand will sustain_

_Two hands together incomplete alone _

_Balance in union and the way will open."_

"What is that, I've never heard it before?"

"It's the song of parting I heard it on Hoari Island. I haven't thought of it forever. But don't you think that it kind of gives us a clue Hiei?"

"Balance in union. We have to be the balance then through our union. We have to divide the jewel and each take a part of it. We must become the guardians."

Out side the small house one of the transparent figures had a self satisfied smirk on his lips. The other had a scowl. "Thought we couldn't interfere, pops." The younger of the two growled.

"I didn't interfere I just brought up a memory and whispered the song to her. They pieced the rest together."

"I still don't see why I had to die so pathetically though, that damn Inari keeps laughing at me. At least you went out in a blaze of glory."

"Calm down boy, you earned the right to be a Kami. Let the Fox Kami have his laugh. The kit has a lot to atone for."

"I guess. Think they will figure out the 'gift' you gave them before too long?"

"With the Jagan I don't doubt it should be obvious in a week or two."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story. The characters belong to their respective owners: Rumiko Takahashi who owns Inuyasha and Yoshihiro Togashi who owns Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not make any moneys from this story.

This story was written as a sequel to Fading to Black. Enjoy!

_Kagome's thoughts _

'Other thoughts'

'**Hiei's thoughts'**

*Kurama's thoughts*

**Chapter 8**

The wind blew hollowly through the trees of the dark forest surrounding the quiet temple and attached house where Yusuke sat against the wall staring out at the view of the ocean in the relatively short distance, at least to him and those of a youkai speed. His keen eyes caught the way the light sparkled off of the waves and he sighed, that color was close to a pair of distressed eyes he couldn't get out of his head. Kagome, he had heard nothing of her whereabouts at all except for snippets of conversation between the kitsune avatar and his apprentice whom he would really like to pummel.

Shippo had been moved into the temple and into the room next to Kurama's with the red haired male taking "full responsibility for what happened". What was that even supposed to mean? Kurama was taking the blame for Shippo lying and sneaking around and trying to steal Kagome for himself? The thought made his lip curl in disgust. The kit had been a trusted friend, a companion and team mate. When he had betrayed Hiei he had betrayed them all and yet Kurama cheerfully takes the responsibility? Hell. No.

Kurama didn't hurt Kagome. Kurama didn't make a deal to betray his friends for a woman, even though he would at one time gladly sell his soul for Kagome's love. He had confessed that once after having a bit too much Makai whiskey. Yusuke couldn't blame him there; he too would have done anything for Kagome short of betraying those he trusted with his life. No one was worth that. He loved Kagome more than his own life but he loved those he had come to see as almost brothers just as much.

He had thought that each of them had felt the same way that they were all more or less family. Like brothers in law to Kagome but without the in law. Yusuke had thought that the three of them would be there for Kagome until one of them found Hiei and then they would reunite the two and life would be happy again. That Kagome would smile at them all with that loving acceptance that had become as necessary as oxygen to breathe, but Shippo hadn't been being a good brother he had been selfish and sneaky hurting not only himself and Kurama but Hiei and Kagome who had punished him or something like that.

All Yusuke knew was that he had lost most of a tail in the encounter. Big whoop dee do. What was so important about a kitsune tail anyway? Well, as Shippo was in a partial animal form because of it, it must be pretty damn important. Kagome could apparently heal him but he preferred to remain as he was in penance: half his normal height and furry back paws and auburn fox ears poking out of his head, along with his tail and a half. Shippo had also vowed to never use another illusion, so maybe the runt was actually sorry for his behavior. Ha! It wasn't like he was going to trust the brat just because he _said_ he was sorry. Nope the kit would have to prove it and he would also have to see how Kagome responded to the kid. If she acted uncomfortable then apprentice or not the kid was getting a beating.

Kurama heard Yusuke growl again and frowned. "What on earth is bothering you Yusuke?"

"Nothing except Kagome vanished, and why you won't tell me where she is. Oh and let's not forget that you stole my communicator and smashed it with a rock accidentally, or that the amount of supernatural things going on are getting worse and I can't contact Koenma. Or ooh I know why that little brat is now living with us after everything he tried with Kagome. I can't think of a single thing to be upset over!"

Kurama sighed. Glancing at the missive he had tucked into his book he could have drawn the seal by heart with his eyes closed. It was a summons to the Mountain Palace and a call to return as the Cardinal Lord of the North. It had come a week ago and he had still not decided what he should do. Or rather what he would do. He was the Cardinal High Lord as Yoko, but as Shuichii he was just Kurama the former paroled Spirit Detective of the Reikai. Shippo should have been the acting Lord but under the circumstances he was no longer qualified to that role. Kurama sighed softly and raised slender fingers to rub his temples as a stress headache was forming. The weight of the responsibility in the words was extremely heavy.

_Yoko Kurama,_

_We have been patiently awaiting your return but time will no longer permit lenience. War looms ahead of us and we must meet it without hesitation. Return to the Mountain we are all waiting. Come with haste for this threat is to all realms not just the Makai. Shippo has betrayed the trust placed in him and will not be welcome in the Makai without you. We move when Hiei and Kagome return._

_~W. S. E. ~_

A second missive written on pale green parchment and sealed with his house mark slid easily from behind the first where it too had been tucked into the book. It had arrived that morning and he had yet to read it. Opening it he scanned the page and sighed.

_My Lord Yoko, _

_It grieves me to send such ill news but your instructions to me were to inform you of anything pertaining to our kind. We have been unable to locate any Silver kitsune except a female too young yet for mating. You my lord are the last virile male shall I raise her to be your mate or consort? Also a family of Reds was located and they have a beautiful daughter of six hundred years this fall. Her name is Ayame and I believe that she would be an excellent mate for that apprentice of yours. She has a personality of gold except if angered. You would do well not to incur her wrath warn Shippo._

_Sai_

Life it seemed was not going to permit him to remain as he was. His people needed him and he would have to at least see the silver female before deciding to either send her away or accept her. It seemed the decision was now out of his hands. Kurama swallowed thickly as he glanced at his friend and drew a breath. "Yusuke I must return to the Makai. I do not know whether I will be returning." Yusuke gaped at the words with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell." Yusuke said quickly trying to soothe the fox before he walked out of his life like so many had. He didn't care that he sounded pathetic to his own ears he didn't want to be left alone.

"No Yusuke this is something I should have done long ago. I am hiring you though will you take my mission?"

"If I say no will you stay here?" Kurama smiled sadly with an acceptance that made Yusuke cringe. "Yeah I'll take your mission what is it?"

"Protect this world. Not everything is as it seems Reikai has betrayed us. Kagome and Hiei went back in to the past through the well on her family shrine. Do you know of Lord Koga?"

Yusuke's face changed to a serious understanding. "My old man told me about the Cardinal High Lords. Koga is the high lord of the East over my lands. What does he have to do with- the lords are gathering aren't they?"

"They are. As the high lord of the North I must go Yusuke. I have enjoyed being a rather normal being and I will always be your friend, but my time as Shuichii is now over and I must return. Shippo will be coming with me and your mission Yusuke Urameshi is to protect my family and Kuwabara and Yukina and Kagome's family. Hiei and Kagome will return and we must be ready when they return."

Wide eyed the Mazoku looked at his friend with shock. Kurama was a Cardinal high lord? He was one of the four high kings who ruled the Makai from the shadows and had sway over the whole youkai world?! He hadn't known anything back when he had first begun training with his true father Raizen but he had quickly been taught of the hierarchy in the Makai. The Cardinal Lords were the oldest and most powerful youkai in the whole of the Makai. Yusuke swallowed the lump in his throat fighting the tears pricking his eyes "Ready for what?"

"War. We are declaring war on the Reikai."

"I'm going with you then. If it _is_ war then I will be needed to mobilize my army too. It is my responsibility as a noble." Yusuke stated with no hesitation.

"You realize that we may have to kill Koenma."

"And? War isn't without risk and I know the Cardinal High Lords wouldn't move without just cause. We were all betrayed and I need to know why."

"If you come to the Makai you may not be permitted to return here to the human world."

"Kuwabara can protect his own family and no offense but I think your family will be better not knowing anything and I don't have your gift of speech so…"

"I see your point. Very well then I will need your assistance of another sort." His slender hand shook as he held out five pure black seeds. "I need you to help me plant these seeds at my mother's house one at each corner of the house and one beside the door. Plant them and hold your breath as you leave. Don't breathe the pollen the effects are irreversible."

"What effects!? Kurama what are you planning?" Yusuke exclaimed worriedly.

"To be forgotten. The seeds are to my forgetfulness pollen plant and with it I can erase myself from their memory completely as well as my memory from anyone who approaches the property. Shuichii Minamino will never have existed nor shall Kurama." The pain in his verdant eyes was like a shadow there and gone. The decision had been made, irreversible and adamant. "My place was and always will be in the Makai.

"What?! Kurama you can't be serious." He swallowed the rest of his words as the image of the red haired male waivered and slipped away. Sharp cold citrine eyes held no remorse as they peered at him. "Yoko-sama," he said quietly acknowledging the change. His pain was not as easily hidden as he searched for any trace of his friend in the silver kitsune male before him. Yoko's eyes softened slightly before he placed his hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

"I am the same man with a different face. I was always Yoko inside. Shuichii was who I became as a human. I was always your friend Yusuke."

"And I am your friend Kur-Yoko-sama. I can't burn your bridges here. Won't you regret it?" Yusuke hung his head closing his eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He could smell the sharp scent of salt though he hadn't cried a single tear. Yoko stiffened beside him and he knew that he had smelled the scent.

"I do it to protect them Yusuke. Just as you did to protect us all in the Sensui case, I am sacrificing my human life to ensure them a happy future." Yoko closed his eyes pushing aside his "human" feelings. "This way they will not mourn. They will not even shed a single tear in loss. Will you plant them now?"

"I can't."

"Yoko-sama, I will plant them. Yusuke-sama has other things to prepare." Shippo said softly as he knelt at Kurama's side.

"Kit! Don't call me sama! Its Yusuke, we were- are friends!" the Mazoku's tone was firm.

"No, I betrayed the friendship you gave so I do not deserve such informality with you. I will instead serve you in penance. Until my tail re-grows I will be your servant. Direct me masters." Shippo's ears drooped as his head lowered.

"It's Hiei you betrayed so why not serve him?" Yusuke asked uncomfortably.

"He can't." Yoko said flatly. "Hiei will kill him according to the youkai laws."

"I would accept it willingly."

"No. Shippo you were affected by something. You told me that you felt strangely around Koenma. I won't have you put to death till proven guilty and even then I would look for an alternate way."

"You did lots of rotten shit but the death sentence is extreme. Kagome would cry."

"I know, but I am not the kitsune she raised I am a monster."

"Shippo, not many kitsune survived the wars and the few left must survive if our kind is to thrive. I will find you a mate and you will help in that cause." Yoko interrupted before the kit could continue that tirade. He had heard all of it already. "There is a Red vixen that is quite lovely and sweet tempered except when angry and you shall be wed just as soon as arrangements can be made."

"As my lord commands," Shippo bowed low.

"I expect kits, Shippo." He eyed the kit in challenge.

Shippo drew himself up and squared his shoulders. "Are you implying that I can't get the job done?"

"Perhaps," Yoko said casually examining his claws.

"Red's are just as adept as Silvers you pompous-"Shippo's teal eyes widened. Yoko wore an amused smirk.

"I see your fire hasn't gone out kit. I was worried."

"You – you –"Shippo spluttered angrily at his friend and teacher feeling like a kit again though he was over six hundred. That cocky smirk and the casual toss of his silver tail were irritating and Shippo folded his arms. "Alright so the subservient position doesn't suit me. Just say so! What's this vixen's name?" Shippo said raising his eyebrows in a good mirroring of Yoko.

"Ayame," Yoko said lightly.

"Ayame? She is kitsune right?" Shippo asked thinking of a certain red haired wolf that as far as he knew had mated Koga.

"How else are you supposed to have kits, Shippo?"

"I was just checking!" Shippo said with a frown.

"Congratulations brat?" Yusuke asked feeling out of place in the conversation. He had the makings of a huge headache and hearing that Shippo had just been ordered to marry by Kurama was confusing. It was bad enough that he had just learned one of his best friends was not only leaving but that he was err is a Cardinal high lord. Damn could the day get better?

"I see you have decided Yoko." A deep baritone voice said dryly from the door way to the living room. "When you did not reply, I came to find out why. Kit, if you value your remaining tail I would not refer to my person as Fluffy-sama."

The voice carried with it an air of command and Yusuke turned his gaze on the speaker to see a silver haired male in a business suit that was very finely tailored. The male's features were sharp but not overly so and he held his shoulders confidently. With the amount of sheer power rolling off of him even repressed as it was; it was easy to see that he was not to be trifled with. This unknown males eyes were a burnished gold and far more expressive than Yoko's frozen sun colored eyes.

"Oh you heard about that, Sesshomaru-sama?" Shippo asked nervously.

"Indeed."

"I was a kid! It's not like I said it to your face, right Fluffy- Oh-"

"Kit." The eyes were cold but the tone held amusement? Yusuke glanced at Yoko Kurama and saw that he too had come to the same conclusion though his face was not schooled back to placid fast enough before Yusuke saw the surprise.

"Yeah?" came a rather undignified squeak.

"Run."

Shippo ran but it was not fear on his face but abject terror. He was going to die and his feet knew it. He knew that there was nothing in his arsenal that could possibly save him from the Inu but he wracked his brains coming up empty. So he poured all his energy into his speed and ran like the hounds of hell were on his heels.

"How long do you think he will run, before he notices I'm not pursuing him?" Sesshomaru asked coolly as a smirk played at his lips. Yoko looked ready to fall over in shock and Yusuke was doing a grand impression of a fish.

"Since when have you had a sense of humor?" Yoko asked with a puzzled frown.

"Since I adopted a rather playful Yurai, she changes everything wouldn't you agree, Kurama, Son of Raizen?"

"You mean Kagome, don't you?" Yoko asked.

At the same moment Yusuke said, "What do you mean adopted?" his thick black eyebrows rising in alarm.

"Yes I mean Kagome, the daughter of the Moon."

"When did this happen and why were we not invited?" Yusuke demanded with an irritated tone. If something had been done to Kagome he didn't care who it was High lord or not he'd fight for her.

"Mazoku pup, do not bare your fangs at me. Kagome accepted the terms and agreed to this adoption herself five hundred and fifty-five years ago. Walk with me, Yoko?" the Inu invited as he turned and left the house.

Yoko followed shaking his head when Yusuke tried to follow. Once out of ear shot and away from the curious gazes of lesser youkai in the forest Sesshomaru found a place to sit and Yoko grew himself one. "And what did Hiei say about the adoption. He was less than delighted I am certain."

"He was not pleased, however it was necessary and he realized that. Due to certain circumstances I cannot reveal at this time, it was the only way." The words and they way he said them drew Yoko's attention. What had he missed about his taciturn friend?

"Not to mention the boost it gave to your pack. Correct Sesshomaru," Yoko said lightly watching his fellow lord's face for clues.

"She has been the heart and soul of the pack since. They all love her, and even now are eagerly awaiting her return. How are things with your skulk, Yoko?"

"Not good I'm afraid. The kitsune were scattered in the wars and the silvers are down to me and a female. I fear the line of silvers will end with us as any children we may have will be mated to kitsune of other skulks. I know that the Arctic Kitsune has similar traits as the silvers but the power base is completely different."

"I am sad to hear it; Silvers were once a proud kind. If there was any way I could assist you?"

"Not without changing the past I'm afraid and meddling with time has consequences. If meddled in there might not be any of us at all. There were very few of us at the time you are thinking any way. My father's enemies made certain of that, when he and my mother were slaughtered along with the kits she had just born. I was the sole survivor of that massacre."

"I see. I am sorry I was not aware how thoughtless of me."

"You have changed. I remember a time when such words were beneath you."

"No that was me being a "pompous ass", as Kagome called it."

Yoko laughed at that. "Kagome has changed too then?"

"No doubt the mate of hers has helped to loosen her already loose tongue. She speaks like him calling it as she sees it or he speaks like her I haven't determined which."

"He speaks that much? Before he was rather silent unless it was important and he was very succinct. It seems being human left a noticeable difference then."

"You would not believe how much. I cannot recall for some reason when they will return but it will be soon. Make your preparations the high lords meet in a week. Then I believe we will have more to discuss."

"Sesshomaru, what is to be done about the vacancy?" Yoko Kurama asked curiously. He had been away from the Mountain Palace for far too long. He had fallen out of the loop and needed to regain some awareness of what they faced.

"Vacancy," Sesshomaru mused thoughtfully.

"Yes, The Southern Lord passed on some time ago without an heir." Yoko said with a sigh. That had been a sad day indeed when news had reached them of Hiko's disappearance. Hiko had been a close friend of both Sesshomaru and Yoko.

"Everything will be decided at the gathering." Sesshomaru said solemnly.

~oOo~

Yusuke watched Yoko leave with the tall silver male called Sesshomaru and felt a deep gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly the world he knew and everyone in it was different and he was undoubtedly now alone. Hiei had Kagome and Yoko was a High lord and Kuwabara was married and had two or three brats. Shippo was in an arranged marriage and would be moving to the Makai. Kagome was the daughter of the High lord Sesshomaru and Hiei was- ok with it he guessed.

He had never felt so alone and completely unnecessary as he did watching Yoko shake his head telling him without words that he was not welcome in the conversation any longer. He had never been so utterly alone since before he was fifteen. Before then he didn't need anything or anyone but now-damn it he become accustomed to them all. Having that feeling of knowing they were at least within reach had been a comfort to him. But what did he have now? His mother was gone; Keiko was dating some punk from Mushiiori City and Genkai was dead. Sure there were the guys from the Youkai ninjas Jin and Chu and Touya, but they had never been as close to him as Kurama and Hiei. Still what would it hurt to look them up and have a drink together?

Yusuke stood up and brushed off his jeans before running a hand through his unruly long black hair that looked like it could use a trim. He felt rather than saw the distortion of a portal before a figure fell through it and he caught her on instinct. Yoko and Sesshomaru burst though the door only seconds behind her landing in his arms.

He had seen Botan in rough shape. He'd seen her bruised and battered and half drown but he had never seen her looking so gruesome. Blood covered her from head to toe and her normally clean and spotless kimono was in tatters that barely retained any semblance of decency. He was most alarmed however at the sound of her erratic heartbeat. She normally didn't have one so she was in a mortal form and though it sounded strange and any other time he would have laughed, she, the grim reaper was dying. "Botan!" His voice was hysterical in his own ears and Yoko took her from him to lay her on the tatami mats.

"Yusuke screaming her name isn't going to help anything. Get hot water and bandages. I will do for her what I can." Yoko commanded. Running out of the room Yusuke raced to the kitchen.

Sesshomaru knelt on one knee next to the girl's prone figure and lifted her arm to inspect the mark on her wrist. A glance told him there was an identical one on the other wrist and likely matching marks on her ankles. "She was held against her will. Some of these wounds are from torture," He growled low in his throat. Bruises and cuts littered her body and the more he saw the angrier he grew at her condition. No he didn't care for her personally but he knew of her and had spoken to her on occasion before all the madness had occurred. Botan was the only messenger of Koenma's he would ever speak with. He raised his eyes to her face and saw that she had bruises there too; she must have given quite a fight even in her state. He growled again.

Yoko was no better in temperament though on the outside he appeared cool and collected. Koenma had fallen far for this to have happened. "It would seem Botan fought for her freedom though who her opponent was I can't tell. Had she had fought any longer before making that portal, she would be dead. As it is I believe I can save her."

Yoko reached into his hair and withdrew several seeds. Growing a few into plants and the rest he crushed. One of the crushed seeds he sprinkled on her tongue and with Sesshomaru's help propped her up enough to drizzle a little water down her throat. She coughed softly but did not wake. "If there was no other reason for a war I think we just received one." The silver kitsune narrowed his eyes as her tattered kimono shifted and he could see the injuries clearly.

"Indeed."

~oOo~

Yusuke was a wreck as he leaned shakily against the counter top his eyes closed and his mind playing over and over what his senses had told him. Fury burned low in his gut as he thought of sweet, playful Botan being subjected to the horrors he knew she had faced. He could smell Koenma on her. He could smell the betrayal on her skin; he didn't need to hear the words. If there had been any doubts before about this coming war, there were none now. How dare any man touch _his_ Botan! She was _his_ assistant, _his_ friend, _his_ period.

Koenma had never appeared to be an honor-less coward, but he would have to be to force himself on a woman. He had noticed the marks of the shackles on her wrists what had been done was most definitely rape. Proving that Koenma was absolutely insane or completely corrupted by his power, either way Yusuke was decided. Koenma would not get away with this and if he had to die then so be it. He would avenge her honor. He would be the one to hide shelter and protect her. Even if he never set foot on human soil again he would never forgive Koenma!

Devoid of all feeling and still in shock Yusuke filled a large bowl with hot water and gathered up all the clean rags and bandages he could find and then made his way into the dining room where he had caught her. "I'll clean and bandage her." Yusuke said woodenly. His vision sharpened and fixed on Botan who appeared to be sleeping her chest rising and falling smoothly now and her heartbeat stronger, whatever Yoko had done already had helped. He set down the supplies and sank to his knees reaching out he took one of her dainty hands carefully in his.

A heavy hand fell on his shoulder and he knew it was not Yoko. Long silvery hair slipped over his shoulder to pool on the floor next to him. In a way Yusuke felt a connection to the High Lord Sesshomaru, almost a fatherly support if one could call it that.

"You cannot be blamed for not knowing you were needed."

"I'll kill him. I will murder the bastard. He raped and tortured my Botan! I won't let him get away with it!" Hot tears spilled from his eyes and he hid his face in shame. He had failed her. It didn't matter that he hadn't known she needed him he should have been there to stop this. He should have tried harder to find a way into the Reikai. He should have known something was wrong.

"I should have saved her." The words were a dry whisper but heard none the less.

I know you desire to fight for her now, but she will need you. I assume from your reaction that she was not aware of your feelings. Were you aware of your own feelings for her?"

"I knew how I felt; I just thought _she_ would be better off not knowing. I don't think anyone aside from Hiei knew for sure about my feelings." Yoko's head rose and he looked at Yusuke with a mixture of surprise and hurt before the look was gone, hidden again in fathomless citrine eyes.

Sesshomaru's eyes softened minutely his brows drawing down. "That is a mistake that seems to be a male trait. Take it from me pup, forever is a long time to regret not saying anything because of thinking "she is better off not knowing". The girl will live and though it will take time she will heal. You care for her?" Yusuke nodded silently.

"Then you have been a fool Yusuke. Botan has loved you since the Dark Tournament. Tell her your feelings not just with actions, but with words." Yoko said with a sigh. How much did he not know about his two best friends? "Botan is not safe here if as I suspect she escaped and fought her way free. We will take her to the Makai."

The shoji door slammed open and an exhausted red kitsune fell on the floor face down. "You played me for a fool Sesshomaru. And I fell for it." He raised her head and his grin fell. "What happened to Botan, why is she pregnant?!"

A/N: I am so sorry that this is late. I have been struggling with a writer's block on this one as my "ebil plot bunnies" have gone into overdrive on a new story that will be including 19 different series. It is what my husband calls a Frankenstein but I lovingly refer to it as my monstrosity. The ultimate crossover and probably the largest story I will ever write with other creators characters. Also with the holidays approaching updates might be sporadic and short like this one sorry. I will try to have next week's update longer and on time.

DawnFire_ice


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story. The characters belong to their respective owners: Rumiko Takahashi who owns Inuyasha and Yoshihiro Togashi who owns Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not make any moneys from this story.

This story was written as a sequel to Fading to Black. Enjoy!

_Kagome's thoughts _

'Other thoughts'

'**Hiei's thoughts'**

*Kurama's thoughts*

**Chapter 9**

Yoko prided himself on being calm and collected even in the worst situations, but even he could not help the rage that seethed beneath his cool façade as he searched out the scent beneath the filth and blood that coated poor Botan's body. Yusuke watched him with bated breath but it was Sesshomaru who spoke.

"She was raped kit, Koenma has fallen to the lowest possible state, but this may prove to be a boon to our cause. If we raise the child properly he will rule justly and with honor in Koenma's stead. This unfortunate event has given us the key to victory in the coming war." Sesshomaru looked at Yoko who nodded silently at the unvoiced question.

"Mazoku, Yusuke pack your things; I am from this moment on moving the both of you to my home where you may live undetected by the Reikai until such time it is once more safe to return. While in the Makai, Yusuke, you will gather our troops and prepare them for war as one of the three Generals. As your father was a General before you, not a lord we will commence the promotion ceremony at once; unless you feel for some reason you do not wish to fulfill this position?"

Yusuke frowned as he thought it through; did he want to be a General in the High Lords army? It was an honor sure, but did he want to be responsible for all those youkai lives? Did he want to take on that style of life? Was there really a choice? He looked at Botan and his frown deepened. "What happens to Botan if I take on this role?"

"That depends, on you Yusuke. If you take her as your mate," Sesshomaru was amused by the dark pink blush that suddenly stained Yusuke's cheeks, "she would be treated as such with all the honor and respect of a noble woman. If not as your mate, she would be treated with the respect of the mother of the hope of our future. But as your mate she would have far more protection for your rank would deter would be assassins."

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course Yusuke, you have a week before the Cardinal's meet so think about your decision carefully. Now Yusuke why don't you take her and get her cleaned up and bandaged now that she is stabilized. She needs to be fed so I will go make her some food while you clean her up. Sesshomaru what will you do? Will you stay and join us for lunch?" Kurama asked pushing his heavy silver hair over his shoulder and standing.

"I think it would be better if we departed all together so, I will accept your offer. Kit I require your skills, I will write a missive and you will deliver it placing it in only Koga's hands."

"Very well Sesshomaru-sama. I will leave as soon as it is penned." Shippo said as he carried a glass of water out of the living room and subsequent kitchen attached to it. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and Shippo sighed. "Can I offer you some refreshment?"

"Yes, some iced tea. You do have some?" Sesshomaru said thoughtfully.

"If we don't I'll make you some." Shippo grumbled as he walked back the way he had come following Yoko Kurama to the kitchen.

Yusuke carefully gathered Botan into his arms and carried her to the bath and lying her on the wide bench for a moment started the water setting it to a very warm temperature but not too hot for her nor the child she carried. Stripping her of the ruined kimono he threw the rags in to the corner before he pulled his t-shirt over his head. The sight of the massive injuries on her body panged him as he quickly averted his eyes and dressed her in his shirt. The forest green fabric drowned her slight frame and he snarled silently at how fragile she looked. "Botan, I am so sorry." Tears, hot and angry spilled again from his eyes as he hung his head.

"You did nothing wrong, Yusuke." Her voice was a whisper and his head snapped up as chocolate brown clashed with sakura pink. Her pale pink colored eyes were soft and sad as she reached out for his hand. He took her hand in his and softly placed a kiss on it reverently. Her eyes widened at the action before a blush stained her cheeks. "Yusuke?" she questioned shyly.

Turning away for a second he shut off the water and picked her up before carefully submerging her hip deep into the bath shirt and all. Then he let her go and turned his back. "Since you are awake I'll let you bathe yourself. Just take off that shirt so you have something to wear out of the bath," he said with a voice that was gruff with emotion. He heard the fabric slide over her skin and her hiss of pain as the heated water touched one or two wounds. It was silent before he heard a soft plop of a tear landing in the water with a plinking sound. Another followed and another and Yusuke grit his teeth so as not to turn and gather her into his arms.

Botan washed herself carefully hissing and gasping in pain as the soap stung but she needed to be clean. She needed to wash away the filth from her body to be clean again. What had happened was mercifully dull in her mind as she was still detached from the reality of the events that had led her to Yusuke. She knew something bad had happened but the details were missing. "Yusuke, what happened to me?"

"You don't remember?" he asked incredulously though his voice was an angry whisper.

"I-no I can't remember past falling through a portal. What happened to me Yusuke?"

"Koenma raped and tortured you Botan. You are pregnant with his child. You literally fell into my arms dying." Yusuke's voice was hollow and the words were spoken with no emotion but Botan could see how he shook with rage and she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry-"she began before Yusuke whirled around and pinned her with a look that made her shiver though not in fear.

"Don't you ever apologize for that bastard, Bo! He did this not you. You could never do anything that warrants an apology Botan. So shut up and let me take care of you from now on." He took a deep breath to calm himself before he stalked to the tub and heedless of her state of undress pulled her carefully into his arms. Memories slammed into her and she broke sobbing as he held her.

"It wasn't Koenma! Koenma is in the deepest dungeon barely alive, Yusuke. It was Yakumo!"

"What?!" Yusuke said harsher than he meant to.

"Yakumo isn't dead or he survived or was brought back to life but he is far more powerful and evil than he was before! He has some kind of power unlike anything I have ever seen! The Netherworld has control of the Reikai!"

"So Yakumo did this to you?"

"Yes. He tortured all of the Ferry girls."

Yusuke punched his fist against the ground furiously. "Then this is my fault! He did this to get revenge on me!"

Botan looked confused. "Why would doing… all this to me, be revenge on you? Wouldn't it be revenge on Koenma? I mean-"

"He knew! That bastard knew how I feel about you and-" Yusuke cut himself off as Botan gasped her eyes wider that before. His gaze softened as he looked at her, "Botan, he knew."

"Knew what Yusuke?" she swallowed thickly.

"He knew he could hurt me by hurting you. He knows- I love you."

Yusuke's words hung in the air between them for a long moment before Botan's hand moved and Yusuke braced himself for the contact but instead of slapping him she rested her hand gently on his face "I love you too, you big dope. I wondered how long I would pine over you till you figured it out." Despite the horrible situation and the trauma she had been through Botan still gave him a fragile smile and Yusuke held her as tight as he dared as he silently vowed he would help her heal. "Why do I smell Koenma on you Bo?"

"I tried to help him escape, of course. A lot of the blood on me was his. He carried me to the portal and threw me in."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes as he buried his nose in her hair and near her throat and inhaled. He could smell the floral soap and searching past it he could no longer smell Koenma which would be impossible if she carried his child. Instead the scent was one of darkness and malice and ancient power. It was the same smell that had been on Botan's white kosode when he thought she had died at Yakumo's hands the last time. A low growl rumbled out of his throat. He'd kill him again and this time the bastard would stay dead. He'd rip him apart and scatter his pieces all over the Makai. "Finish your bath I'll be back." The former detective said as he let her go and stood up. Without a word he went to the kitchen and living room where Yoko and Sesshomaru were waiting.

"Your war is wrong. Koenma didn't hurt Botan."

His announcement brought Sesshomaru to his feet with a snarl. "Have you lost your mind Mazoku?" he demanded.

"Yakumo is back." Yusuke snarled. The words were punctuated with the sound of glass shattering.

"Impossible!" Yoko growled as his jyaki spiked and Yusuke shivered at the fury rolling off the kitsune.

~oOo~

Kagome panted as she narrowed her eyes on her fingertips, a black flame flickered as she struggled to maintain it. Twice it trembled and winked out. She sighed, disappointment on every line of her posture. Gentle hands enveloped hers as Hiei gave her a smile and a light kiss. His eyes were full of apology. Since discovering that their enemy was the Shikon jewel Hiei had been pushing to discover her limits and her abilities till she was nearly exhausted falling into dreamless sleep every night. They hadn't much time to prepare to face it for every day its power would grow from the darkness it consumed. "Again." Hiei said quietly jumping back as Kagome leapt to her feet and darted out the door where she retched into the bushes.

Hiei stood and looked the direction she had run with a confused look. Turning his gaze to the frowning Inu Lord he saw Sesshomaru was standing too and he raised an eyebrow in Hiei's direction silently asking 'why are you still standing there?' Hiei frowned and ran towards where Kagome was on her knees in the dirt. That was one positive about the tiny island they had come to for training, it was tropical. Because of his ice side Hiei didn't mind the cold but he preferred the warmth. He knew Kagome felt the same. His eyes narrowed at the shaking fragile looking form of his mate. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes watered. Her retching was violent and she collapsed into his arms with a weariness that worried him.

Sesshomaru walked outside and glared at Hiei. "Is there a reason you are pushing your pupped mate to sickness?"

"What?!" Hiei said nearly dropping her in shock.

"You did not know?" His gaze turned to Kagome, "Why did you not tell him?"

"I wasn't certain it wasn't a human illness."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Kagome you cannot get human illnesses you are a Yurai. How long have you thought yourself sick?"

"A month."

"You mean to tell me onna that the night we left you suspected this and said nothing!" Hiei growled at her.

"Yes," she responded and promptly burst into tears. Panicked by her sobs both males looked at each other in hopes that he had the answers.

"I suppose that changes everything. Hiei pack your things, Tonight I will take you to the well."

Kagome leaped out of Hiei's arms and flung her arms around her adopted father's neck laughing," I really get to go home then?" she asked.

Taken aback by her sudden mood change Sesshomaru simply nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story. The characters belong to their respective owners: Rumiko Takahashi who owns Inuyasha and Yoshihiro Togashi who owns Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not make any moneys from this story.

This story was written as a sequel to Fading to Black. Enjoy!

_Kagome's thoughts _

'Other thoughts'

'**Hiei's thoughts'**

*Kurama's thoughts*

**Chapter 10**

Sesshomaru watched his adopted daughter and surprisingly his now very good friend out of the corner of his eye as he slowly flew them back towards the island of Japan and to the village of Edo. Every lurch of his jyaki cloud made Kagome whimper and he slowed again. If he thought it wouldn't make her violently ill he would shift to his energy form and fly them as fast as he could go. As it was he was flying as slow and as low to the ground as he dared. Kagome had twice acted like she would leap from the cloud stopped only by the iron grip of her worried mate.

Hiei was beside himself as Kagome's claws bit into his upper arms and she became paler and slightly green. Even as a Yurai she should have been able to handle this trip without getting so sick but since this morning every move she made it seemed sent her running for the bushes and worse she could not eat anything without repeating the violent retching of the day before. She whimpered and clutched him tighter and Hiei turned to Sesshomaru. "Enough of this, land now Sesshomaru we will have to walk from here."

Sesshomaru sighed and lowered them to the ground in just enough time for Kagome to streak past and hunch over a clump of brush. "Hiei go hunt her some fresh meat, I'll stay with her, the child needs food whether she is hungry of not." Hiei nodded reluctantly before he firmed his resolve and disappeared.

A scent of copper and salt reached his nose and he moved quickly to her side. Her eyes were wet with tears and she clutched her middle tightly her claws buried in her arm drawing the blood he had smelled. "Kagome?"

"It hurts, Otou-sama. My whole body hurts." She whimpered before she dissolved into tears wrapping her arms around herself. As a girl from the future she had heard about many things but she had no idea what was happening to her.

Sesshomaru looked at her silently and sighed he had no clue what was happening to her. He had never spent much time around the pupped women in his pack so he knew nothing of pregnancy of birth. All he could do was to hope Hiei returned swiftly and they could get her to the future post haste. Hiei appeared in seconds and without a word picked up his mate and nodding to Sesshomaru vanished in a burst of speed.

Sesshomaru shifted into his energy form and streaked after them passing the miles in seconds. He was impressed at the hiyoukai's speed and endurance as he moved as quickly as he was able and was just barely keeping pace with Hiei. At the speed that they were going they would arrive at the well in a matter of hours and not days.

"Hold on Koishii," Hiei murmured as he pushed himself to move faster. His Jagan was open and with it he gleaned the way to the village of Edo from the minds of the humans they passed to rapidly to be seen. He had heard her say she was in pain though the Jagan and had felt her pain echo through her mark. That was all he needed to know. Kagome was in pain and she needed to go home.

Miles passed but he was hardly aware of them as he focused on running faster. Normally he would have taken to the trees and with them been able to maneuver quicker but Kagome winced at his every jump and her whimpers made him grit his teeth. It was too similar to the day she died seeing her broken and bleeding in his arms. He swallowed thickly forcing away the images of that day. Kagome was pregnant with his child she wasn't dying! There had to be a logical reason she was sick and in pain like this. For all he knew this was normal, oh he hoped not! He really hoped that carrying his child wasn't the cause of her sickness. She sighed and he looked down at her without slowing. She was asleep; he shook his head before he vaulted into the trees and moved twice as fast.

The sun was setting as he landed in the branches of the Goshinkobu. Kagome opened her eyes as he stepped under the protective branches. She smiled weakly as she looked up at the tree she knew so well. "Why did we stop?" she questioned quietly.

"You need to eat and I do too." He said simply as he carefully jumped down and set Kagome on one of the roots. Sesshomaru's energy form landed beside her and he shifted to normal.

"Stay with your mate I will hunt for you." It was said coldly but Kagome smiled at the gesture. A slight smile was returned before Sesshomaru darted soundlessly into the trees.

"Mama is going to hit the roof," Kagome mumbled as she looked towards the location of the well. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed wearily rubbing her arm where she had dug herself unintentionally.

"She doesn't have to "hit the roof", Kagome I can repair their memories back to how they should be. All they should know is that we are- getting married and when we share the news, they can share our joy. I will make everything right, Kagome. They never need know that you died before."

Kagome's eyes shone with gratitude as she rested her head on Hiei's shoulder and smiled. "Thank you, Hiei. They have been through so much and I hurt them so deeply. I know that it is a lot to ask but could you alter their memories of Shippo to him being just my friend? It will spare us a lot of grief."

"I intended to do so. Kagome, when we return to the Makai many things will change. I am not completely certain of what will happen when I take my father's place and my rightful inheritance, but my feelings for you and _our_ child- will never alter." His voice softened in wonder as he lightly touched her belly where their child grew within her.

~oOo~

Sesshomaru frowned at Yoko as he finished explaining who Yakumo was and what he had done when he had tried to take over previously. To say he was not happy was a huge understatement. He was furious. Not only would they have to rescue Koenma but they would have to go to war with the whole of the netherworld. He sighed rubbing his temples. Today was just getting better and better he thought with a groan. He checked his expensive watch and stood. "Yoko, Yusuke, pack quickly we have an appointment that has just come up."

"An appointment?" Yoko asked confused at the sudden change of topic. His silver eye brows rose sharply as Sesshomaru smiled faintly with a mysterious air.

"Yes, an appointment at Higurashi Shrine." It was said as though one discussing the weather but the reaction to his words was instantaneous.

Yusuke dropped the bowl he had just gotten down from the cupboard and out of reflex Yoko Kurama caught it. "Kagome?" he asked as he gaped.

"Yes, she is coming home today."

"She can't!" Botan gasped painfully as she stumbled over the tatami mats on the floor. "Kagome can't come back here!" Tears were spilling down her cheeks as she forced her battered body to move. Her legs shook and gave out sending her to the floor.

"What? Why not?" Yusuke asked moving quickly to catch her before she hit. His arms went around her snugly but carefully. Yusuke's eyes searched her for new injuries but Botan trembled as she cupped his cheek.

"Yakumo wants her. He wants her badly."

"He wants her for what?" Sesshomaru growled having some idea as to what the grim reaper would say.

"He wants to break her. He said he'd kill Hiei and anyone else who kept her from him. Yusuke he looks like Yakumo but it isn't him, I remembered more! On his back there was a scar. It was shaped like a spider."

A/n: I know this is super short but it seems that my muse has abandoned me for right now I will continue to put out what I can but I think I need some suggestions and some feedback. What do you think should happen? Where do you see this story going? Give me some of your ideas and hopefully that will spark some ideas for me.

Hope that your holidays were safe and that you are having a great new year!

Dawnfire_ice 1


End file.
